Come Home to Me, Kudou Shinichi
by xgoldxlionsx
Summary: And as the sun sets, I'll always be thinking of you. Thousands of roses and millions of thorns. Don't dig in too deep or prepare to get hurt. Because some secrets are meant to be just that... I'm going to find you, Shinichi, wherever you are.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Detective Conan and the characters belong to the original owner, Aoyama Gosho. I'm just borrowing them. (:

A/N: Also just a quick note. I know they live in the Mouri Detective Agency, but I'd rather them live in an apartment a few blocks away. Just to.. y'know.. um.. anyways, that's all. nn;

oOo

It was bright, and sunny outside.. it always seemed that way from the window of the Mouri Detective Agency, which was located in Beika City, Japan.

But, it wasn't all sunshine to the daughter of Mouri Kogoro, Ran. She had been inwardly depressed since the disappearance of Kudou Shinichi. Of course, she never showed it, in fear of being questioned by her father.

A young boy by the name of Edogawa Conan had been staying with her and her father. Professor Agasa, a close friend to the girl and Shinichi, had asked her to care of him, saying Conan was his niece's son.

At first, she was fooled, but little by little, the boy started to remind her of Shinichi. At one point, she even mistook Conan to be the secret love of her life.

She sighed, finally managing to pull her gaze from the window.

Across town, her friend, Suzuki Sonoko, laid on her bed in the gigantic mansion her parents were staying in.

She flipped through the TV in her bedroom, finding nothing of real interest to watch. The clock on her nightstand blinked: 2:33 pm in red. Sonoko yawned, but dragged herself out of bed. Grabbing a light sweater, she turned off her TV. She walked out of her room, down the hall and through the front door.

She walked down the streets of sunny Beika City, being slightly disgusted at how happy everyone seemed to be.

The building that was known as the Mouri Detective Agency loomed closer. Her best friend, Ran, would more than likely be there.

She climbed the steps and calmly knocked on the door, waiting for it to be answered.

Inside of the agency, Ran eyes landed on her father, drunk and passed out on the couch in front of the TV he had put in the office. She figured he had left it on all night again.

She shook her head at all the beer cans Kogoro had drank the previous night, after solving an extremely difficult case. She understood one or two beers, but her father went over the line.

She got up and cleared the little coffee table of the beer cans. She gazed at her father and sighed, shaking her head in disapproval. It amazed her so much. How could Kogoro drink, without being consumed by alcohol poisoning? She made a mental note to herself to talk to him later about his drinking later on.

Lately, things had been better with Conan around. Ran wasn't as lonely anymore. Having the yung boy around always made her smile, mainly because of the uncanny different between him and Shinichi.

She sighed once more, then looked up as there was a knock at the entrance of the office. Ran stood and walked over to the door, putting a hand on the handle. Before she opened it, Ran looked at the couch where her father was, making sure it looked decent for whoever stood on the other side of the door. She sighed again, and nodded her head as she turnd the door knob, and opened it a little, peeking out.

"Sonoko!" She exclaimed, happily and opened the door for her friend.

Sonoko grinned at Ran when the door opened, "Hey, Ran-chan!" She pushed her out of the way and walked into the agency as if it belonged to her, "How're ya?"

Ran stumbled a little but quickly regained her balance. Being the karate champion that she was, she was able to make it look as if she didn't almost fall. As Sonoko waited for her reply, she took a look around the office.

Looked like Ran didn't get a chance to clean up properly before Sonoko suddenly decided to dropped in for a visit. Sonoko's eyes landed on Detective Mouri, who looked like he was passed out and drunk on the couch.

Ran noticed Sonoko observing the office that belonged to her father. Her cheeks turned a very, very light shade of pink as she blushed in embarrassment. Ran would've liked for her friend to have called before she popped in so unexpectedly.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Sonoko turned her attention to her friend. To Sonoko, something didn't seem right about the office--minus the fact Kogoro was passed out of the couch.

The girl's cheeks darkened in colour when Kogoro began to snore, quite loudly. Ran coughed, trying to cover up her father's loud snoring, but to no avail, "I'm fine, Sonoko.. no, you didn't come at a bad time." She lied. Ran scowled herself for not thinking to wake up her father before inviting Sonoko inside the agency.

"Where's the shrimp at?" Sonoko asked, looking around for the little who guy was staying with her friend and Kogoro.

Ran's mind started to fuction properly when Sonoko asked about Conan, "Huh? Oh.. he went with his friends to the park. He should be back later." She replied, over her father's loud snoring.

Sonoko saw the hint of color in her friend's cheeks and raised a brow. It finally occured to her that she was embarrassed. Her eyes widened when Kogoro began to snore louder.

Ran's eyes landed on the clock, hanging from the wall: 3:15. She didn't want to spend all day in the agency with her sleeping dad, "Hey, Sonoko. Do you want to go out or something? It's find of stuffy in here.." Ran motioned to the office with a hand, hoping Sonoko would want to leave.

Sonoko's eyes followed hers to the clock that hung above the TV: 3:15--.. no, 3:16 now. Sonoko nodded her head.

"Sure! We can see if we can find the brats and give them a scare!" Sonoko laughed, evilly as she rubbed her hands together.

Ran immediately sighed with relief without meaning to. She smiled at her friend, laughing softly. It always amused her how Sonoko loved to torment Conan and his friends. Her smile grew a little at the thought of Conan. He reminded her so much of Shinichi.

_Oh, Shinichi.. where are you?_

Ran realized she was frowning, so she quickly forced on a weak smile. She wanted to ask Sonoko to leave. Thinking about her beloved detective made Ran want to curl up in the corner and cry--atleast until Conan came home, and she'd have to think of a lame excuse to explain her red eyes and tear-stricken face. She didn't have to worry about Kogoro finding her crying. He hardly ever woke up when she broke down over Shinichi's sudden disappearance. The girl's little episodes began happening more frequently as time passed. She missed Shinichi terribly.

Her eyes landed on Sonoko, as she forced another smile, "Let's go!"

Ran quickly pushed her out. Sonoko almost tripped over various objects that were lying around on the ground as her friend hurried her out of the agency, locking the door behind her as the two left.

Sonoko eyed her, susiciously. Ran's awkward behavior was getting to her. She was about to question her friend when a look passed your face--a heartbroken look. Suddenly, Sonoko knew. It was that Kudou boy again. The snobby, rich girl felt so angry whenever she thought of Shinichi. He was breaking Ran's heart. Sonoko had noticed the weak smiles being sent her way. Of course, she didn't buy any of them.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sonoko instinctively snarled, stumbling down the stairs as Ran pushed past her. She managed to make it to the bottom, unharmed. Sonoko watched her best friend's back as she hurried away. She had to jog a bit to catch up with the girl, "Ran! Wait up!"

"Oh! Sorry, Sonoko." Ran said, apologetically, rubbing the back of her head. She didn't mean to push Sonoko out of the way. She smiled weakly and turned back around, walking towards the direction of the park. The first five minutes were silent ones. Ran kept quiet, a troubled look fleeting across her countance. Since her head was so far in the clouds, Ran failed to noticed the man walking directly toward her. She achieved the goal of accidentally bumping into the stranger and knocking whatever he was holding out of his hands.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Ran quickly bent down to pick up a couple books. One title immediately caught her attention _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes._

"Uh.. excuse me?" A voice caused Ran to look up. They locked with a pair of blue orbs. Ran seemed to lose her voice for a moment.

"U-uh.. y-yes?" She stammered, clutching the book.

"May I please have my book back?" She blinked in confusion then realized what he was talking about. A blush swept across her face as she accepted the hand he held out for her, smiling at her teasingly. She handed the man his books, blush still present on her face.

The man chuckled, "I take it you're a fan of mysteries too?"

"Oh.. no, I have a friend who idolizes Sherlock Holmes." responded Ran.

"That sounds like my kind of person," He chuckled again, "Thanks. See ya." He gave a short wave as he walked away. Ran let out a heavy sigh before continuing in the direction of the park.

Sonoko's attention was immediately distracted by the guy Ran bumped into. She temporarily forgot about her friend as she eyed the guy, up and down. He was taller than both girls and lanky, standing at about 5'8". His messy brown hair fell into his blue eyes. He was clad in a green T-shirt and blue jeans. He had been carrying a few books and some papers before Ran dropped them.

The man waved before he walked away. Sonoko frowned at not getting a phone number from the guy. She looked at the spot where Ran had previously been standing. Sonoko groaned, then looked around. Ran had already taken off towards the park, leaving the short-haired girl behind.

"Ran, wait up!" She called out and quickened her pace to catch up with Ran.

Ran folded her arms over her chest, eyes downcasted. How long had it been since he left? It seemed like forever to the distraught girl. At first, it hadn't been such a big deal. But as each day passed, it began getting to her. She had spent every day with him since they were kids. Then, he suddenly decided to abandon his best friend for so long to solve a case. Shinichi no longer there every day to annoy Ran was just so strange.

_Shinichi, look what you've done to me. Why did you leave me like that?_

Ran walked straight into the heart of the park where little kids where running around, yelling and laughing. She sat on one of the available swings and continued to allow her mind run wildly.

She felt bad for blaming Shinichi. It wasn't exactly his fault she was in love with him.

Ran looked up in time to see a couple walking, hand in hand on the sidewalk that was laid infront of the swingset. They stopped underneath a huge oak and sat down on the bench. The man leaned over and kissed the girl on her cheek. She blushed and giggled, kissing him back.

Ran averted her gaze. She couldn't help but feel jealousy towards the couple.. it made her a little mad that they were so happy.. that, that girl had someone when she didn't.

Shinichi should been there with her, but he wasn't. Ran wanted so badly to tell Shinichi how much she loved him. She never got a chance to tell him anything before he left.

Her grip tightened on the swing as she glared at the sand beneath her feet.

Sonoko had to run to catch up with her friend. She stopped, and panted, nearly out of breath. Sonoko looked around the crowded park. Little kids ran widly, screaming, yelling, laughing. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Eventually, Sonoko spotted Ran over by a swingset.

Sonoko decided to stay put to see what her friend might do. She noticed the look on her face when she looked at the couple by the oak. It was the same look she saw earlier at the agency.

Finally, she went over to Ran. The swing next to her was being occupied but Sonoko took care of that.

"Move it, kid." The boy glared at Sonoko.

"No!"

She growled "Move!" The boy looked at her before he took off, leaving the swing open for her. Sonoko took a seat and began to swing herself a little. It was silent for a couple minutes before Sonoko spoke, "Ran--what's wrong?"

Ran looked up, startled when she realized someone was talking to her, "What?"

"Is it Shinichi?" Ran stared at her friend's uncharacteristically sympathetic face for a moment before sighing and nodding her head, "What happened? What did that Kudou boy do to you?"

Just hearing his name coming from Sonoko's lips made her stomach tingle, "I miss him."

"That much is obvious," Sonoko smirked, causing Ran to let out a small laugh, "Maybe you should just give up on him, Ran. I mean.. if he's really that blind that he can't see that he has a great girl in front of him, then he sure as hell doesn't deserve you."

"I really would like to drop my feelings for him, Sonoko, I would but.. we've been friends for so long. We've never been apart for longer than a day since we were kids.. and he's been away for so long. I feel as if I've taken him for granted, you know?"

"Well, he is a pompous jerk." stated Sonoko, matter-of-factly. Ran laughed again, feeling tons better.

"I know, I know. I'm just feeling the blues since my birthday is coming up and he hasn't even bothered calling to let me know how he is."

"What're you doing for your birthday anyways?"

"I'm not sure," Ran shrugged a shoulder, head against the chained supporter of the swing she was on, "Probably nothing."

"But it's your birthday, Ran!" Sonoko exclaimed, "How about I take you on a shopping spree? And we can have a huge sleepover. I feel like we haven't really had a chance to hang out lately. I miss my Ran-chan." Ran beamed at Sonoko. She never ceased to amaze her. It was strange, with Sonoko's attitude and personality, she didn't seem like the type of person that would be able to cheer anyone up. But Ran had been friends with her for a long time too and she knew better than anybody that there was a side to the girl not too widely known.

Ran, of course, has had the pleasure of seeing the kind-hearted Sonoko on many occasions. That was one of the things Ran loved about Sonoko, "That sounds great."

"Great! I'll make the invitations for the sleepover. I'm not going to invite Yuri. She thinks her family's better than mine because she got to see the Sailor Starlights. I was grounded that day because I failed my geometry test.." As Sonoko rambled on about her extreme dislike for Yuri, Ran glanced back at the oak and noticed the couple had left. Her attention was redirected back to Sonoko as she finished her story.

"Let's find Conan." The other girl nodded, and the two removed themselves from the swings, conversation going back to the Sailor Starlights and how amazing they looked.

The friends walked throughout the park, spotting neither hide nor hair of Conan or his band of friends. Sonoko suggested they go to the diner they were accustomed to going to after school for a sundae or just to hang out. She made it a point for Ran to know how hungry she was. Ran agreed and they left the park, and eventually they found themselves across the street from their destination.

The two hurried across the street, Ran being the first to reach the door. She pushed it open and walked in, immediately greeted by the aroma of food. Sonoko pointed to a booth in the corner and the friends walked over to to it, sliding into the seats across from each other.

Ran looked at the salt and pepper shakers on the table, then slowly looked up and out the big window they were seated beside. Cars zoomed by and people happily skipped along, without a teenage detective to occupy their minds.

Ran couldn't help but constantly think about him. He was haunting her, day and night. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself, she couldn't lie. She did need him. She needed him.. she wanted him. Again, Sonoko noticed the distant look in her eyes and knew she was thinking about him. Sonoko had never been in love before. And if love did to a person what it was doing to her best friend now, she never wanted to fall in love.

A waitress made her way to their table and asked for their orders. Since Sonoko was dying of starvation, she ordered their largest hamburger, their biggest order of fries and a vanilla milkshake to wash it all down. Ran stared at Sonoko as she made her order and burst out laughing. Sonoko shot her friend a playful glare as a smile threatened to grace her face. The waitress chuckled at the two before turning to Ran, "What'll you have, doll?"

"Just a milkshake, please." She managed out between fits of laughter. The patrons of the diner couldn't help but glance in the girls' direction, drawn to Ran's laughter. When she calmed down, a hand rested on her stomach, it ached from her mirth. The other hand wiped away the tears that had formed at the corners of her eyes.

"It wasn't that funny." snorted Sonoko.

"I know! But at the same time, that was the funniest thing in the world." Sonoko shook her head at her friend as she drummed her fingers against the table top, impatiently, "You know, we just gave our orders. It takes time to prepare food." Ran teased.

"Well, I'm starving!" huffed her friend in response. Ran chuckled, elbows on the table, chin resting in the palms of her hands. After a while, their food made it to their table, much to Sonoko's happiness. Their conversation contained everything under the sun, and Ran was the happiest she had been in a very long time. She sipped at her milkshake as she watched Sonoko gobble her food and wondered how her friend could eat so much and never gain a pound.

Once they were finished, they paid and exited the eating establishment, waving goodbye to the owner, "I have to get home. I wasn't even supposed to leave." Sonoko said, arms in the pockets of her sweater.

"What're you grounded for this time?"

"Something really dumb. I maxed out one of my dad's credit cards." Ran blinked at her friend, rubbing the back of her head. Before she could make any sort of comment, Sonoko continued speaking, "Well, I'll see you later, Ran-chan."

"Okay.. thanks again for everything, Sonoko. You're a great friend." She smiled as Sonoko beamed.

"No problem. Anything for my Ran-chan." The two shared a hug before going their different ways.

Ran's feet had a mind of their own again as she allowed herself, once again, to think about Shinichi. But she didn't feel the sadness she felt before. She was happy, and her thoughts were the memories she had with him and how he effortlessly made her laugh.

She managed to bump into two or three people as she walked down the busy streets of Beika City. She proclaimed her sorry's and excuse me's as she wandered home.

The sun began setting as Ran stopped at a corner, waiting at the crosswalk so she could get to the opposite side of the street. A bus drove by, Shinichi's grinning face plastered on the side, along with a quote "Once truth will prevail!" Ran stared at it until the bus disappeared around a corner. Her brows furrowed in silent determination as she clutched her hands into fists.

_I'm going to find you, Shinichi, wherever you are._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, blah, blah, blah.

A/N: D.S. = dream state. Just a heads up.

oOo

Ran returned home at night fall. She had a peculiar sensation at the pit of her stomach. An ounce of sadness and longing for Shinichi mingled with the happiness she felt earlier in the day.

_I guess I can look at it this way.. the longer it takes for him to come home, the more special that day will be._

Conan was sitting on the floor, watching TV while Kogoro was asleep on the couch. Conan looked up and smiled warmly as the girl entered the apartment, "Hey, Ran! Where've you been all day?"

She returned the smile, "Hey, Conan.." She replied, softly, "I went out with Sonoko." Ran pulld her sweater over her head and went straight to her room, closing the door behind her.

Conan watched her back as she left the living room. Normally, she would've asked if he was hungry, or if he had fun with his friends. His brows furrowed as the door closed behind her. Something was wrong..

In Ran's room, she kicked off her shoes and crawled under her blankets, snuggling into a pillow. Thoughts of her beloved detective swarmed her head again. She released a heavy sigh as she laid on her back, arms sprawled, eyes focused on the ceiling.

When was the last time he called? When was the last time she had seen him, personally? Where in the world was he? How was he doing? Was he okay? She had no way of getting ahold of him either, so her questions would remain unanswered.

It was going to be tough for him to catch up in all his school work. Luckily, Ran had taken every precaution necessary and collected work from all of his teachers, made copies of all the notes they were supposed to do, outlined every test so he could study for them when he got back.

_He's very lucky to have someone a good friend like me_,Ran thought to herself, _he would fail if it wasn't for me._

Ran didn't realize a small boy with glasses that deeply resembled Shinichi had snuck into her room while she was deep in thought, irritably wondering how he'd ever survive without her. Conan crawled under her bed without her noticing.

"Wherever you are, Shinichi," Ran grumbled to herself, sleepily. The boy beneath her bed heard her clearly, "You better be safe. I didn't take all those notes for nothing.."

Ran turned to her side, eyes drawn to a photo on her nightstand. The picture was of herself and Shinichi that Sonoko had taken one day after school. Ran had just finished karate practice and Shinichi was done with soccer. He was sweaty and a little flushed. The picture brought a smile to her face.

The girl's eyes began to get heavy, and the last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Shinichi's grinning face.

oOo

_**D.S.**_

_Ran sat in front of a laughing Shinichi, smiling herself. The two had finished their afterschool activites and Shinichi decided to treat his friend to a sundae._

_"So, Kudou-- how has your soccer practices been going?" She asked, taking the cherry off of Shinichi's sundae. He smiled and watched her as she put it into her mouth._

_"It's been okay." Shinichi started on his sundae, making different faces with each spoonful. Ran tried to hold in her laughter at Shinichi's faces. Lately, he's seemed determined to make her laugh. She didn't mind, Ran loved the way he made her laugh._

_"Y'know, if you keep doing that, Kudou, your face is going to stay that way." She pointed out, taking the first spoonful of her sundae._

_"Really? Tell me, Ran.. where did you get this information?"_

_"It's common knowledge." She stated, matter-of-factly._

_"Oh, is it?" Ran noticed a smile tugging at the corners of Shinichi's lips, "Whose knowledge?"_

_"My knowledge!"_

_"Well, that's not a reliable source." He grinned, teasingly._

_"Don't come crying to me when you look in the mirror one morning and see your face all messed up, Shinichi." She laughed, another spoonful of her sundae ready to go into her mouth._

_"Don't count on me crying to you, Ran." She rolled her eyes, and decided to steal his sundae._

_"How's the detective business going?" Ran asked, eating a little bit of his sundae. Shinichi studied her, elbows on the table, hand laced beneath his chin._

_"Do you even have to ask? I'm best out there! Everybody wants the great Kudou Shinichi to solve their cases. Remember, one truth will prevail." He laughed, loudly. A couple of people turned and shot Shinichi odd looks._

_Ran rolled your eyes again, this time in irritation, "You're so obnoxious, Kudou." Shinichi didn't say anything as he grinned widely._

_"Can I have my sundae back now?" She didn't answer him as she stood up, a sundae in each hand. The girl walked over to the waste bin and threw them in, "Ran!"_

_"If you eat alot of sweets, Kudou, you'll get fat. And nobody wants a fat detective to solve their cases." She smirked at him, triumphantly._

_"Is that why people won't hire your dad?" Shinichi muttered, under his breath. Ran's eyes narrowed, dangerously in his direction. _

_"What did you say?" Her voice was low, laced with venom._

_"Nothing!" Shinichi said quickly, holding his hands up in front of him, defensively._

_"You shouldn't talk about my father that way, Shinichi!" Ran said, her voice rising with visible anger, "One day, Kudou.. something's going to happen because you're always talking about people and thinking too highly of yourself, you arrogant pig!"_

_She turned on her heels and stormed out of the diner. Shinichi stared at her as she left. Only when he saw Ran out of the big window, crossing the street did he come to his senses. He quickly got up and went after her._

_"Ran!" She didn't stop when she heard him calling out her name. Kudou was always talking down on Kogoro! So, her father wasn't the greatest detective in the world like Kudou Shinichi.. but that didn't give him the right to talk about her father that way! _

_"Ran, wait!" He grabbed her arm and quickly turned her around. Normally, Ran would've pummeled on anyone who touched her, especially Kudou, but for some weird reason, she couldn't bring herself to hurt him—at the moment._

_"What do you want, Kudou?" She asked, rudely. He needed to get it through his thick, obnoxious skull that the whole world didn't revolve around him._

_"I'm sorry." Ran blinked. Did he just apologize? Shinichi hardly ever apologized unless—"It was wrong of me to speak that way about your dad." Ran sweatdropped, she hadn't planned on him actually apologizing._

_Finally, she sighed, "It's fine, Shinichi, just.. don't be so bigheaded next time." Shinichi gave her this grin of his that always made her laugh._

_"I'll try my hardest." Shinichi started to walk her back to the apartment she shared with her father. Ran's mother, Kisaki Eri, was a great lawyer. She had separated from Kogoro and moved into an apartment far away from her father's office, "So.. wanna go to Tropical Land with me tomorrow?"_

_Ran turned to look at him, a smile gracing her face, "Are you trying to get yourself out of trouble, mister?"_

_Shinichi grinned again, "Maybe. Is that a yes?"_

_"Of course! I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"_

_"All right. Good night, Ran."_

_"Goodnight, obnoxious bighead." Ran stick her tongue out, playfully as she watch Shinichi walk away, laughing._

_"You should always smile, Ran—your face is prettier when you're not mad!" Shinichi called over his shoulder, one hand in his pocket, the other waving at her. Ran blushed, at a loss of words. She smiled, turning to go inside as her detective disappeared from sight._

oOo

"Ran—"

_What?_

She felt someone shaking her, "Ran?"

_Just a few more minutes.._

"Raaan, wake uuup, sleepy head." Ran groaned, hugging her pillow, traces of the dream floating through her head.

"Go away, Kudou, I don't want your stupid scarf." She mumbled, sleepily. Conan stood beside her bed, a bead of sweat forming at his right temple.

_She must be dreaming._

"Ran, I'm really hungry." Conan whined, poking at her forehead. Her face scrunched up, forehead wrinkling at the sudden touch. She slowly opened her eyes, vision still slightly blurred.

"What time is it?" She asked, groggily.

"Time for breakfast!" exclaimed Conan, tugging at the blanket, "Up, up, up, Ran!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Ran sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced around her room and spotted the calendar, pinned to her wall. She had forgotten to cross out the previous day with her red marker before she went to bed.

Ran continued rubbing her eyes. She didn't feel exhausted the day before, but as soon as her head hit the pillow, she felt as if all her energy had been drained right from her body. Ran was glad it was Saturday; had it been a school day, she would've been an hour or so late.

"Raaan, I'm hungry!" Conan continued to whine from her bed side. Ran turned her attention to him and she was immediately flooded with guilt.

"Oh, Conan, I'm sorry I didn't fix you anything for dinner last night! I can't begin to imagine how starving you must be!" She reached over and pulled him onto her bed and into her lap, arms coiling around his small frame. Conan's cheeks reddened as his face was pressed against her chest.

"I-I'm not that hungry!" He squirmed in her grasp, trying to loosen her hold on him. Ran held him a few moments longer before releasing him altogether, laughing.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, then I'll make you a big breakfast. How does that sound?" Conan sat on her lap, contemplating this deal before grinning and giving her two thumbs up. Ran slid out from beneath the young boy, ran a hand through his hair and headed for her bedroom door.

The house was quieter than usual and Ran subconsciously tiptoed to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She sighed and stripped off her clothes from the previous day so she could take a shower.

In her room, the boy remained on the bed. Conan yawn, sleepily. He stood up most of the night, watching Ran sleep. He was almost positive something was wrong with her from the way she behaved when she returned the night before. It troubled him greatly. Conan knew Ran was in love with him—she had confessed her feelings for Shinichi to him shortly after he arrived as the small boy, Edogawa Conan.

He put two-and-two together and realized she must've been behaving that way because of him.

"Tonight, Ran.. you'll get a call from Shinichi, I promise."

After the girl's shower, she pulled a robe on and went back into her room. Conan was fast asleep on her bed. She smiled, and gently stroked his hair. Observing him sleep made her sleepy all over again.

She removed Conan's glasses from his face and placed them on her nightstand, beside the picture. Ran tightened the robe around her and gently crawled into the bed, curling up behind Conan, idly playing with his hair as she fell back to sleep.

oOo

_**D.S.**_

_The shop underneath the Mouri Detective Agency was a coffee shop called POARO. Ran loved their coffee._

_She sipped a foam cup of it during Shinichi's soccer game. They were winning.. of course. Shinichi saw her in the crowd. When she noticed him looking at her, she smiled and waved an arm. He flashed her a quick grin before scoring another goal past the goalie._

_The crowd went wild, cheering for the winning team's school, Teitan High. Shinichi began to smirk, obnoxiously. Ran rolled her eyes, she hated when he did that._

_At the end of the game, Teitan High won the game. Shinichi was the one who scored nearly every single one of the goals, which was of no surprise to anyone attending Teitan High. Ran met up with him after the game._

_"Good job, Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed. She would've hugged him, but he was sweaty. Shinichi knew she didn't like him hugging her after a game, but he did it anyways, "Kudou!" She screeched, hitting his arm playfully. He laughed and drank the rest of her coffee._

_"Thanks, Ran!"_

_"Ran, Shinichi!" Sonoko left a group of girls and came running toward the couple.._

_"Hey, Sonoko." Ran greeted her friend and Shinichi stuck his tongue out at her. Sonoko shot him a glare, as she turned to Ran, smiling._

_"There's this huge party tonight, and one of the guys wants you to go! What do you say, Ran, will you?" Sonoko looked at her friend, hopefully. Ran quickly glanced at Shinichi. He looked a little unhappy about it for a minute before he put on a false cheerful smile when he noticed her stare._

_His smile said "Go for it, Ran!" But, in his eyes, she could easily tell he was lying, so, Ran looked at Sonoko and smiled, apologetically._

_"Sorry, Sonoko. I have plans."_

_"With who? If they aren't important, cancel!"_

_"I wouldn't cancel these plans for anything in the world." She smiled and shrugged again as she grabbed Shinichi's arm, "Bye, Sonoko! Have fun at your party!" Ran waved at her as she dragged Shinichi away, "C'mon, Kudou!"_

oOo

Conan had been awake from his nap for awhile now, studying Ran as she slept on. A smile formed on her face.

_I wonder what she's dreaming about.. _he wondered to himself.

Suddenly, Ran yawned and slowly opened her eyes to see Conan staring at her, "Hey." said Ran, a sleepy smile on her face. Conan was caught a litle off-guard by the sudden cheerfulness, but he did well at not showing it. He noted how contagious her happiness was as he grinned back at her.

"Hi, Ran! I didn't wake you, did I?" Conan asked.

"Of course not, Shinichi." Ran said, without realizing or meaning to, remnants of the dream swarming in her mind, eyes gazing at Conan through heavy lids, sleepy smile still in place.

"Heh.." Suddenly, Conan froze.

_What did she call me?_

"Is something wrong, Conan?" Ran asked, concerned, as the aftersleep effect began to wear off.

"Hahaha! Nothing's wrong, Ran!" He laughed, nervously, "I think I'll go play with Ayumi and Genta now!" Conan started to leave, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her.

"Why don't you spend some time with me today? I haven't really seen you in the past week." She stroked his hair. He blushed a shade of red as his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. Ran laughed and pushed them up with her index finger.

She noticed Conan's eyes wander down. Ran blinked, then looked down too. Her robe was open, revealing her chest. She gasped loudly and covered herself, blushing horribly.

"I-I.. get out!" Ran shrieked at Conan. He blushed again, and nodded as he ran out of her room. Quickly, Ran changed into some shorts and a tank top. She left her hair the way it always was as she exited your room and entered the living room.

It was empty. Kogoro must've departed already, "Conan?"

"Yeah, Ran?" He came out of the kitchen, sucking on a popsickle. There was a pink tint on his cheeks, and he refused to look at her. Ran blushed as well.

"Well.. let's go to the office then." Ran walked beside the boy as the pair left the apartment, headed in the direction of the Mouri Detective Agency. In the distance, she saw someone walking toward her that looked awfully familiar.

"Kazuha?" She asked, uncertainly when the girl was closer to her and Conan.

"Ran!" Toyama Kazuha exclaimed, hugging her. Kazuha was Hattori Heiji's love interest. She was kind of in the same area as Ran when it came to guys. Kazuha was also very suspicious of her at first, thinking she was going to steal Heiji from her. But, once her suspicions vanished, the two had become good friends.

"How are you?" Ran asked, smiling. From the walk between bumping into Kazuha and the apartment, Conan had slipped his hand into Ran's. He continued holding it as he looked at Kazuha.

"Oh I'm doing good! How about you?"

"Still breathing." Ran grinned, and Kazuha laughed, "Hey, my friend Sonoko and I are having a sleepover this weekend. I'd be happy if you came."

"This weekend? Sounds like fun, I'd love to come!" exclaimed Kazuha.

"Great! I'll give your number to Sonoko so she can call you and fill you in with the details."

"Okay! Hey, when are you going to come visit us in Osaka? Heiji and I miss you."

"I'll try to visit real soon, I promise—wait, what're you doing in Beika City?"

"Oh, I wanted these shoes but I couldn't find them anywhere in Osaka. I called one of the stores here and they had a pair in stock. They're holding it for me until two o'clock.." Kazuha glanced down at the watch on her wrist, eyes widening, "Listen, I have to run. I'll see you around, Ran! Bye!" She gave Ran a quick hug, flashed Conan a smile and hurried off.

_I wonder what Shinichi's doing now.. probably with some blonde-haired woman. That Kudou.. the next time I see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind_—

"Ran! Watch out!" Conan exclaimed, sternly as he yanked her hand, pulling her away from the street.

"Huh?" Ran blinked. The driver of a truck got out and began to yell at her. Ran was confused as Conan led her up the stairs to her father's agency.

She sat near the window, staring out. Again, all Ran could think about was Shinichi. Kogoro was talking to his daughter, but she wasn't paying any attention. She stared out the window at fluffly white clouds, visualizing Shinichi's face in them. One cloud really did look like Shinichi, which made her smile.

"Ran, are you listening to me?" Kogoro asked, impatiently.

"Huh?" She looked away from the window, attention diverted back to her father, "What?"

"I said, someone wants you on the phone." Her heart skipped a beat as she snatched the phone from her father. Funny, she hadn't heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?" She asked. If it was him..

"Hey there, fish face."

".. fish face!" Ran nearly exploded. He hadn't talked to her in _how _long? And he decided to greet her with _"Hey fish face!"_

Shinichi laughed, "How've you been? I missed you!"

"Don't try to change the subject, Kudou! Do you have any idea how long it's been since you've called? I've been worried sick! And you were probably off with some blonde-haired—"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! Who said anything about me being with a blondie?"

"Oh, so she's a brunette then!"

"Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous? I feel sorry for her! Having to put up with a dirty, stupid detective like you!"

"Now now. Such ugly words don't match your pretty face."

"At least I've got a pretty face! You and your words are both ugly." Shinichi burst out laughing, causing Ran to blink her anger away, stomach doing flips, "What's so funny?"

"Ran, I've missed you so much."

"Why?" she asked, almost suspiciously, "All we do is argue and bicker."

"I know. Like an old, married couple, right? At least, that's what our chemistry teacher always said. We're getting prepared for when we're married."

"I don't remember our chemistry teacher ever saying our bickering was preparing us for marriage." Ran titled her head to the side.

"He never said that."

"I don't get it, Shinichi."

"Ran, Ran, Ran. You can be so stupid sometimes." Ran's cheeks reddened with anger.

"I am not stupid, Kudou!"

"If you weren't, then you'd understand me!"

"Well, maybe if you would come out of mysterious, arrogant, fat-headed detective mode for a little bit, I'd understand!"

"My head isn't fat!"

"Shut up, Shinichi and explain it to me!"

"If you want me to shut up, then I won't be able to explain it to you, stupid." Ran's brow twitched with annoyance. And she wondered why she ever felt sad about him leaving.

"Kudou.."

"Our chemistry teacher never said our bickering was preparing us for marriage. _I'm _saying it is though. Because you're going to be my wife." Ran blushed horribly, stomach tightening, chest fluttering.

"A-and what makes you think I want to be married to a moron?"

"Oh, c'mon, Ran. If you didn't want to be my wife, you wouldn't flirt with me all the time."

"Flirt with you? Aha! That's a real laugh, Shinichi. Besides, _you _flirt with _me_."

"Oh, I know. That's why I hang out with you all the time."

"Whatever."

"It's the truth. Why do you think I'm always with you at school?"

"Because you're stupid and you have to copy the answers off of me." Shinichi snorted on the other line.

"Actually, Ran, I like seeing you in a skirt."

"What?!"

"You wish. I've seen better legs on a chair. I could have any girl I wanted."

"Careful, pal, your head's inflating."

"Hey, what's wrong with a little self-admiration?"

"Hmph.. and you say your head isn't fat?"

"You know I could have any girl I wanted."

"Do you call just to anger me, Kudou?"

"I like making you jealous."

"For the last time, Kudou, I'm not jealous!"

"I think you are. And you have no reason to be. I can have any girl I want, right?"

"Kudou.."

"Right, Ran?" Ran tightened her grip on the phone, brow twitching in extreme annoyance. What was he trying to get at?

"Right, Shinichi.." She managed to say through clenched teeth.

"And the only girl I want is you." Ran blushed, stomach tingling. She was at a loss of words, "Okay?"

"O-okay.."

"So, try not to get so jealous next time."

"I wasn't jealous.." Ran huffed.

"I hope you won't be so jealous when we're married."

"Oh, shut up, Kudou." Shinichi laughed.

"All right, my pretty brunette."

"When're you coming home, Shinichi?" There was silence on the phone and Ran's heart began beating faster. Did he hang up on her? "Shinichi.. Shinichi?"

"Afraid I hung up?"

"Dammit, Kudou!"

"Hey, you were the one who told me to shut up."

"When do you ever listen to me, idiot?"

"I listen to you all the time!"

"Oh, whatever, stupid."

"Is that the best you can do? Your comebacks are getting embarrassing, Mouri."

"That's because I don't have to use them anymore now that you're gone."

"Aww, does Ran miss Shinichi?"

"Yes.."

".. I'm sorry, Ran.."

"When are you coming back, Shinichi?"

"I'm not sure. I have a pile of cases I need to work on. I'll try to be back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Just.. hurry home, Shinichi."

"I'll try.. work on your comebacks while I'm gone. I don't want to be married to a witless moron." Ran laughed, eyes watering slightly.

"Well, I don't want to be married to an idiot, so don't come back until your intelligence finally surpasses roadkill."

"There's the Ran I know and love!" Shinichi exclaimed, laughing. Ran sniffled, quickly brushing away a few tears that slid down her cheeks, "Are you crying?"

"What? No, idiot!"

"It sounds like you are!"

"You're so empty-headed, Kudou!"

"At least I'm not fat."

".. WHAT!? DID YOU JUST CALL ME FAT!"

"No, stupid! I said I'M not fat. And you say I'm dumber than road kill?

"Just wait until I see you, Kudou, I'm going to kick your butt so hard, your nose will bleed!"

"That didn't make any sense, stupid!"

"It'll make sense when I beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"Wives aren't supposed to want to kill their husbands!"

"I don't want to marry an idiot like you, Kudou!"

"Good, because I don't want to marry a fish-faced girl like you!"

"GOODBYE, KUDOU." Ran shouted.

"See ya, Ran!" Ran managed to catch before slamming the phone down onto the receiver. She sat at her father's desk, fuming. Kogoro sat on the couch, newspaper lowered, staring, wide-eyed at his daughter.

"What?"

"I feel sorry for that Kudou kid, if you do marry him."

"Were you listening to my conversation?!" Conan slipped back into the agency, fixing his bowtie. His disappearance went unnoticed by the father and daughter. He sat on the sofa beside Kogoro.

"With you yelling so loudly, I'd be surprised if the Inspector didn't hear it downtown!"

"Dad!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah.

A/N: This one takes place the following week, on Friday.

oOo

"Happy birthday, Ran!"

"Happy birthday!"

"Here's my gift! Hope you like it!"

"See you at the sleepover tomorrow, Ran!"

Ran had been hearing similar comments from everyone all day. She had gotten a lot more presents from people than she expected and her art teacher even allowed the students to throw her a surprise party during the class period. She was overwhelmed by everyone's kindness, and was in a good mood all day.

Ran had told Sonoko to schedule her sleepover the next day. She wanted tot keep the rest of her birthday free, just in case a certain someone decided to call, or a certain father decided to take her out for dinner.

Ran sat in her last class of the day, eyes glued to the clock as her teacher droned on about Lord knows what. The class had only started a few minutes prior and the girl was already sleepy.

Ran cradled her head with her arms on the desk, yawning, eyes beginning to close.

_I'm just going to rest my eyes.. for a few.. moments.._

"Now, this happens all the time.."

oOo

_**D.S.**_

_Ran wore a sleek black dress, which clung to her every curve. Her hair was curled, cascading down the middle of her back. Her eye makeup was heavy, lips coated a bit with gloss, cheeks brushed a slight red.. Earrings dangled from her lobes. The white silk gloves that covered her hands stopped just below her elbows. An empty wine cup was the only object on the round table._

_Similar round tables were scattered throughout the room, but only she was there. She was the only member of the audience. _

_Ran leaned forward in her seat, elbows perched on the surface of the table, silk fingers laced, knuckle against her chin. She narrowed her eyes at the man on the stage before her. _

_He was the only one on stage. The coat to his tuxedo was draped over his stool. His tie was loosened, the top buttons of his shirt were undone. One of his hands was shoved in his pocket, the other rubbed his temple. His hair was unusually messy, a lit cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth._

_He inhaled, and blew the smoke out of the other corner of his hand that had been rubbing his temple was brought to his mouth. He removed the cigarette and held it between his index and middle fingers. The hand that had been in the depths of his pocket was pulled out as he walked toward the microphone. _

_Out of nowhere, a bright stage light was centered on him. He sighed. His free hand grasped the microphone and pulled it off of its stand. He held the microphone to his lips, grabbing the top of the mic stand with his cigarette hand. Smoke rose from the cigarette's tip._

_"We all recognise.. that I'm.. the problem here." He sang in a low voice. The corners of Ran's lips curled into a satisfied smirk, "We all recognise.. that I'm.. the problem here."_

_He flicked the ashes of his cigarette onto the ground without releasing the mic stand. Ran never took her eyes off of him._

_"Would you like any milk, ma'am?" Ran's brows furrowed as she forced herself to tear her gaze from him. She turned, and looked toward the ground, staring coldly at the light brown teddy bear._

_"It's impossible.. to know.. or so it seems.. what I'm supposed to do.. with you.. or anything," He slowly sang again, "I know that playing this time.. is going.. to fall on me.. 'cause we all recognise.. that I'm.. the problem here."_

_Ran turned her glare back to him, silent shock that he'd even dare to sing without her watching. He never raised his gaze to her, kept his eyes downcasted, hair falling into his face. It made it impossible for her to see his eyes._

_"Mademoiselle?" Ran looked to her side again, narrowing her eyes at the floating pair of white gloves. One of the gloves carried a bottle of champagne, "Voulez-vous un autre verre, mademoiselle?"_

_"Yes.. and don't bother me again."_

_"Bien sûr.. que vous le souhaitez, mademoiselle." The hands poured the champagne into her empty glass and floated away. Ran returned her attention to the stage._

_"Can't help but feel attacked.. what's that.. supposed to mean? I know I won't relax.. or act.. like it's no big deal," He sang through clenched teeth, tightening his grip on the mic stand. Ran frowned. That wasn't supposed to happen, "This happens all the time.. it's kind.. of our routine.." She huffed, angrily, "But we all recognise.. that I'm the problem here.."_

_Ran grabbed the wine glass and brought it to her lips. The champagne clashed against her closed lips, wetting them before she set the glass back down. As Ran began reaching a hand out, a skeleton in a suit stood beside her, a cloth napkin on the silver platter it carried. She reached for the napkin without acknowledging the skeleton any further. _

_She dabbed the napkin at her lips as he sang into the mic, "We all recognise.. that I'm the problem here.. we all recognise.. that I'm the problem here.. we all recognise.. that I'm the problem here.." Ran returned the napkin to the platter and the skeleton bowed as it stepped back, fading into the darkness of the room._

_"We all recognise.. that I'm the problem.."_

_Ran stood. He continued staring at the floor of the stage. She manuevered around the round table and slowly made her way toward the stage. As she approached the stage, a staircase grew from the ground. Ran stood in front of him. He finally looked up at her, eyes vacant, face expressionless. _

_"Am I the problem here?"_

_"You know you are.."_

_"But I like when the words come from your lips, Sera.." Ran was taken aback. She was not Sera. He smirked at her. Angry tears raced down her rosey cheeks. She slapped him as hard as she could. The sound of her silk hand against his cheek echoed throughout the room. He continued to smirk, chest rumbling as he laughed. The room erupted into laughter._

_"I thought you loved me, Shinichi.."_

_"You realise that I'm the problem here." The laughter grew louder and louder. Ran covered her ears. It was almost unbearable to hear. She stumbled, eyes squeezed shut. She knocked over the mic stand and the stool before collapsing to her knees, hands grasping her ears. _

_A hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her up. The unbearably loud laughter had ceased to exist as she locked eyes with him. They were the only ones there. Her ears were still ringing from the echo of the mirth. It didn't fade though. It grew louder. It sounded like a bell._

_"Wake up.."_

oOo

"Ran, wake up!" Ran jolted awake, eyes wide. She looked up at Sonoko, who was staring at her, strangely, "You okay?"

"Um.. yeah, fine. Just.. weird dream, you know?"

"Yeah, I gues.. c'mon, the bell rang." Ran glanced around and realized they were the only ones remaining in the large classroom. Their teacher was waiting at the door for them.

"Hurry it up, I have an apointment in half an hour." Ran quickly gathered her things and hurried out of the room behind Sonoko. The two walked off campus, book bags in hands.

"Okay, so, we're having your sleepover tomorrow night. I called that Kazuha girl and she said she's coming too." Ran nodded at the information, mind on the dream. Who was Sera?

"Hey, Sonoko, do we know anybody named Sera?" Sonoko's face twisted in a look of concentration before she shook her head.

"None that I can think of.. why?"

"Oh.. just wondering."

"Wanna come back to my house?"

"Can't. Gotta go home and start dinner. Plus, I have a ton of homework that I want to do before the weekend so I won't be stressing about it on Sunday."

"All right.. see you tomorrow, Ran-chan. Happy birthday again!"

"Thanks, Sonoko. See you." Ran waved to her friend as they went down separate streets, Sonoko on her way to her mansion, and Ran, headed toward the agency. She arrived at about the same time as Conan, "Hey.. how was school?"

"Boring.." Conan mumbled, making it to the door before Ran. He kicked his shoes off and padded inside in his socks. Ran scolded the back of Conan's head as she arranged his shoes neatly by the door, pulling her own off, "Hey, Kogoro." Conan greeted. Kogoro grunted from behind his newspaper.

"Hi, dad." Ran was second in line to greet him. She also received a grunt in reply. As she approached the desk, Kogoro slammed his newspaper onto the desk, startling both Ran and Conan.

"I'm going to the store." He exclaimed before getting up, pulling his shoes on and slamming the agency's door shut behind him. Conan and Ran shared a look before he plopped down on the sofa with a crossword puzzle, and she took a seat where Kogoro had previously been, picking up the newspaper.

A knock came from the front door fifteen minutes later. Ran was about to stand up to answer it, but Conan beat her to it.

"I got it!" Conan opened the door, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Detective Mouri.. are you his son?"

"Wha--? No, no!" Conan quickly waved his hands. Ran got up and stood behind Conan.

"Don't be rude, Conan! Come in." She smiled politely at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed lady, "I'm his daughter, Ran." She and the woman exchanged polite bows. The pair of women, plus Conan sat down on the couch in the office, "I'm sorry.. my dad isn't in right now. Maybe we can help you?"

"Actually.. I heard you had connections to Kudou Shinichi?" She asked, fiddling with a charm on her bracelet.

Ran hesitated for a moment, her suspicions about Shinichi being with a blondie were roused again, "Sorry.. I didn't catch your name."

"Oh.. my name is Sera..so, about Kudou Shinichi.."

"Yeah," Ran interrupted, polite tone disappearing completely, "I'm going to close the office. Why don't you come back later?"

The lady looked at her, before she nodded and left. Ran's normally friendly smile was gone. It was replaced by furrowed brows and clenched teeth.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Conan got up to get it, but Ran stopped him, "I'll get it.." She stomped over to the phone and snatched it up, "Kudou, this had better be—"

"Uh.. is this Ran?" A familiar voice on the other line asked, nervously.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, it is.." Ran felt her face redden from embarrassment, "May I help you?"

"This is Inspector Megure. I need Kogoro, is he in?"

"Inspector Megure!" Ran laughed, nervously. Conan eyed her, as her cheeks turned another shade of pink. The front door to the detective agency opened and in walked Kogoro.

"Oh, he just walked in! I'll put him right now." Ran held her hand over the phone and turned to Kogoro, "Dad, it's Inspector Megure."

Kogoro snatched the phone from his daughter, "Yes, Inspector?"

Ran walked away from him and sat down on one of the sofas. Conan sat across from her, "What did the inspector want, Ran?"

"I don't know." she replied, honestly as she shrugged her shoulders, "He probably wants Dad to solve another case."

"Right.." Ran and Conan were quiet for a couple of minutes when Kogoro slapped the phone back down.

"Inspector Megure wants me to solve another case!" Kogoro began to laugh, loudly.

oOo

Ran and Conan had been told to remain at the agency when Inspector Megure had drove up in a police car to retrieve the detective, much to Conan's dispair.

"But I want to go!" Conan whined for the millionth time. Ran had never seen him throw such a tantrum before. It was kind of amusing.

"Do you miss Dad?" She teased. Conan huffed angrily as he sat on the sofa, arms crossed over his chest, "Don't worry, Conan, Dad'll be home in a bit." She resumed her homework, which she had started after Megure and Kogoro had left.

_I don't miss that old geezer.. but he'll never be able to solve that case without me!_

An hour passed, and the phone remained silent. Conan had been staring at it, intensely over the last hour, "He'll call when he's finished, Conan." Ran muttered after she glanced up from her homework. Conan mumbled something under his breath before turning his attention to the television set, not the least bit interested in the scores of the soccer match.

"Ran, I'm hungry." complained Conan after another five minutes of silence. He heard her curse under her breath at a math equation and grinned goofily at her. Ran looked up, blinking at his expression.

"What?"

"I heard that."

"And if you ever repeat it, I'll cut off your tongue." Ran stated, cheerfully. She continued with her homework for fifteen more minutes before she leaned back in her father's chair and tossed the pencil onto her open book, sighing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked, not tearing his gaze from the T.V.

"Shinichi hasn't called."

"Did he say he was gonna call you?"

"No, but.. my birthday is today. I wanted him to call.. but he probably forgot.." Ran sighed as she crossed her arms on the desk and rested her head against them.

"Wow, what a jerk. I can't believe that good-looking detective would forget something like your birthday."

_I can't believe I forgot about her birthday!_

"I think Dad forgot about it too..he hasn't said anything to me all day.." came Ran's muffled response from her spot behind the desk.

"Well, Kogoro forgets everything." Ran didn't reply. Silence befell the pair and the only noise that could be heard was the cheering from the soccer match on the television, "Hey, Ran, I'm gonna go to the store on the corner and get some snacks, okay?" Ran mumbled something incoherently as Conan slipped out of the agency.

A few moments later, Ran was startled by the unusually loud ringing of the telephone. She lazily picked it up and held it to her ear, voice droning on "Mouri Detectively Agency, Detective Mouri is not in at the moment, but if you can leave me with your name and a number where you can be reached—"

"Jeez, you sound really bored."

"Shinichi!" exclaimed Ran, happily. Maybe he didn't forget! He laughed on the other end.

"Hey, Ran, how's it going?"

"Good, I guess."

"That doesn't sound so good then."

"What do you know?"

"Everything."

"If you knew everything, then you'd know what's wrong." Or maybe he did..

"That takes the fun out of you telling me."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"What is there to understand?"

"It's a taboo subject, I can't comment on it any further."

"I'm going to hang up on you."

"Oh, c'mon, lighten up." Ran mumbled under her breath, "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"It wasn't yours to catch in the first place, Kudou."

"Whoa, a little hostile there, Ran. Why're you so bitter today?"

"Why haven't you called?"

"I called last week!"

"I don't care!"

"I can't call you every day, you know."

"And why not?"

"Because, talking on the phone everyday to someone of the opposite sex would make that person the other's significant other."

"No it wouldn't, it'd just mean the person cared about his friend a lot."

"I do care about you, Ran."

"Then why haven't you called?"

"Jeez, what is this, twenty questions? You can ask me things like that when we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend. But since we're not a couple, you're just regular Mouri Ran."

"Have we been unofficially going out this entire time?"

"I don't approve of your sarcasm, Mouri."

"Then answer my question!"

"Which one!?"

"Why haven't you called me?!"

"I've been busy, Ran! You know that!"

"Busy with Sera?" Shinichi grew silent. Ran huffed, "Well?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shinichi replied, coolly.

"Then why did you pause before answering me?"

"For dramatic effect. I know how much of a melodramatic queen you are."

"Melodramatic queen!" Ran's cheeks reddened in anger, "How dare you!"

"Do I really need to explain something as trivial as this to someone as simple as you? Really, Ran, what happened to being witty?"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore, Shinichi.." Ran sniffled. She was feeling especially emotional, since he had forgotten her birthday.

"Why? What did I do?" Ran sniffled again, brushing the tears from her eyes, "Ran? Why're you crying?"

"Jerk.."

"Ran, wait—!" She hung up before he had a chance to say anything else. He forgot her birthday. It's been the same date every year since they've been friends and he still forgot! She never forgot his birthday. She always made it a point to do something special for him every year, since his parents were never around and they were such good friends.

But it was so typical of Shinichi. He never remembered her birthday. Why was she so surprised? She began feeling pangs of regret. He called and she just hung up on him. Ran felt guilty for getting so upset. It felt worse now that he wasn't with her anymore. She believed their relationship had strengthened. She must've just been fooling herself.

The tears slid down her cheeks, but she didn't bother brushing them away as she pushed her books away from her and cried into her arms. The phone rang again. She didn't pick it up, so the answering machine got it. It was Shinichi.

_"Ran, please, pick up. I really need to talk to you."_

She stared at the phone. He pleaded for her to answer the phone a few more times before sighing in defeat, apologizing and hanging up. Ran sniffled.

The phne rang once more. This time, she answered it with a meek "Mouri Detective Agency."

"Hey, sweetie."

"Oh.. hey, Mom."

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks.."

"Why doesn't my precious daughter sound happy that it's her birthday?"

"Because men are jerks."

"Oh, I knew that much on my own, sweetheart. What's wrong? Is it your father?"

"Well.. yes, him and Shinichi. They both forgot about my birthday."

"They're typical men. The only things they care about are busty women, beer, and sports."

"Don't forget about investigations."

"Ah, yes.. how can anyone forget about the investigations.. listen, sweetie, try not to be too upset about your father and Shinichi. The day isn't over yet. You have a while left to go until your birthday officially ends. Who knows? Maybe they'll surprise you."

"Yeah.. maybe.."

"I love you, sweetie."

"Love you too, Mom."

"I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Yeah.."

"Goodbye." Ran hung up the phone, feeling the same way she did before her conversation with her mother.

_If that was supposed to make me feel better, Mom did a lousy job at it.._

Ran remained at the agency for a few more hours. She glanced at the hanging clock, and it read 7:47. Conan had not returned, and neither had her father. She assumed Conan bumped into his friends on the walk to the store and took off with them, and her father had solved the case and went out drinking with Megure and his boys.

She sighed and began gathering her things. She noticed Conan had left a few of his things behind too and grabbed them. She tidied the agency up a bit before leaving, locking the door behind her. Night had already fallen, but the streets were still as busy as ever since it was Friday night.

The walk to the apartment was relatively uneventful. Ran dug around in her book bag for her keys until she finally managed to fish them out and unlock the door to her home. She pushed it open and stumbled inside, realizing how hard and quiet it was.

Her brows furrowed. Conan wasn't home? She groped the wall for the light switch until she found it and flipped it on.

"SURPRISE!" Ran screamed, dropping all her things as people sprung out from their hiding spots, throwing confetti at her, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAN!"

She stared at everyone present: her father, Megure, his investigative team, Sonoko, some girl friends from school, Conan, his friends, her mom, Kazuha, and Heiji.. the only person missing was Shinichi. But somehow, that didn't matter to her as her eyes watered. Everyone had huge grins on their faces. Sonoko was the first to bulldozer the birthday girl.

"You guys did all this for me?" Ran asked, still in shock as she returned the hug.

"Of course, sweetie," Eri replied, "You deserve it." Everyone filed in a line to give her a hug. The last person in line was Conan. She knelt down to his level and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Ran."

"Thanks, Conan.."

"Can I have a hug too?" She laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course." Ran pulled him into a loving embrace. As he pulled away, she planted a kiss on his forehead, causing him to blush. The party continued, with music and cake and laughter. As midnight approached, people began to give their salutations as they prepared for departures. They wished Ran a last happy birthday before disappearing into the night. Eri agreed to drop Conan's friends off at their homes on her way back to her place.

A few minutes before midnight, there was a knock at the front door. Kogoro had passed out on the couch, and Conan was falling asleep in an armchair. Ran, who had been picking up after the party, blinked.

_Who could be at the door at this hour?_

She hurried to answer the door and was greeted by a man, no older than nineteen. He held a huge bouquet of roses in his arms, "Two dozen roses for a Mouri Ran?"

"That's me."

"Here ya go." She frowned as she accepted the roses.

"Do most flower shops deliver after hours?"

"Nope, but this was a special order that we just couldn't refuse. Have a nice night." He nodded to her and walked away before she could interrogate him any further. Ran closed the door and went into the kitchen, placing the bouquet on the table. She spotted a card and plucked it out, reading it:

**Ran,**

**Twenty-four roses, or a million, no matter how many I send to you,**

**none of it can amount to your beauty.**

**You didn't let me tell you happy birthday on the phone, idiot.**

**So here is my gift to you.**

**It isn't much, but I promise I'll make it up to you.**

**I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your party.**

**Happy birthday, beautiful.**

**your beloved detective,**_  
Shinichi_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, as usual.

A/N: This is Wednesday, of the following week. After the party, after the roses, after the sleepover.  
(:

oOo

Conan sat on the couch of the agency. Kogoro had taken off an hour or so before with Megure. He didn't bother mentioning where, but he did say he would be back late. Ran had gone to the store, leaving him by himself.

He crossed his arms, moodily as he thought about the day before, at Professor Asaga's house.

oOo

_"Shinichi, please, you are getting your filthy feet all over my books." The professor scowled at the boy, waving a wrench at him, threateningly._

_"Do you even need these, Asaga?" Conan picked up a thick, hard covered book and read the title aloud, "People Who Don't Know They're Dead.." He picked up another book, "Bombproof Your Horse.." _

_"These are important books, Shinichi!" _

_"Oh, really?' He read the title of another book, "Living with Crazy Buttocks.." He peered over the top of his glasses at the old man, "Really, Professor?" The professor released a nervous chuckle._

_"Well, they are certainly interesting reads." Conan rolled his eyes, "You seem rather on-edge lately, Shinichi. Is something troubling you?" the professor asked, his accent noticeable._

_"It's just being in this stupid body. I had to listen to Ran cry on the phone on Friday, Professor. She's getting worst too.. a couple weeks ago, she almost walked straight into the street. If she had, she would've been hit by a truck." He sighed heavily, shaking his head, "We need to find a cure for this damned curse, and fast. I don't know how much longer I can keep her satisfied with these phone calls."_

_"How much longer can you keep yourself satisfied?" The professor asked, setting down his wrench._

_"I don't know, Asaga.. it's killing me, being so close to her and her not knowing it. She thinks I'm with some blondie named Sera. And to make matters worse, this Sera girl came to the agency on Ran's birthday, looking for me."_

_"Who is she?"_

_"I have no idea, but it's upsetting Ran. I'd do anything to be able to assure Ran that there's nobody else. That there never will be."_

_"You have to be patient, Shinichi.. I'm trying my hardest to locate a counterdose for your poison."_

_"I'm tired of being patient though, Agasa! I want to tell Ran who I really am!"_

_"But telling her would only endanger her, Shinichi.. you don't want to put her life on the line, do you?"_

_"No," Conan sighed, "Of course not.. I just want to get out of this damn body already." He snarled, tugging at his jacket._

_"I know, Shinichi, I know.."_

oOo

It frustrated him. There wasn't a damn thing he could do about any of it. He usually had the answers and he felt so lost when he didn't.

Someone knocked at the door. Conan dragged himself over to the door, opening it to reveal Sonoko. He had been in a grumpy mood ever since his arrival from Professor Asaga's. Being around this witch wasn't going to brighten his mood.

"Well, look who we have here.. it's the bratty little Conan kid."

"What do you want, Sonoko?" Conan replied, tonelessly.

"Where's Ran?"

"She went to the store. Why?"

"So, Kogoro couldn't go on his own? I swear, you guys over-work that poor girl. One day, she's going to crack under ALL that pressure." Sonoko lectured, pointing a finger at Conan like it was his fault.

"Hey, it's not like I made her go!" He really wasn't in the mood to argue.

Sonoko eyed the little boy, suspicious, "Are you trying to get mouthy with me?"

"No.." The little detective groaned, "Look, Sonoko.. Ran's not home, okay? I'll tell her you—" Conan began to slowly close the door to the agency but Sonoko stopped him by putting her foot in the way.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

_No.._

"... Sure." He reluctantly allowed her to walk freely into the detective agency. Conan stalked back to the couch and sat down, moodily. Sonoko followed behind him and sat on the opposite couch of the little boy. Conan wasn't one to get mad often, so it was noticeable when he was angry, or upset.

"Sheesh, Conan.. what the hell's your problem?" Sonoko asked, snobbily.

He could feel his temper rising as he tried to control himself, "That's none of your business, is it?" He snapped. He should've been used to his kid body—and voice. But he wasn't. The youth in his voice was reminding him he wasn't the same seventeen-year-old ace detective anymore. And it was getting him angrier by the minute. So angry that he wanted to explode—and Sonoko was the one he'd bring Hell upon.

"You don't have to give me an attitude." She replied, sticking her nose into the air. Sonoko made it seem like Conan ALWAYS had an attitude and that she was Little Miss Perfect Angel.

Conan shot her the nastiest glare he could muster, "Maybe I wouldn't have an attitude if you weren't here!" Was his reply. His normally warm blue eyes were ice cold with anger, and frustration. Sonoko being around him wasn't making the boy feel any better.

Sonoko was shocked, and showed it. She quickly hid her surprised expression with an angrier one, very similiar to the face Conan was wearing. She imitated him, by shooting Conan one of her own nasty glares, "Did you take your afternoon nap today, _little boy_? Maybe that's why you're so grumpy.." Sonoko replied, mockingly it seemed.

Conan wanted to slap Sonoko across the face so badly. He would've too, if Ran hadn't walked through the front door, carrying grocery bags.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw Conan and Sonoko shooting each other the ugliest glares she's ever seen, "Uh.. hey?" Ran said, a little uneasily. She sensed a lot of the anger in the room, and most of it was vibrating off of Conan.

_I wonder what's wrong with him? He's been so grumpy since he got home yesterday.._

"Look, Sonoko.. Ran's here.. why don't you tell her whatever you wanted to say?" Conan hissed, as he tried to put on a sickeningly sweet smile, while still maintaining that evil look of his.

Ran looked from Sonoko to Conan, confused, "Why would I do that? I—" But Conan cut her off.

"Because, nobody wants you here.." He sneered. Ran was totally shocked. By both Conan and Sonoko's behaviors. She opened her mouth to comment on it. Before she could say anything, Conan hopped off the couch and stormed out of the building, leaving the door wide open. Sonoko yelled out in anger and followed, but slamming the door behind her.

After coming out of her momentary shock, Ran hurried out of the agency and down the stairs. On her left, she could see Sonoko stomping away. To her right, she saw the little frame of an eight-year-old, fading out of her view.

She began to ponder which one to follow. A moment or two later, she turned to her right and started to look around for the boy.

"Conan?" She called out. Somehow, he suddenly disappeared from the crowd. One minute, she could see him. Ran blinked, then the next, he was gone.

_Like Shinichi.. _She thought to herself, sadly.

She shook it off though. She didn't have time to worry about him. Suddenly, he came back into her view, "Conan!"

He turned around, startled to see she had followed him instead of going after Sonoko, her closest girl friend. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"Hey there." Ran smiled down at him, warmly. Conan tried his best to muster up a small smile. Though, it was obvious to the girl he was having a hard time doing it. Frowning, she bent down and picked him up.

"Ran!" He hissed at her, and began to struggle against here. Ran noticed the boy blushing as she held him closer to her and couldn't help but smile. She carried him down a less crowded street where she finally planted Conan's feet firmly onto the ground.

"Now.." Ran knelt down so she was eye-level with him, "Wanna tell me what happened back at the agency?"

Conan tried his best to avoid making eye contact with Ran, as he fiddled with the hem on his jacket, "No.." She heard him barely mutter.

"Why not?"

" 'Cause." He replied, a little shyly as he began to rock back and forth on his feet, the blush from before darkening. Ran laughed softly and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Tell me, Conan.. what's wrong?" She asked, a more serious expression on her face this time. She stared at Conan, hard. There was something in his eyes, that made her want to look at them all day. His eyes were so familiar. Slowly, she reached forward and took the glasses off his face. Ran didn't realize she was doing it. She continued to stare at him. His ice cold blue eyes from before melted and softened a bit as he stared back.

"Ran.." She heard him murmur, hoarsely. He lifted a hand, and she felt it gently caressing her cheek. Her heart began to quicken in its pace. It thudded against her chest. She could hear it in her ears, and she wondered if he could too.

"Shinichi.." She breathed. Deep in his blue seas, she noticed love and concern. Something she only expected from Shinichi..

The two were brought back to reality when someone called out to them.

"Conan!" Off to their left, little Yoshida Ayumi came running toward them, waving an arm and laughing. Following closely behind her, were Kojima Genta and Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko.

"Ayumi!" Genta panted as he continued running with great effort, "Slow down!"

Ran heard Conan mutter something under his breath—though she didn't really hear what he said, she could've sworn she heard something like:

_"Damn little kids.."_

Ran stared at Conan, in confusion. He felt her eyes on him, so Conan turned to look at her, "What's wrong, Ran?"

"What did you say just now?" Immediately, a look of panic and/or nervousness crossed over Conan's boyish features.

"Haha! What are you talking about? I didn't say anything, Ran!" He began to laugh, loudly and nervously. He always did that when she asked him certain questions. Ran opened her mouth to question him again, but Ayumi finally caught up to the pair.

"Hi, Conan!" She squealed, excitedly. She didn't even look exhausted or tired from running. She must've had alot of energy. She grabbed onto his arm, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Hey, Ayumi.." Conan replied, monotonously. Ran stifled as giggle as she straightened up, brushing the imaginary dust from her skirt. A minute later, Genta halted to a stop next to the young girl, gasping for air. Mitsuhiko obviously wasn't paying attention, because he bumped into Genta and two went crashing down. Ayumi released Conan's arm to look at the two boys. She giggled, covering her mouth.

"Oh, you two!" The little group of children aways had a way of making Ran feel better, and more at ease. Their innocence was what was so calming to her. The way they laughed and played and joked like there wasn't a care in the whole entire world.

Especially with Conan. His presence was the most soothing. Ran was content with being around him. It was the same kind of content feeling she had when she was around Shinichi—or when the two of them were talking on the phone. That was the main problem.

Conan was exactly like Shinichi in every aspect, minus the glasses. His personality, his sense of humor, the way he liked soccer. His crime solving abilities.. his keen eye for detail. He was Shinichi—but, he wasn't. Edogawa Conan was just a shrunken version of Kudou Shinichi with glasses.

But, was it truly possible for a seventeen-year-old famous, high school detective to shrink down to an eight-year-old? Conan gave off hints to him being Shinichi, even if he didn't realize it.

"Hey, Conan, where's your glasses?" Ran had leaned against the building wall, as she studied Conan. She only heard pieces of their conversation.

"Uh.. I don't—"

"Ran has 'em!" Genta pointed out in a loud shout as he pointed to her hand. All eyes were on her, but Ran had yet to come out of her little trance.

"Ran?" Ayumi's sweet, innocent voice filled her ears. She blinked, startled.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Mitsuhiko asked, with obvious concern. Ran smiled down at them, sadly and nodded. They couldn't tell the difference between a sad smile and a happy one, yet. So, they didn't bug the girl about it any longer. Conan, however, just stared at her. Ran knew he was, but she didn't want to ackowledge it. He was only reinforcing her suspicions.. she didn't want him to.

"Ran, how come you have Conan's glasses?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Oh! I had to follow the little rascal to give them to him. Right, Conan?" Ran thought up a quick excuse and used it.

"Oh, right!" Conan laughed, taking his glasses from her. He put them back on, nodding. The little kids easily bought their made-up story. Suddenly, Ran heard a low, grumbling noise coming from Genta's direction.

He laughed loudly. One hand rubbed his stomach and the other rubbed the back on his neck, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Genta!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed, shaking his head. Again, Ayumi giggled as she latched herself back onto Conan's arm.

"Let's all go get a hotdog, then go to the park!" She suggested.

"Yeah!" The other two boys shouted, in unison, "Are you coming to?" Genta asked Conan.

"Um.." Conan looked up at Ran, as if asking for permission. She was about to say he couldn't go—but she noticed the looks she was getting from Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta. Ran was very reluctant to let him go. She wanted to talk to him so badly, but it could wait until later on.

Sadly, the girl smiled again, "Have fun, you kids." Conan studied her expression, closely. It was obvious to him she was sad. Ran hadn't noticed him studying her as he noticed her doing the same to him just moments earlier.

Ran noticed Conan's expression when she said he could go. It looked a little hurt. Why? Didn't he want to go? She knew Conan, he'd be able to get out of it if it was boring him or something.

"I want you home before dark, Conan. See you later! Have fun!" Ran waved at the little kids as she walked away. Conan's blue eyes, burning into the back of her head as she turned the corner. He stared at the spot she had once been. Ayumi awoke him from his sleep when she tugged on his arm.

"Let's go, Conan!"

"Huh? Oh, right!" He nodded and followed the three, staying in the rear of the group. He wasn't focused. All his thoughts were on Ran..

When the girl returned to the agency, she saw her dad at his desk, talking on the phone.

Another case, most likely. Nobody ever called on that phone for Kogoro unless it was Inspector Megure, a current client, or someone looking to hire Detective Mouri. Well.. Eri sometimes called from there, or Shinichi, but she knew it wasn't either of them on the other line.

For some reason, Ran didn't think he'd get the case solved.. Conan had become a good luck charm for Kogoro. Whenever he was around, Kogoro solved the cases correctly. But.. he never remembered solving them, though.

"Yes. I'll get right on it, ma'am." Kogoro hung up the phone.

"Who was it, Dad?" His daughter asked, sitting on the couch.

"Some old broad who thinks her husband is having an affair with his twenty-three year old secretary." Kogoro explained as if it were no big deal. He leaned back in his seat and opened his newspaper, reading it. Ran turned the TV on, and watched it for a bit.

As soon as Kogoro hung up the phone, there was a knock on the door. Ran stood and opened the door to an older woman, brown hair going past her shoulders, sunglasses over her eyes, brown trenchcoat and gloves on. Her lips were coated with red lipstick, "Come in."

"How may I help you?" Kogoro looked up from his newspaper to the newcomer.

"Detective Mouri?"

"At your service."

"I think I'm being stalked."

"What? Please, take a seat. Ran, bring some tea." Ran nodded and hurried to brew the threesome a cup of tea.

_That's unusual attire for such a bright day._

She returned to the pair, carrying a tray with a small kettle and three cups. She set the tray down on the coffee table and poured the tea into their cups before sitting down across from them, hands folded in her lap as she gazed at the woman with concern.

"Don't you worry about it, Suzumiya, I'll get right on the case."

"Oh, Detective Mouri, you're the greatest!" The woman flung herself onto Kogoro, arms wrapping around his neck. A sheepish grin spread across his face as he rubbed her back. Ran glared at the two as the phone rang.

She stood to answer it, huffing with annoyance before saying, "Mouri Detective Agency."

"Hello, Ran? This is Mitsuhiko's mother."

"Oh, hello, Tsuburaya-san, how may I help you?"

"Who is it, Ran?"

"It's Mitsuhiko's mom. One of Conan's friends." She glanced over her shoulder to Kogoro.

"Oh.."

"Have the children called to check in with you?"

"No, they haven't called, but I saw them earlier. I believe they were on their way to the park."

"Oh, thank you, Ran."

"Not at all, Tsuburaya-san. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and turned to see her father drinking his tea.

"Thank you again, Detective."

"Oh, of course, Suzumiya." The two stood and bowed their heads, "Call tomorrow to check in, all right?"

"I will, and thank you so much, Detective." Kogoro grinned. The woman turned to Ran, "Goodbye." She bowed and left the office.

"What a nice lady." Kogoro took his place at his desk as Ran began cleaning up the tea.

A couple hours later, the phone rang and Kogoro answered it again, "Mouri Detective Agency, Detective Mouri Kogoro here to solve your case." Ran heard him say in a polite voice. She rolled her eyes, "Oh.. it's you. Ran, the phone." Kogoro's tone changed noticeable.

She got up and took the phone from Kogoro's hand, "Hello?"

"Hey there!" A familiar voice sang into the phone. Ran felt her heart stop beating for a second when she instantly recognized who it was.

"What do you want?"

"Oho, not happy to hear from me? Last time, you demanded to know why I hadn't called," Shinichi huffed, jokingly. She could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Get over it, crybaby. You can't expect me to be happy every time you call."

"As I recall, you have yet to show any happiness each time I've called, my dear Ran," Shinichi said, "Unless I've mistaken being called an empty-headed, dirty, obnoxious jerk as your way of expressing your enthusiam to hear from me."

Ran couldn't help but laugh, "I know, I'm sorry."

"What's this? An apology? Dear God, I hope you're not dying."

"Hey, don't push it, buddy."

"Sorry," Shinichi chuckled, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Ran replied, "Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, though."

"Stop being such a flirt."

"But how else am I going to do well in school unless I flirt? I mean, I could start calling Sonoko and sending her roses, I suppose." Shinichi commented, thoughtfully. Ran's brow twitched.

"Send her roses, I don't care.." She mumbled, irritably.

"Ran, please! I don't you to not be so jealous. Jealousy is an ugly thing," He chuckled, "And so are you in anything backless."

"I swear.."

"I'm kidding! So, your dad didn't sound very happy to hear from me."

"He doesn't like you because you're obnoxious."

"But I'm not an idiot, so I get the job done."

"Are you implying that my father is imcompetent?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, I think I meant to say your dad's an idiot."

"KUDOU!"

"But he has an amazing beautiful and intelligent daughter! See, Ran, you're the magical fruit of his groin."

"That's disgusting."

"Yeah, I have a way with words."

"When am I going to see you?"

"Never. I'm tired of looking at your face."

"How can you be tired of it? I haven't seen you in.." Ran paused, blinking. She tried thinking of the last time she saw him, but no date came to mind.

"I know, it's been a really long time, hasn't it?" Shinichi spoke up, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Does Shinichi miss Ran?" She smirked.

"Very much so." The smirk faded, "I really do miss you."

"I miss you too, Shinichi," Kogoro stood up, folding his paper, "Where are you going, Dad?"

"To the corner store, I'll be back in a bit." Ran nodded as her father left the agency.

"Are you alone?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes, why?" There was a moment of silence on the phone, "Shinichi?"

"So.." He began casually, "What're you wearing?" Ran's eyes widened to their fullest extent as she blushed furiously.

"W-what?"

"I can imagine you right now.. sitting in your dad's agency, on his desk," said Shinichi. Ran blinked, he was right. She slid off the desk and manuevered her way around the desk, plopping herself into her father's chair, "Now you're sitting down in his hair."

"Are you spying on me, Kudou?"

"No, but you're just predictable." Ran narrowed her eyes. Predictable, was she?

_I'll show him predictable.._

"I'm wearing my school uniform."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Now, if I'm remembering correctly.. your school uniform consists of a skirt?"

"That is correct."

"I see.. have you shaved?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it." Ran rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"How recently?"

"Kudou!"

"C'mon, Ran," He pleaded. Ran blinked, cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"L-last night.."

"Are your legs crossed?"

"Y-yes."

"So, your skirt is hiked up a bit?" Ran glanced down, realizing what he said was true, "And your thigh is showing."

"Mmhm."

"And if you pull your skirt just a little higher.. you'd be able to see your underwear, right?" Ran's heart was thudding wildly against her chest. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Y-yeah.."

"What color are your underwear?" Ran pulled her skirt up to check before hastily smoothing it back down, eyes nervously on the door. God, she hoped her dad wouldn't barge in. God, she couldn't believe she was actually going along with this!

"White."

"Are they the underwear with the little purple stars on them?" Shinichi chuckled.

"Shinichi!" Ran squealled, cheeks flaring red, eyes widening.

"I've been through your underwear drawer before." He said, casually.

"Shinichi, you pervert!"

"What? I'm not the one describing my underwear to a guy over the phone."

"You told me to!" Shinichi laughed, causing her stomach to do flips.

"I'm kidding, Ran."

"Jerk!"

"Oh, come on."

"You practically begged me to describe my underwear."

"I wouldn't have to beg if I was there." he murmured into the phone. Ran bit her bottom lip.

"W-what makes you think I'd let you see my underwear?"

"Who said anything about you letting me see them? I'd just flip up your skirt."

"Kudou!"

"Would you let me see them?"

"Not after that comment."

"Oh, but before it, you would've?"

"What?!"

"Answer my question."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a stupid question!"

"That's because you would let me see them," He chuckled, "It's okay, Ran, I'll see them all the time when we're married." Ran opened her mouth to reply but her father waltzed through the door. She quickly closed her mouth and Kogoro eyed her. She smiled at him, "Is your dad home?"

"Yeah, he just walked in."

"Are you still talking to that Kudou boy?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Well, hurry it up, you're holding up the line and someone might be calling me to solve a case." Shinichi began laughing on the other end as Ran opened her mouth to respond.

"What's so funny?"

"Does your dad honestly believe people want him to solve their cases? They'd had better luck if they hired a child to do it!"

"KUDOU!"

"What!? I'm just speaking the truth! Is that a crime now?"

"You just wait until I see you, Kudou!"

"What're you going to do? Wear pants so I can't flip up your skirt?" Ran felt her face heating up.

"No!"

"Oh, that's right, because you'd just let me see them anyways."

"Shut up, Kudou!"

"I can't wait until I come home to you, Ran. Wear those sexy black underwear Sonoko gave you. I liked those."

"H-how do you know about those? I hid them in my closet!"

"Oh, I peaked in the bag when you and Sonoko weren't looking."

"Kudou!"

"What? I was curious!"

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know!"

"Well, that's a real shame because I liked that cat too."

"You're so frustrating!"

"The feelings are mutual, darling." He said, coolly. Then, he laughed, "I'll call before I come home, whenever that may be, so you can be sure to pull out those underwear."

"Shut up!"

"Gotta go, beautiful! Remember, black panties!"

"GOODBYE." Ran slammed the phone down, angrily, cheeks flushed.

"Why do you always yell when that Kudou boy calls?" Kogoro looked up from his paper.

"None of your business, Dad!" Ran snapped.

"Sheesh. Period?" He snorted, going back to his paper. Her eyes widened.

"DAD!" She shrieked, as someone knocked on the door. Ran shot her dad a glare before turning and going to answer it. Before she reached the door, it opened and in walked Inspector Megure.

"Mouri—" He began, looking at the man on the sofa, but Kogoro interrupted him.

"Inspector! A pleasure to see you, as always. How's the wife?" Kogoro leaned foward, folding his newspaper and setting it on the coffee table. Megure sighed heavily, "Something the matter, Inspector?"

"There's another case for you. We're on our way over to the crime scene, and we passed by so we decided to come and get you." Megure explained.

"All right! Coming, Ran?"

"Sure. Wait.. what about Conan?" She asked. Kogoro looked at her, frowning.

"Leave a note tapped to the door or something! Now, hurry up!" He followed Inspector Megure out the door. Ran sighed, digging around in Kogoro's desk. Finally, she found a post it and scribbled a quick note on it for Conan. She placed it on the front door, locked it then closed it.

Kogoro and Megure were already waiting for the girl in the car. She hurried down the stairs and climbed in next to Kogoro.

The drive to the scene was uneventful. The only two talking were Megure and Kogoro. Megure was filling your dad in on all the details he heard over the phone.

"Nothing more I can say until we get to the scene." Megure had said to Kogoro. Ran was feeling uncomfortable. It bothered her that she only left Conan a note. She wanted to bring him along, but she wasn't sure where they'd be, otherwise, she would've gotten him.

oOo

**Crime Scene**

The car parked in front of a house, which was roped off. Police were scattered throughout the front yard and a news crew was just arrive. Everyone (Ran, Megure, Kogoro and two other police officers) climbed out of the car and headed into the house.

Ran made sure to stay close to her father as they entered the house, "Make sure you don't touch anything." Kogoro warned his daughter, who nodded. Inspector Megure disappeared shortly after they arrived to find out more information.

The house wasn't anything spectacular. It reminded her of Professor Asaga's home if he had actually taken the time to clean it up a little.

"Come on." He motioned toward Kogoro and Ran once he reappeared. All of the officers seemed to be centered at the kitchen, which was where Megure led them. Ran's attention was immediately drawn to the corpse on the ground. A hand went to her mouth as she stared at the man with a silent horror.

It seemed like he had been vomitting just before he died because it was puddled around his open mouth. A chair had been knocked to the ground, and there were shattered pieces of a tea cup on the ground as well. One other cup was in the cup and there was a pot on the stove.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to him?" Ran managed to ask.

"One of the boys says he was poisoned. He had a violent reaction to whatever was in his tea." Megure pointed to the shattered cup. Ran noticed the remained of the cup were splattered on the ground.

"Who called the police?" Kogoro asked, circling the kitchen.

"A Haruhi Suzumiya.. she called about an hour and a half ago, saying she came home from the store to find her husband, convulsing on the ground. The ambulance arrived five minutes later and he was pronounced dead upon their arrival."

_Suzumiya.. wasn't that the lady that came by the agency earlier?_

"Then why pull in the big guns if he had an allegric reaction?"

"Well, the paramedics think something was slipped into his drink."

"And they believe the wife is the one?"

"That's what we don't know. The wife says the victim's sister had dropped by to visit and one of the neighbors said he heard yelling from an open window."

"Where is the sister?"

"She's being hauled in as we speak."

"I'd like to see to Suzumiya."

"She's in the bedroom with an officer." Megure escorted the pair up the stairs.

"Hey, dad?"

"What?"

"Isn't Suzumiya the name of the lady who came to the agency earlier?"

"Yeah.." She followed Kogoro into the bedroom and spotted the woman on the bed. She had to be no older than thirty, long black hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a yellow dress with a floral-printed apron tied to her hip. She sat on the edge of the bed, face covered by her hands, "Haruhi-san?" She looked up, eyes blood-shot, cheeks dampened with tears, "Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

She looked nothing like the Suzumiya that was at the agency. Ran felt sorry for her.

"N-not at all.."

"Where were you before you got home?"

"I had gone to the store to buy some vegetables for dinner.. we were going to have broccoli and chicken.. it was his favorite.."

"What is your sister-in-law's name?"

"Tohru.."

"What is Tohru's profession?"

"She's a teacher at one of the high schools."

"Did you know Tohru was coming over?"

"Oh, yes, she had arrived just before I left to visit us. She said she and her boyfriend had got into a spat and needed to cool off, so she came over here.."

"What does her boyfriend do for a living?"

"He is a pharmacist."

"So, as a pharmacist, it must be easy for him to get his hands on certain drugs."

"I would imagine so.."

"Was your husband allergic to anything?"

"Yes.."

"Do you know what?"

"I'm not exactly sure what it is, but it's the same thing used in sleeping pills."

"And do you know what happens if one who was allergic to sleeping pills consumed a large dose of it?" Suzumiya remained silent, "Death."

"I didn't murder my husband!"

"Detective Mouri?" One of Megure's boys entered the room, handing him a notepad. Kogoro scanned it for a minute before furrowing his brows, "And the victim's sister had arrived, sir."

"Tell me, Suzumiya.. has anyone in your husband's family die recently?"

"H-his grandparents.."

"And is it true that your husband was going to be inheriting a rather large sum of money from their wills?"

"Y-yes.."

"And in the tragic event of your husband's death, who gets all of his things?"

"I-I do.."

"Hm.."

"But it's not what it looks like! I won't be getting anything! Mamo's grandparents lawyer hasn't signed the documents yet!"

"Hasn't signed the documents?"

"Yes! Once he signs the documents, the money is split between Mamo and Tohru, but he's been out of the country! Mamo, Tohru, and I haven't seen a cent of that money!" Kogoro's brows furrowed.

"You stay here. Keep an eye on her." Kogoro told the officer and moved out of the room. Ran hurried after him. They returned to the living room, where the woman from the agency was seated on the couch. Her eyes widened when she spotted Ran and Kogoro. Kogoro frowned, "What have we got here?"

"This is the victim's sister, Tohru." Megure said, "And her boyfriend, Mitzuki."

"So.. your name is Tohru?" Kogoro immediately turned to the woman. She bit her bottom lip before nodding, "Why did you lie to me then?"

"What're you talking about, Mouri?" Megure demanded.

"She dropped by the agency earlier today, saying she needed help with a stalker. She said her name was Suzumiya."

"Stalker?" Her boyfriend turned to her, "Someone's been stalking you?"

"So you didn't even tell your own boyfriend you were being stalked?"

"Who has been stalking you, Tohru?" The boyfriend frowned.

"Nobody!" She exclaimed.

"So, you lied about that too?" Kogoro asked.

"No!"

"This isn't looking too good for you, Tohru."

"Sir? We found these in one of the cabinets in the kitchen." One of Megure's boys held up a black, leather purse full of little orange bottles with white lids.

"What are these?" Kogoro pulled one out and examined it, "Prescription medications?"

"These are all different kinds of sleeping pills!" Megure exclaimed, snatching the bottle from Kogoro.

"That looks like Suzu's purse.." Mitzuki said, thoughtfully, "I thought threw that away?"

"There was a driver's license in it." The officer handed it to Kogoro, "The name on it is Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Did you supply Suzumiya with these drugs, Mitzuki?"

"What? Of course not! We're not allowed to take any of the medication from the store room. We have to take inventory once a month. You can check with my boss."

"Get on that," Megure ordered, "And bring Suzumiya down here."

"Yes, sir!"

"Who gets your brother's half of the money now, Tohru?" Kogoro asked.

"What?"

"Now that your brother is dead, and the attorney hasn't signed the papers so Suzumiya won't get a dime.. who gets his share of the money?"

"I-I don't know.." At that moment, Suzumiya was escorted into the room by the officer.

"I think you do. What did you do right after you left my agency at approximately 2:30?"

"I went home—"

"How far do you live from the agency?"

"About a couple miles, maybe—"

"Did you walk?"

"N—"

"You drove?"

"Y-yes."

"Suzumiya, what did she come over?"

"At about.. three o'clock, 3:10."

"And do you know when she left?"

"No, her car was gone when I got home.."

"And was your husband on the ground when you stepped into the kitchen?"

"Y-yes."

"Tohru, will you please empty out your pockets?"

"W-what?"

"Tohru, do you realize you are at the scene of a murder investigation as one of it's prime suspects?"

"Y—"

"And did it ever occur to you to do as the lead detective says?"

"I—"

"If you don't cooperate, Inspector Megure will ask you to empty your pockets and I will have no problem with Takagi here putting your uncooperative behavior in the police report that will be used in court when you're tried."

"But—"

"Now I will ask you once more, Tohru.. empty out your pockets." Tohru, on the verge of tears, shoved her hands into the brown coat's pokcet and pulled out an orange bottle, a pair of keys and a small coin purse, "What is this?" Kogoro picked up the bottle, "Pamelor." He glanced at Takagi.

"I believe it's a sleeping pill, sir, and an antidepressant."

"Care to explain this, Tohru?"

"I've been having trouble sleeping," She sniffed.

"Sir, a report just came in from the lab that traces of Nortriptyline were found in the victim's drink and system." Officer Chiba, Takagi's partner, piped up as he stuck his head in the doorway.

"Nortriptyline?" Kogoro looked at Satou Miwako, a smart and efficient police officer, and part of Megure's team.

"Pamelor, sir." She replied.

"I see.." He turned back to Tohru.

"I.."

"Once you successfully murdered your brother, before the papers are signed, you get his share of the small fortune left to you in your grandparents will."

"What're you saying, detective?" Tohru's boyfriend asked.

"Tohru killed her brother and tried to pin the blame on ."

"I.. I.." The room fell silent. It was too much for the woman to bear, "I did it!" She screamed, "I killed him! I wanted all of it!"

"Tohru! Why?!" Mitzuki stared at his girlfriend.

"I wanted it for us.." She sobbed.

"Arrest her.." Megure said. Takagi nodded and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "Good job, Mouri." Kogoro sighed heavily. Ran had her arms folded over her chest.

"People are so greedy.."

oOo

Conan tried opening the door to the agency, it was locked. So, Conan began to knock. Kogoro was probably asleep because nobody answered. So, he knocked a little louder. No one.

He sighed loudly, and looked up. The post-it note caught his attention. It was just within Conan's reach, so he grabbed it. On the note in Ran's handwriting, it said:

**Conan,**

**Megure came by. Dad and I went with him to try and solve another case. **

**Go back to the apartment and we'll be home A.S.A.P. **

**Love you, Conan!**

— _**Ran**_

_Oh, man.. they're never gonna solve that case without me!_

oOo

"Oh, you're home!" Conan exclaimed, jumping off the couch. He ran to greet Ran and Kogoro at the door.

"Seems like you cooled off, huh?" She smiled, ruffling his hair. He blushed and nodded. He scratched the back of his head, laughing.

"So! What happened?" Conan followed Ran to the couch and sat down beside her. Kogoro grabbed a beer from fridge and sat in his recliner, turning on the TV.

"Oh, nothing. Dad just solved another case!" Conan stared at the girl, in disbelief, but she didn't notice.

_WHAT!?_

"And Kogoro isn't gloating about it? Are you feeling sick, Kogoro?" Her dad didn't reply. Ran tore her eyes away from the TV to look at her dad. Usually, he would've been yelling and hitting Conan. She saw his eyes lids getting heavier and heavier. The beer can slipped from his hand and fell to the floor, followed by Kogoro.

"Kogoro!" Conan shouted.

Ran gasped loudly and covered her mouth, "Dad!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well! First off, I'd LOVE to thank the people that have read this so far. (: And reviewed! So. Thanks! This is definitely for you. ;D

oOo

Ran and Conan sat in the waiting room at the hospital. None of the nurses or doctors would tell them about Kogoro's condition.

It was all too much for the girl. She had been held responsible for so many things for so long. Conan, her dad, the apartment, even the agency. She felt as if it was her fault Kogoro was in the hospital too.

Ran tried to be as optimistic as possible. She had to. She couldn't lose herself in front of Conan.

_I'd feel a lot better if Shinichi were here.._

Ran's eyes were downcasted as they sat in the waiting room of the Urgent Care wing of the hospital Kogoro was rushed to. For so long, she went without cracking under all the pressure. It might've happened sooner, but she didn't want Conan to worry, or think something's wrong.

"I hope Kogoro's okay.." Ran heard Conan say quietly beside her. She nodded a little, not wanting to verbally reply. She knew if she said anything, she might burst into tears.

Suddenly, Ran felt Conan's hand on hers. Surprised, she turned to look at him and received a warm smile, "It'll be okay, Ran. Kogoro's a tough guy, he can handle it."

Ran's eyes watered up, as she bit your bottom lip and nodded, "I know.. i-it's just.. w-what if something happens to him?" The tears began streaming down her face, "I don't k-know what I'd do if a-anything happened to D-Dad, Conan.."

"Nothing'll happen to him, Ran, everything'll be just fine, you'll see." Conan whispered. It hurt so much to see the girl in so much pain. And there wasn't anything he could really do to comfort her as Conan. His heart ached when she covered her eyes, shoulders sagging as she cried into her hands.

Conan stood on the seat and tried wrapping his arms around her. Ran pulled out of the boy's hold, only to tug him to her, hugging him tightly, "I d-don't wany anything to h-happen to him, Conan.." She sobbed, tears landing in the boy's hair. He was her life. Her dad meant everything to her. Yes, she still had Eri, but they weren't as close as Kogoro and Ran.. that's why she preferred being with the detective, that's why she lived with him instead.

But just having Conan with her was comfort enough.

"First Shinichi left me, and if Dad's next.. you're the only one I have left." Ran ignored Conan's attempts to ease her pain and continued to sob. Conan felt as if his heart had shattered in two. If he had been Shinichi, he knew for a fact Ran wouldn't be so stressed. He was one of the people contributting to her stress. He was one of the people hurting her so much.

"I'm so sorry, Ran.." Conan muttered, burying his face into her chest. If she had heard the apology, she didn't acknowledge it. Conan felt the tears coming to his eyes as he listened to her cry, "Ran, please don't cry.."

"I-I love him so much, Conan.."

"I know you do, Ran.. I love Kogoro too."

"N-not him. Shinichi." Conan's heart thudded against his chest as Ran spoke, "I've loved him so much for so long.. and he's off, only Lord knows where, and anything could happen to him and I wouldn't know. He worries me so much. I don't want to lose him, Conan.."

"You won't lose him, Ran.. nothing'll ever happen to him as long as he has you to look forward to.." Conan mumbled, jaw clenching.

_I love you too, Ran.. God, I wish I could be with you right now. I'm so sorry I can't tell you I've been here the whole time.. I'm so sorry I've worried you so much._

"I don't think I'd even care if he's with some blondie named Sera.. as long as he's okay.."

_There you go again, about the blonde-haired girl, Sera. I don't know anybody named Sera. And the only girl I want to be with is you, Ran.. but I know you're lying. You'd go ballistic._

Conan wanted to smile. He pulled away from Ran enough to gaze at her beautiful face, "I don't think there's anybody in the world he'd rather be with, Ran.."

"You think so?" She sniffled.

"I know so." Ran gave him a watery smile. Conan's attention was captured by a man in a white coat, carrying a clipboard. The boy slid out of the girl's lap and hurried over to him, tugging at the white coat, "Excuse me?"

"Hm?" The doctor turned and looked down, smiling, "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if there's any new information available on Mouri Kogoro?"

"Are you his son?"

"No, but he has legal guardianship over me," Conan turned and pointed to Ran, who had remained seated, wiping the tears from her face, "that's his daughter, Mouri Ran. We would both really like to know how her dad is doing." The doctor nodded and glanced down at his chart.

"Come on," The doctor began walking toward Ran, Conan following behind him, "Ran?" She looked up at him, eyes hopeful, "I'm Thao-sensei. Though your father is not my patient, I know who his doctor is and I have just spoken with him. My charts indicate that Mouri Kogoro is still in critical condition—now, now, don't be disheartened by this," Thao-sensei said at Ran's reaction, "He's fine, but he's still in critical condition just in case anything does happen, which.. chances are, nothing will happen. I would say Detective Kogoro should be moved out of critical condition in a few hours and you'll be free to see him. But, I'll have his actual doctor out here to speak with you, if you'd like."

"Yes, we would greatly appreciate that, Thao-sensei." Conan replied for Ran.

"I'll see if he's available. If not, you will have to wait."

"We understand." Thao-sensei nodded and disappeared once more. Ran and Conan had been the only ones in the urgent care waiting room. The boy glanced at his watch.. it was 3:30 am. He glanced at Ran in time to catch her yawning and smiled softly at her, "Go to sleep.. I'll wake you up when the doctor comes back."

There were no protests from Conan's deman. She was so drowsy, she could hardly keep her eyes open. She laid her head in Conan's lap and fell fast asleep.

The boy watched her as she slept. She looked so peaceful. He knew she took full responsibility for everything that's happened.

_I'm sorry, Ran.. I'll make it all up to you, I promise._

He noticed a small smile form on her pretty face as she slept. It occured to him she must've been having a good dream. It irritated him a bit because he didn't know what she might've been dreaming about and he really wanted to know because she always seemed a little happier.

_Maybe she's just sleeping off the stress._

She had been peacefully sleeping for a couple hours. Conan's legs were starting to numb, but he didn't have the heart to wake her up. She deserved to escape reality and dream. Conan yawned, idly stroking her hair. He began to think about the men in black.. He wasn't even close to finding them, or the cure for that stupid poison. He sat under her head for another ten minutes.

Suddenly, he had to go to the bathroom. He gently lifted her head and slipped out from under her. He placed his jacket under the girl's head as a pillow. Conan kissed Ran's cheek, "I'll be back." He whispered into her ear and ran off to find the bathrooms.

It took him a couple minutes, but he found them. After he did his business, he washed his hands, and dried them on some paper towels. Conan stepped back so he could see himself in the mirror.

He hated his kid body, but it was the only way he could be close to Ran. He shook his head and left the bathroom, quickly. Again, he got a little lost, but he found hallway that led back to the waiting room. He heard a scream that sounded awfully familiar..

_Ran!_

Conan ran the rest of the way back, but stopped dead in his tracks, frozen.. his eyes widened in shock as he stared at the sight before him.

oOo

_**D.S.**_

_Ran was walking to Shinichi's house after school. He hadn't been in school all week, and she knew why. During one of his cases, he managed to catch himself a bad cold._

_She couldn't help but smile, or laugh when she thought about his little predicament. Not being able to go out and play soccer or solve cases for Inspector Megure was just killing him._

_She opened the front door to his house. It didn't matter if she walked it, he would be glad to see you, anyways._

_"Kudou?" Ran called out, carrying a couple of containers. One of them had soup that she had made for Shinichi. He didn't answer. He was probably asleep upstairs with a fever. She made her way up the stairs and down the hallway._

_Soon, she found herself in front of the door to his bedroom. She knocked, gently. If he was asleep, she didn't want to wake him. But, maybe he was awake.. Ran didn't want to walk in on him if he was changing or something._

_There wasn't an answer, so she turned the door knob and slowly opened it, poking her head into the room, "Shinichi?" Ran called out again, softly. The door was fully open and she was in his room, staring at his empty bed._

Oh, that little!_ Ran thought angrily to yourself. _

_She had strickly told Kudou to not leave his room at all. Frowning, she snatched the phone off of Shinichi's nightstand and dialed the number to Professor Agasa's home, who lived next to Shinichi. He was probably over there.._

_"Professor Agasa?" Ran asked as the other line was picked up._

_"Who is this?" She heard the professor in his accent._

_"This is Ran.. is Shinichi there?"_

_"No, he isn't. I haven't seen him since last week." She thanked Agasa politely and slammed the phone down onto the nightstand._

_"I told him not to leave!" She shouted, angrily, balling one of her hands into a fist._

_"Jeez, Ran.. do you have to be so loud?" She heard Shinichi, moaning from the entrance of the room. She quickly spun around and saw him, rubbing his head. He was in nothing but a pair of blue boxers, "I have one of the worst headaches of all time and you're here, yelling." He continued to rub his temple as he climbed into his bed._

_"I'm sorry, Kudou." Ran's expression immediately softened, as well as the tone in her voice as she spoke gently, "Are you hungry?" She asked, sitting on the edge of his bed._

_"A little.." His face was a lot paler than usual, but that was probably from the fever. She felt his forehead, he was burning up. Ran pulled your hand away, but he grabbed it, putting it on his warm cheek. Ran watched him, wondering what he was doing, "Your hand is cool."_

_Ran smiled, chuckling slightly. Shinichi groaned as she pulled your hand away again. He tried to reach for it again, but she was more quicker than he was, "I brought you something to make you feel a little better."_

_"A good case?" He asked, hopefully. Ran laughed and shook her head, taking the container out of the plastic bag she brought it in. Ran went downstairs to get some tea and a bowl for the soup. When she returned, she found Shinichi asleep._

_Ran smiled to herself and put the soup away, so it wouldn't get cold. She left everything on Shinichi's dresser, so if he was hungry later on, he wouldn't have to go get it from downstairs._

_Ran took her shoes and jacket off as she crawled into Shinichi's bed next to him, bringing the covers over both of them. Snuggling up against her beloved, childhood friend, she felt his body heat warming her up from the cold seeping through the cracks of the windows. _

_Shinichi wrapped an arm around the girl, pulling her close to him._

_Eventually, she fell asleep, listening to his heart beating._

oOo

When Ran woke up, she saw a pair of blue eyes. They looked oddly familiar, but she wouldn't get her hopes up. It was probably Conan. Afterall, he DID look like Shinichi.

"Hey, Ran!" That wasn't Conan's voice, "Glad to see you awake." Ran sat up as quickly as she could without falling off the benches and onto the floor. She released a delighted squeal.

"Shinichi?" It was him.. on his knees, beside the bench she had fallen asleep on. Her eyes quickly scanned over him, making sure nothing was missing. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of his neck, "Shinichi, you came back!"

His arms wrapped around her waist as he brought her closer, "Of course I did.. I heard about your father, I had to see if you were okay."

She didn't pull away, she didn't want to. Shinichi tightened his grip on her.

"Are you done with those cases yet? Are you here to stay for good?"

"I'm sorry, Ran.. I managed to slip away to see you. But, I can't stay." Horrified, she clung to him, not wanting him to leave again. She heard him laughed, and felt him as he laughed, "I'm not leaving now."

"I know.. but, I don't want you to leave me again." She replied, sadly. He sighed and stroked the side of her face. She stared at him, losing herself in his blue eyes. Ran was overwhelmed to see him in the flesh again. She didn't really like the phone conversations because she never knew when he'd call.

"I missed you, Ran.. I missed you so much." He said, sincerely.

"Shinichi.." Suddenly, he was pulled away from her. Conan stood there, staring at Shinichi who had stumbled a bit, "Conan!" Ran cried out, "What's the matter with you? Apologize!"

Shinichi just laughed, "It's fine. I think he's jealous!" Shinichi chuckled, ruffling Conan's hair. Once again, the girl's suspisions of Conan actually being Shinichi went away. How could he be two people at once?

"Don't touch me!" Conan shouted at Shinichi, angrily. He was jealous! That was adorable! Ran laughed and lifted Conan up, craddling him in her arms.

"Aw, is that true, Conan?"

"Put me down!" He struggled against her. Ran held onto him, tighter but with all the stuggling she lost her grip. He slipped out of her arms and landed on his feet in front of her. Ran was about to say something, but a doctor entered the waiting room.

"Mouri Ran?" Immediately, the girl forgot about Conan and Shinchi as she turned to the doctor.

"Yes, is Dad all right?"

"If you'd follow me, I'd be more than happy to answer any questions you have." Ran nodded and followed the doctor. When she reached the first door, she turned to Shinichi.

"Aren't you coming?" Ran asked, worriedly. If he wasn't in sight, he might just disappear again.

"I'll be there in a minute, Ran." She nodded again, and jogged to catch up with the doctor. Conan noticed that she didn't even acknowledge him. _Shinichi's _sudden appearance and Kogoro's well-being were the only things on her mind.

Conan glared at the _Shinichi _when you left, "Who are you?"

_Shinichi _didn't say anything as he winked at Conan and went into the direction Ran and the doctor went in, leaving Conan alone in the waiting room.

_Who is he? And why is he pretending to be me? He looks exactly like me.._

Ran and Kogoro's doctor, Chang-sensei, were sitting in Kogoro's room. Her father was fast asleep in the hospital bed.

"What exactly happened to my dad?" She asked, glancing at her dad.

"You said he's a regular drinker, correct?"

"Yes.. well.. usually a beer or two after a case. He likes to celebrate."

"Well, there were traces of Eszopiclone in his blood stream."

"What—" Ran began, but Shinichi interrupted.

"It's a strong sleeping pill. It's recommended that people with a history of drinking or depression not take it." He stood behind Ran's chair, hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, he would've been fine, but with as much as he drinks, it reacted badly with his system and caused him to faint."

"But.. my father has never had trouble sleeping, he's never taken any—"

_Wait a minute.. that Tohru lady that killed her brother was at the agency.. she used a sleeping pill that he was allergic to to murder him.. she must've slipped it into Dad's tea!_

"What is it?" The doctor asked.

"My father had just solved a case when he collasped. We came home, and he started drinking a beer. But earlier, a lady named Tohru came over. She was arrested at the crime scene for murdering her brother. She slipped a lot of sleeping pills into his drink that he was allergic too..."

"She must've slipped something in your dad's drink too.." Shinichi muttered, his hands still on her shoulders, "Will he be okay?"

"He should be fine."

"When can I take him home?" She asked, eyes half closed. Shinichi had begun to massage her tense shoulders.

"In a couple days. Just keep the alcohol away from him and he should be back on his feet in no time at all." Ran nodded, and sighed.

Shinichi took his hands off her shoulders and followed the doctor to the door, "Thank you, Chang-sensei."

"Oh, it wasn't a problem. Say.. you're Kudou Shinichi, the famous detective, aren't you?" Chang-sensei asked, eyeing Shinichi. He laughed, and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Guilty as charged." The doctor laughed and patted Shinichi's shoulder.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call a nurse or myself." Shinichi nodded and the two bowed to each other.

Shinichi turned to look at Ran. He saw her, sitting by her father's side, his hand cupped in both of hers. He walked past Conan and took a seat next to her.

"You look so tired.." Shinichi rubbed her back.

"I'm just relieved he's going to be okay," She released Kogoro's hands and leaned back, smiling tiredly at Shinichi, "And I'm so glad you're here with me."

oOo

**Friday**

Kogoro was sitting in the agency, watching TV and eating some food Ran had made for him. Conan was off with his friends. Ran hadn't gone to school the rest of the week, and stayed home to keep an eye on Kogoro. Shinichi stayed with her, sleeping on the couch in the living room Thursday night.

Since the girl didn't have anything else to do, Shinichi decided to take her for a walk around the park.

The two walked in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was very peaceful.

Ran felt him walk closer to her and then his hand grabbed hers, lacing their fingers together. She looked down at her hands then at him, smiling. He cracked a grin, gently squeezing her hand.

The couple walked hand-in-hand throughout the park, "So.. what can two kids possibly do on a Friday afternoon?"

"You're the boy here, not me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means you're supposed to know where to take me."

"That's a little sexist."

"Well, I can be as sexist as I want because you're whining. Boys aren't supposed to whine."

"But.. your breasts.. your hips and butt.." Shinichi had stopped, his hand slipping from hers and began circling her, inspecting her body, "Ran, are you actually a male?"

".. KUDOU!" She balled her hand into a fist and swung, aiming for his grinning face. Shinichi, despite her speed, managed to effortlessly avoid being punched square in the jaw and burst out laughing.

"You almost got me there!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you!"

"Because I like your chest when you wear that one dress. The red one, you know?" Ran blushed, "And I like the rest of you as well."

"You're a pervert, Shinichi."

"You bring out the pervert in me, Ran-chan," He laughed, grabbing her hand and tugging her to him. Her stomach did flips. Shinichi wrapped an arm around her waist and grabbed one of her hands with his.

"Can perverts dance?"

"Want to see?"

"We're in the middle of the park!"

"If I tried to kiss you right now, would you stop me?"

"W-what?"

"Would you?"

"I.. I don't know."

"We're in the middle of the park."

"W-well, that's different!"

"So, you want me to kiss you?"

"I never said that!"

"But you didn't say you'd stop me if I tried."

"Maybe I want to surprise you."

"Oh, Ran," He laughed again, resting his forehead against hers, "Nothing stirs my heart more than the thought of swapping saliva with a beautiful woman." Her cheeks reddened considerably as he chuckled, nestled against him. Without thinking properly, she began to tilt her head up, lips nearing his. A small smile was still present on Shinichi's face as he lowered his head to hers.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Shinichi was pulled away from Ran. She looked down to see Conan, trying to use himself as a barrier between the girl and her detective.

"Hi, Ran!" She felt unusually hot and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throught, a little irritated that the boy decided to interrupt. She almost kissed Shinichi! "I'm hungry, can we go home?" Ran knew he didn't want her around Shinichi. It kind of bothered her, because that's all she wanted.. was to be around Shinichi.

"Conan!" She heard someone yelling from behind them. Conan stopped and turned around.

"Awe, man.." He muttered. As soon as they neared, Ran noticed Conan put on fake smile, "Hey, Ayumi!"

"Where did you go? You just took off!" Ayumi exclaimed, stopping in front of Conan. Shinichi had his hands behind his head as he shot Ran a look. She smile and shook her head, mouthing to him that Ayumi had a huge crush on Conan. Shinichi chuckled

"Oh, sorry! I got hungry." Conan explained to the little girl. Mitsuhiko and Genta came up behind Ayumi, panting.

"I'm hungry too! But you don't see me running off, do you!?" Genta shouted, glaring at Conan. Mitsuhiko opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes landed on Ran and Shinichi.

"Hey, Ran! Is that your boyfriend?"

"Huh?" She was confused, until she saw him pointing at Shinichi. Ran's eyes widened as she blushed, "Wha? No! We're just friends!" She laughed, nervously.

"So is that all I am to you, Ran? Just a friend?" Shinichi had inched his way closer to her. She could smell him. He usually had a certain scent to him. It wasn't the same.. he must've changed his cologne. Ran turned so she was facing him. He was leaning in, so their noses were touching. She could feel him breathing softly on her lips.

"Shinichi.." Was all she could mutter.

"So.. is he your boyfriend or not?" Genta asked, annoyed. That kid got irritated easily.. and it seemed he was annoyed all the time, especially with Conan around.

Ran stared at Shinichi for a few more moments until he looked to Genta, "Yeah, I am her boyfriend." He grinned, causing her cheeks to redden more.

"Hey! You're Kudou Shinichi, right?" Mitsuhiko asked, eyeing Shinichi.

"Yeah."

"Wow! You're the famous detective?" Ayumi looked up at Shinichi, excitedly, "Ran, you didn't tell us your boyfriend was Kudou Shinichi! How cool!"

"Yeah." Shinichi repeated, rubbing the back of his head. Normally, he would've started to gloat.. maybe he changed? "World's greatest detective, with a keen eye for detail!" Maybe not..

"I'm Ayumi! This is Genta and Mitsuhiko. We're detectives too!" She exclaimed, as the boys showed off their badges, proudly.

"I heard about you from Inspector Megure. That's very impressive. Maybe we can solve a case together."

"Really?!" The three exclaimed at once, immediately smiling, "That'd be great!"

"Just think.. solving a difficult case with the world's greatest detective, Kudou Shinichi! Doesn't that sound exciting, Conan?" Ayumi lookd at Conan, who had remained silent.

"Yeah, sure." He rolled his eyes, "I'm going home.." Conan turned and walked away, his hands in his pockets. You watched Conan, biting your lip in worry.

"I'll be back." Ran whispered into Shinichi ear as she went after Conan. She easily caught up to him, "Hey, Conan." He didn't respond as he quickened his pace, "Conan?"

"What?" He asked, moodily as Ran stopped him, arms shoved in his pockets.

"What's wrong?" She knelt in front of him, brushing his hair from his face, "Why don't you like Shinichi?"

"Because.." Conan muttered.

"Are you afraid he'll take me away from you?" There were no teasing smiles on her face.

"Yes."

"Oh, Conan.." She slid her hand under his chin and gently lifted his head to look into his eyes, a giving him a small smile, "He'll never be able to come between us. I love Shinichi, but you're special to me too. You, Shinichi, and Dad are the only men that matter in my life."

"But I don't want you to kiss him." Ran's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why not, Conan?"

"Because, I don't trust him."

"Conan, nothing is going to—"

"Just promise me, okay?"

"Conan—"

"Okay?" Conan said, a little more forcefully. Ran sighed and nodded.

"All right.." She wasn't sure why she agreed to that, but she felt as if she owed it to the little boy. What she couldn't understand was why he suddenly didn't want her to kiss him, or why he didn't trust Shinichi. It baffled her to no end.

"Ran!" She tore her gaze from Conan and looked up to see Sonoko. She grinned.

"Hey, Sonoko!" Before getting up to greet her friend with a hug, she ruffled Conan's hair and planted a kiss on his forehead, "Remember, you'll always be my little detective." Conan stared at her, no blush tinting his cheeks, no smiles. It troubled Ran, but she tried to push the thought aside and shot up, hugging Sonoko.

"I've missed you at school! It's been SO boring without you!"

"I know, I missed you too, Sonoko!"

"How's Kogoro?"

"Kogoro's doin' good." Shinichi walked up behind Ran. Sonoko's eyes widened.

"Kudou?"

"Hey, Suzuki."

"Hey!" Surprising all of them, except Shinichi, Sonoko threw her arms around his neck. Shinichi released a breezy laugh as Sonoko quickly released him, clearing her throat, "where the hell have you been!? Ran has been worried sick!"

"Good to see you too, Sonoko."

"Sonoko, language in front of the children!" Ran said, sternly.

"It's not like we haven't heard that before!" Genta huffed.

"I've been here since Thursday morning."

"What?" Sonoko frowned, "Why didn't you tell me, Ran-chan?"

"I'm sorry, I've just been so stressed out with my dad. And Conan's been acting strangely.." Her voice lowered as she quickly shot Conan a glance. He had moved to occupy an empty bench, away from the group.

"He's jealous." Shinichi grinned.

"He's always moody." Sonoko grumbled, "Stupid twerp."

"Leave him alone, Sonoko."

"Fine, fine.." Sonoko rolled her eyes before gasping, "Hey! Let's go do something tonight!"

"Like what?" Ran asked.

"Well, we can have a party."

"Can a party really be organized so quickly?" Shinichi cocked his head to one side. Ran smiled at him.

"Hey, pal, do you realize who you're talkin' to? I'm Suzuki Sonoko!" She huffed.

"Well, if you want to, I'm all for it." Ran said.

"Great! C'mon, we can go back to my place." Sonoko and Shinchi began walking towards the direction of the exit, but Shinichi stopped when he realized Ran wasn't following them. She knelt down in front of Conan again.

"I'm going to go to Sonoko's for a few hours. I'll try to be home as soon as possible, okay?" She brushed the hair from his face, "There's some leftovers in the fridge at home and if you're still hungry, my coin purse is on my nightstand, beside the picture."

"Okay.."

".. do you want to come?" Conan stared at her for a moment before sighing heavily and shaking his head.

"No, you go and have a fun at Sonoko's.." He looked tired.

"Are you not feeling good? I can stay if you—"

"No! No, go and have fun, Ran, I'm fine." He offered her a weak smile. Before Ran could reply, Shinichi knelt down beside her.

"I promise to take good care of her, Conan." The young boy stared at the detective for a moment. He nodded, stifly.

"Good.."

"Let's gooo!" Sonoko whined. While Shinichi straightened up, Ran continued observing Conan, "Ran." The girl could hear the impatience in Sonoko's voice. Conan gave her a smile before she stood and began on her way to her friend's mansion, Shinichi's hand finding it's way to hers.

oOo

A lot more people had showed up than Ran had expected. Sonoko's mansion seemed just big enough to house everyone, much to the girl's amazement. Ran had browsed through her friend's closet to find something more suitable to wear at the sudden party. Shinichi remained in the clothes he was in and leaned back in the chair, waiting for Ran to emerge from the bathroom that was attached to Sonoko's bedroom.

"How long does it take to change into clothes, Ran?" Shinichi asked, boredly.

"Be patient, Kudou, I need to do my hair!" Ran studied herself in the mirror as Shinichi poked his head into the bathroom, "How do I look?"

"Like you usually do, but in a short skirt and low-cut top."

"You really think this is too short?" She asked, turning around and tugging her skirt down, "I thought so too, but—"

"No, it's fine, Ran." He laughed, leaning against the doorway, "Ready to go down now?"

"Yes." Ran turned off the light to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Shinichi led her the main hallway, closing Sonoko's bedroom door shut behind them. As they walked toward the staircase, Shinichi wrapped an arm around Ran's shoulders, grinning at her tinted cheeks. They descended down the stairs, and immediately, everyone was pointing at the couple and whispering.

Ran instantly knew why they were suddenly gossiping. Shinichi was back. Some of the girls stared at him dreamily. Normally, the girl would've felt the pangs of jealousy rumbling in the pit of her stomach but she smiled happily at everyone they passed. Because it wasn't their shoulders he had his arms around. It was hers.

They were the live of the party, it seemed. Even on such short notice, it appeared that everyone from their grade had been able to make the party. Ran knew that come Monday, everybody would be talking about the party. She would be the envy of the school because she was with Kudou Shinichi, famous detective.

Was those other girls' dates faces splattered across buses? Was their slogans or sayings plastered against billboards? Were their boyfriends solving extremely difficult cases? Nope! She was the luckiest girl with the best date.

Shinichi immediately noticed the smile on Ran's face, he knew how vibrant she was feeling, how much she was glowing. He saw the envious looks crossing the other girls' faces and he couldn't help but grin. But the happiness he felt only ran so deep. He couldn't really feel the way Ran felt because this wasn't his life. He didn't belong there, with such a beautiful girl. His own beautiful girl was waiting for him.

_I wonder what Kudou's doing right now._

It humored him a bit, the mini-Shinichi's predicament. He had heard about how arrogant the guy could be and maybe he deserved what he got. But he also felt for the guy. It must've been tough, seeing his girl everyday, knowing how her life was going, but not being able to really do anything about it.

The rest of the night was incredible for Ran. And despite not being the real guy, Shinichi had a blast too. The two danced and laughed and joked around with other guests. They posed for pictures and played games. As the party died down though, and some of the least important guests began leaving, Sonoko snuck into her parents' special cabinet and they took the party to Sonoko's bedroom.

Ran sat on the flood of Sonoko's bed, back against the bed. Shinichi was on the bed, lying on the side, head being supported by one hand, the other stroking the girl's hair. Various other people were scattered around the room, but Sonoko chose to plop herself beside Ran.

"So, we're going to play a little game.." Sonoko began, slyly, "It's called the _um _game. Now, this game is going to be played throughout the rest of the night."

"How's it played?" One of the girl's asked.

"Well, whoever says _um_ at any time, for any reason, has to take a drink of this." Sonoko held up the bottle she had stole from her parents, "Got it?"

"Got it!" Some of the guys snickered.

"What's the point of this game?" Shinichi asked, rubbing the tips of his fingers against Ran's scalp. The girl sighed at the motion and her eyelids began getting heavier.

"The point, Kudou, is to win."

"And how exactly does one win?"

"By getting drunk."

"That sounds a little stupid—actually, it sounds really stupid."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Kudou!" One of the guys exclaimed. Others mumbled in agreement.

"You don't have to play, Kudou."

"I wasn't planning on playing, Suzuki."

"Well good, more for us!" Sonoko stuck her nose in the air, looking to Ran, "Are you going to play?"

"Um.." Ran began thoughtfully, but one of the boys across from them started laughing and pointed at her.

"Gotta drink up, Mouri!"

"I guess this means you're playing," Sonoko smirked, taking the lid off the bottle and handing it over to her friend, "Cheers." Ran stared at the bottle as she accepted it and glanced over her shoulder at Shinichi, waiting for him to interject and tell her to give the bottle back to Sonoko. When she got no objection from him, she put the bottle to her lips and took a quick swig, making a face.

"That's disgusting!" The rest of the people in Sonoko's room hooted and cheered her on. Sonoko laughed, taking the bottle back.

"That's only the beginning."

oOo

"Keep the change." Shinichi told the cab driver as he handed him the money. The cab driver stared at Ran as she stumbled out of his car, groping the air for something to steady herself with, "Thanks." Shinichi quickly scrambled out of the car after her, catching her as she almost tripped, "Watch it, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I know what I'm doing, Kudou!" Ran slurred, grasping Shinichi's arm, "I know how to walk."

"Yes, but apparently, drinking alters your definition of walking. Let me help you."

"No, I got it!" She leaned into him, trying to glare at him, "I can walk just fine, thank you!"

"But I think it would behoove you if you just let me—" They stumbled to the stairs. Shinichi grasped the railing with one hand, and wrapped his free arm around her frame, stopping the both of them from falling into the stairs. Ran began giggling, hands covering her mouth, "You're a very charming girl, you know that?"

She didn't answer him as he steadied her on her feet, arm firmly around her waist. He guided her up the stairs, catching her multiple times as she almost tripped. Finally, they reached the front door and Ran began searching through her purse for her keys. She dropped the purse and began to laugh hysterically. Shinichi rubbed the back of his neck before snatching the purse off the floor and putting a finger to Ran's lips.

"W-what're you thinking yer doin', Kudou?" Shinichi almost smiled at her slurred words. He didn't respond to her as he found the keys and unlocked the front door. The two of them stumbled inside and the whole house was completely silent and dark as the door gently shut behind them.

Ran slumped against the door, pulling the strap to her shirt back onto her shoulder, only to have it slide back down. Shinichi groped the walls for the lightswitch, but accidentally found his hand on something warm, and squishy. His eyes immediately widened when he realized his hand was over Ran's breast.

He quickly pulled his hand away as Ran threw herself to him, arms wrapped around his neck, "Ran, I—" He whispered, though it sounded unusually loud in the quiet apartment.

"Conan didn't want me to kiss you," Ran murmured, lips near his. Her breath smelled of alcohol, "But I.." She didn't bother finishing her sentence as she pressed her lips against his. Shinichi remained still, not reacting to her kiss. He hesitantly put his arms around her waist.

After a moment, Shinichi pulled away from her, but Ran rammed her lips against his again, hands tangling themselves in his soft hair. He furrowed his brows, eyes closing. This was wrong. This is all wrong.

Shinichi began backing up, pulling Ran with him. They remained locked in their kiss as he lifted her up, her legs locking around his waist, one arm around her back, the other gripping her thigh. He managed to stumble his way through the dark hallway into her room. He kicked the door shut behind him.

Ran's tongue slid against his lips, requesting permission into his mouth. Shinichi thought about it for a moment before opening it, his own tongue massaging hers. He laid her down on her back, hand still on her thigh. Ran moaned into his mouth. Shinichi's brows furrowed. This was so wrong. Ran's kisses became hungier and hungier until finally, he had to pull away from her, chest heaving.

The desire and longing he felt behind her kisses were not for him. They were for Shinichi. He had no right doing what he was doing. He didn't really understand himself why he did it. Shinichi had been over Ran, staring down at her. She ran a hand through his hair, tears forming in her eyes.

She wanted to be with Shinichi. Not him. He saw how badly she wanted him, how badly she needed him with her. He couldn't do this to her. He couldn't be Shinichi because he wasn't him, "Ran.." He muttered, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, "You don't want this.. I know you don't. Go to sleep.."

"Shinichi.. I do want it.. I love you so much.."

"I.. I know. But you don't want it like this. Not now. It has to be special, Ran, okay? I'm not sure when that day will come, but when it does, you'll know it. You'll be able to feel it here.." He put a hand over her heart, "But promise me you'll wait until then, okay? Promise me you'll wait until I'm back to stay for good."

"I promise, Shinichi.."

"Good.. now, go to sleep." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Sleep with me, Shinichi?" Shinichi smiled at her and nodded. He pulled the blankets out from beneath the girl and helped pull her heels off before lying beside her. He pulled the comforter over the both of them. Ran turned to face him and snuggled into his body, "I love you.." Shinichi didn't reply as he began stroking her hair, eyes furrowed, frown on his face.

After awhile of lying with her, Shinichi knew the girl was sleep and deemed it the perfectly opportunity to slip away. He made sure to leave her a note by the picture on her nightstand. He planted one last kiss on her forehead before tiptoing out of her bedroom.

Out of the darkness, Conan emerged from his own room, staring at Shinichi. The detective gave the boy a wink before sticking his hands into his pockets and heading for the exit. Conan stepped into Shinichi's way before he could leave.

"May I help you, Conan?"

"Who are you?" Conan stared at him, hard.

"Looks like not all my magic tricks work," Conan remained silent as he continued to stare. Shinichi also remained quiet, "Not if I can't trick the great detective, Kudou Shinichi. You have to admit though. There are some uncanny similarities between the two of us, Kudou." Conan frowned at him. How did he know he was Shinichi? "Tell Ran you had to go back to the cases.. let her know how much you love her.. Ta."

Shinichi simply walked around Conan and out the front door.

_How did he know? Who could it have been?_

Finally, it hit Conan like a ton of bricks.

_I know who it was!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Short chapters can be good, 'cause if you gotta pee and you're just itchin' to figure out what happens at the end of the chapter, it won't take very long to read. (:

oOo

Ran began stirring Saturday afternoon. Her head was pounding and she felt sick to her stomach.

_Oh, man.. I am never drinking again.._

It even hurt her to think, so she spent the rest of the day, nursing her hang over. Nobody came to her door, or bothered her. She assumed her father had already went back to work. He always got antsy just sitting around the apartment. She knew Megure wouldn't give him any cases for awhile, but that didn't stop Kogoro from making himself available.

Ran only vaguely wondered where Conan and Shinichi were. She figured they had both taken off together too, or maybe accompanied her father to the agency. The girl groaned, pulled one of her pillows over her head.

oOo

Conan ran all the way to Professor Agasa's house from the the apartment as soon as he woke up. He had went back to his room after _Shinichi_ left and flipped through the phonebook for a specific person's phone number. When he found it, he ripped the page out, stuffed it into his pocket and crawled back into bed. He figured Professor Asaga wouldn't be awake at so late of an hour on.

When he reached the front door of the professor's home, he was panting, heavily, "Agasa!" He shouted, banging on the front door.

Professor Agasa opened the door, looking down at Conan, "What is it?"

Conan said nothing as he pushed past Asaga and ran upstairs into his study. He climbed onto the desk with difficulty because of his small body and snatched the phone up, dialing the number he read off the page.

A few minutes later, a man with a Kansai accent picked up the phone, "Yeah?"

"HATTORI!" Conan shouted into the phone, angrily.

"Kudou!" Heiji laughed, "What can I do for ya?"

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Little boys shouldn't curse, _Conan_." Heiji replied, smugly. Conan huffed.

"I'm NOT a little boy!"

"In that body, you are.. now, what the hell do you want?"

"I know it was you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You came to Beika City, dressed up like me!"

"Why would I do a stupid think like that?"

Conan frowned, he was starting to get angry, more so than he already was. Professor Agasa came into the room, shooting Conan a look for pushing him, "Hattori, don't play dumb with—"

"If you were as great of a detective as you claim to be.. you would've known it wasn't me."

_What in the world is this guy talking about?_

Conan thought to himself. Hattori was right.. Shinichi wasn't as dark as the detective from Osaka was, and this imposter mentioned magic..

"Hello?" Heiji's voice interrupted Conan's thoughts.

"The Kid!"

"Finally.. I thought you would've had that figured out from the beginning." Heiji laughed into the phone, making Conan roll his eyes, "I heard you were in some sort of crisis with Mouri and his girl."

"You could've told me before hand.." Conan muttered into the phone, feeling a little stupid. Of course it was the Kid.. the master of disguise, "How did you manage to get the Kid to do it though?"

"He owed me a favour."

"Favour? What kind of favour?"

"The Kid's been coming around Osaka lately. I guess stealing in Tokyo wasn't cuttin' it for him. I was at a museum with Kazuha, when I saw the Kid dodging bullets from the police and these weird guys in black. He ended up in a little jam, so I.. sorta went to help him."

"Strange men in black, you said?" The first thing that popped into Conan's mind was the men who poisoned him.

"The Kid's good, isn't he? He had _me _convinced."

"I still think you should've told me.." Conan muttered again.

"Oh, quite your whining." Conan heard someone talking in the background, then a muffled Heiji replied, "I have to go., Unlike you, I have cases to solve." Conan growled.

"Hattori, you—" Conan was interrupted by Heiji.

"Bye, Kudou!" Conan groaned, hanging up the phone.

"What happened, Shinichi?" Professor Agasa asked, looking up from his current creation.

"Hattori had Kaitou Kid going around as me.." He said, hopping off the desk and picking up the soccer ball he had left at Agasa's house.

"Kaitou Kid.. oh! The Phantom Thief?"

"Yeah." Conan picked up the books he had dropped when he frantically climbed onto the desk to reach the phone, "I have to go, Agasa. Ran'll probably start panicking if she doesn't know where _Shinichi _is."

"Why don't you call her?" Professor Agasa suggested, stabbing a hunk of metal with a screwdriver.

"Good idea, Professor!" Conan exclaimed as he climbed onto the desk again. He sat down, crossing his legs. Professor Agasa dialled the number to the Mouri Detective Agency as Conan looked for his voice velocity on the bowtie.

"Mouri Detective Agency." Conan heard a familiar, male voice answer the phone, dully.

"Hey, Detective Mouri, this is Shinichi, is Ran in?"

"Kudou, just the boy I wanted to talk to.. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING MY DAUGHTER HOME AT TWO IN THE MORNING?" Conan quickly pulled the phone away from his ear, nearly deaf from Kogoro's yelling.

"I-I'm sorry! We didn't realize the time and—" The boy quickly began an excuse before he was cut off by Mouri again.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE—"

"Sorry, detective! Gotta go, see ya!" Conan quickly hung up the phone, sighing heavily. Professor Asaga stared at him. Conan returned the stare, "The stupid Kid kept Ran out late last night. Mouri thinks it was me.."

"Ah.." Conan dialed the number to the Mouri residence. It rang for a few moments, and just asa Conan was about to hang up, the phone was picked up and there was a meek _'Hello?' _on the other line.

"Ran?"

"Hey, Shinichi.."

"What's wrong?"

"My head is killing me.. I didn't think liquor could make a person feel so terrible as often as Dad drinks it.." Ran mumbled. Conan's eyes widened. She drank? The Kid let her drink!? "Are you at the agency?"

"Huh? Oh.. no, listen—"

"Oh, wait a minute.." Conan heard shuffling in the background and Ran began reading aloud, "_Hey, beautiful, I had an amazing time last night. I'm sorry I'm not going to beside you when you wake up but I had to get back to work. I'll try to call in a couple days to check up. See you. P.S. You look great in tiny skirts_." Conan's browns furrowed, "Aw, Shinichi.."

"Yeah.. I just wanted to call and make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine.. or I will be once this headache goes away."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't drink so much."

"It wasn't my fault."

"Nobody forced the alcohol down your mouth, did they?"

"No, but—"

"Did they put a gun to your head?"

"No—"

"Then it is your fault, idiot."

"Jeez, Kudou, what's your problem?"

"Nothing.. I have to go."

"Get your feet off of my books, Shinichi! You are ruining them!" Professor Agasa said, sternly as he shook his head at Conan, disapprovingly.

"Was that.. Professor Agasa?" Ran asked, curiously, "I'll be over in a bit." With that, the girl hung up the phone. She glanced out the window and saw that night was approaching.

"Ran, wait!" Conan cursed silently as he hung up the phone, "She's coming over, Hiroshi."

"Nothing to worry about, Shinichi. I'll just tell her you left." Conan nodded. He wasn't really thinking straight at all. Could anyone blame him though?

oOo

After awhile, Ran had willed herself to roll out of bed, take a few painkillers and showered. After she was dressed, she dragged herself over to Professor Asaga's house, passing by the empty Kudou household. That house held so many memories for Ran in her childhood.

She knocked on the door, arms crossed. The door opened, revealing a small boy with glasses and red bowtie, "Hi, Ran!"

"Conan? What're you doing here? Where's Shinichi?"

"Oh, he left a long time ago! He got a call from.. Hattori Heiji? in Osaka!" Conan exclaimed.

"He left? But.. I told him I was coming over.." To Conan, the girl looked upset, but she suddenly slammed her balled up fist into Agasa's wall, "You'll pay, Kudou!" She declared, angrily, "C'mon, Conan.."

_Maybe I shouldn't have called her an idiot.._

"I'll see you later, Professor!" Conan shouted as he closed the door. He had to jog to keep up with her, the girl huffing and puffing angrily as the two walked back to the apartment.

_Now that I know where you are, Kudou, I'm going to bring you back home for good!_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so super duper sorry for the extremely long wait! I had to find the motivation/inspiration to write this. Plus, I had to totally revise this one a hundred times. But it's finished! C:

I'm still not sure how much I like this one, buuut it shall have to do for now!

Enjoy! ~

oOo

Conan had noticed some changes in Ran since _Shinichi _had departed. She was quiet. She distant. Her cooking was definitely not at it's best either. She no longer worried about picking up around the agency and at the apartment either. She wasn't involving herself in Conan's life anymore. He felt like he was losing her.

"Ran?" Conan climbed onto the couch in the agency where the girl sat, gazing at a map of sorts. Conan tried to catch a glimpse at the paper as the girl remained silent and circled something on the map.

**Osaka**

Osaka? What the hell was in Osaka? Conan peered carefully at the girl through his spectacles as she hastily folded the map, "Ran?"

"Huh?" Finally, she looked in his direction, "What?"

"I'm hungry." He complained, rubbing his stomach. Much to his surprise, she dug in her pockets a bit before pulling out some money and tossing it onto the coffee table.

"I'll be at home." With that, she left the agency. Conan blinked at the money on the table, then at the door that had not been properly closed in the girl's sudden departure. He sighed, disheartened, and closed it. He proceeded to climb back onto the couch, staring dejectedly at the untouched money. Kogoro looked up from his paper.

"What's her problem?" He asked, nodding his head toward the door. Conan merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"She's been acting so weird lately." Conan muttered to himself.

"Maybe she has a boyfriend.." Kogoro smirked, returning to his crossword puzzle in the newspaper. Conan didn't stop to think about the possibility of Ran having a boyfriend.. she was always talking about Shinichi. But, it was definitely possible. Something troubled him though.. why would the girl have a map of Osaka? It didn't seem to add up.

It was starting to get to Conan. He was becoming easily irritable, mainly because he didn't know what the love of his life was up to. He promised himself he'd find out. Something did tell him she was probably planning a trip to Osaka.

_Excellent observational skills, Shinichi._

He thought to himself sarcastically. What was the use of being a top-knotch detective if he couldn't even figure out what was wrong with Ran?

_Some things aren't that simple, Shinichi. Girls are more complicated than murderers._

Conan rolled his eyes as the last thought crossed his mind, "Mouri Detective Agency." Kogoro began cheerfully. The phone rang? Why hadn't Conan heard it? He was so caught up in his thoughts concerning Ran.. the girl was really messing him up. Maybe it wasn't anything serious though. Maybe he was just overreacting and he really had nothing to worry about. He was probably just getting himself all worked up over nothing.

"Who was it, Kogoro?" Conan asked as the detective hung up the phone.

"Eri.." Kogoro muttered, heatedly. Kisaki Eri? That was Ran's mom.

"Oh, what did she want?"

"Nothing." That also struck Conan as odd. Eri had abandoned Kogoro.. she moved from Beika City to Tokyo because of him. Why was she suddenly calling out of the blue?

_Maybe she wants custody of Ran.. and is planning on moving to Osaka. Ran could be meeting her there.. _

Conan exhaled in annoyance. His imagination was getting the better of him and his mind was running amuck. He knew Ran better than that. She would never leave her father. She would never leave Conan..

The boy hopped off the couch, "I'm going to my friend's, Kogoro, see ya!" He ran out of the agency before Kogoro could say anything or stop him. Once he was about two blocks away from the office, he walked the rest of the way to Agasa's house. Conan found himself at Agasa's back door, and entered without knocking. He wandered into Agasa's study, where he found the old man sitting at his desk, messing with another one of his latest inventions.

"Hey, Hiroshi." said Conan as he climbed onto the desk, with difficulty.

"Huh? Oh! Hello, Shinichi! I didn't hear you coming in."

"Came in through the back. May I use your phone? I need to make a call."

"You don't need to ask, Shinichi! Go ahead." Professor Agasa exclaimed waving a screwdriver that he held in his hand.

Conan smiled at the man as he picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Hattori residence." A male voice answered the phone. Conan recognized the voice, it belonged to Heiji's father, Heizou.

"Is Heiji home?" Conan asked, biting his lower lip. He should've used his bowtie.. Heiji's father might wonder why a seven-year-old is calling his sixteen-year-old son.

"Yeah, hold on." There was some muffled talking before someone else spoke into the phone.

"Detective Hattori, how can I help you?"

"Heiji, I said it was a LITTLE boy!"

"I know, Dad.." Conan heard Heiji mumble.

"Hattori, I need your help."

"Who is this?"

"What other kid would call you?!" Conan shouted into the phone.

"Ah.. Kudou." He could imagine Heiji smirking, causing a frown to grace the boy's face, "What do you want?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Other than the ones I've done for you since your _little _accident? I don't know, Kudou, I'm a pretty busy—"

"Nevermind, Hattori," Conan interrupted, indignantly, "Forget I called—"

"Okay, okay," said Heiji, "What can I do you for, Kudou?"

"I was wondering if you could just keep an eye out for Ran. I think she might be going to Osaka."

"You think? She hasn't said anything to you about it?"

"Not a word.."

"Yeah, of course I'll keep a look out for her.. any possible reason you think she might want to come out here for?"

"None that I can think of right now.. maybe to meet her mom, but it doesn't make sense to go all the way to Osaka for that. She called the agency earlier and Kogoro seemed a little bruised after he hung up."

"Maybe Ran's mom is suing the detective?" Heiji idly said, fidgeting with something on the other line. Conan hadn't taken that into consideration, but it didn't seem plausible to the boy.

"I doubt it.."

"Yeah.. that all?"

"If there's anything else, I'll give you a call."

"Yeah. But, if I don't get back to you, it's because I'm solving a case.." Conan could just visualize the smirk crossing Heiji's dark face. He knew the guy was just teasing and trying to lighten up the tension he could probably taste over the phone, but the mini detective was in no joking mood.

"Yeah, yeah." Conan hung up the phone.

oOo

Conan had returned to the agency fifteen minutes after his conversation with Hattori Heiji. Kogoro was right where he was when Conan left. The boy took a seat on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest, moodily. A few silent moments passed when the door swung open and Ran entered, announcing her arrival.

Kogoro glanced up at his daughter, not uttering a word as he went back to his newspaper.

"Dad." Ran felt Conan's eyes burning into her as she marched to her father's desk, but tried to ignore his stare as she tried to get her dad's attention, "Dad."

"What do you want?" He mumbled, absentmindedly.

"Is it okay if I go to Osaka?"

"Absolutely not, Ran." His eyes remained on the paper.

"Dad!"

"And why would you need to go all the way to Osaka?" Conan straightened up, waiting for the girl to speak.

"My history teacher wants to take the best kids in the class on a trip to a war museum in Osaka."

"And you're top of your class?" Kogoro finally looked at his daughter, brow raised. Ran's eyes widened.

"Dad!" Kogoro chuckled at his daughter's expression, "Dad, this is serious. I really want to go."

"All right, all right, fine. Where is your permission slip?" Kogoro held a hand out for it.

"I don't need one."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a weekend trip. You don't need one if it's on the weekend."

"Hm.. when are you leaving?"

"Friday, after school, and I'll be back Sunday."

"All weekend?" Ran nodded. After a few moments of consideration, Kogoro sighed and nodded, "All right.. this Friday?" Another nod, "You better be careful, Ran."

"I will! Thanks, daddy!" She lunged across the desk to wrap her arms around her father's neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. The corners of Kogoro's lips curled into a very small smile as he returned his daughter's embrace. She withdrew from his arms and bounded out the door once more.

Conan remained seated, frowning in her wake. Class trip to Osaka? That didn't sound familiar to him at all.

oOo

**Friday**

Ran sat on near the window of the train she had boarded earlier that day. The scenery was changing as the train zoomed by. Any minute, it would slow to a halt at the station in Osaka. She couldn't believe her lie worked. Ran felt horrible about lying to her father and Conan, but it had to be done. She was fed up with Shinichi. She wanted to find him herself and bring him home with her once and for all.

How she was going to do that, she wasn't sure. She didn't even know where to begin her search.

_Maybe I rushed into this without really thinking things through.._

It was too late to turn back now. Although decisions had been reached hastily, she was glad. Otherwise, she never would've gone through with it and she'd spend the next month, sitting by the phone, visualizing Shinichi's face in the clouds, wondering when he'd call.

The only plan Ran had was the one formulated on the train: get a hotel room, and track down Hattori Heiji.

He would know where Shinichi was. Maybe he was with Shinichi. After all, Conan did say he was in Osaka with Heiji.

Once the train stopped, the girl grabbed her suitcase and hurried off. Ran had told her father she'd be gone the weekend, but packed enough clothes to last her a week and a half. The money she saved and got from her father before leaving Beika City should last her.

"Okay.. let's see.." Ran stood on the sidewalk of a busy street, suitcase at her feet, hand raised to shield her eyes from the blinding sun. She had already reserved a room at one of shabbier hotels. It was the only one she could afford. A taxi pulled up, and the driver asked if she needed a ride. Ran flashed him a smile, thankfully and gathered her bags.

The taxi driver took the girl to the hotel she requested. After Ran checked in, she tossed her things into the room and went to wander the city. Ran had no clue where to find Hattori Heiji.. but, she refused to leave until she found him.

Suddenly, someone caught the girl's eye. She realized it was Takagi Wataru, who was Megure's assistant officer. She tried to hide herself, but to no avail. Wataru recognized Ran and waved an arm to catch her attention. She thought about acting as if she hadn't saw him, but she made the mistake of making eye contact so she reluctantly went over to him.

"You're Mouri's daughter, aren't you?" Takagi Wataru asked.

"Sure am!" Ran laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Where's your dad?" Wataru looked around for Kogoro. Ran risked being a bit more truthful to Officer Takagi and hoped he wouldn't say anything to Megure or Kogoro.

"Actually, Officer Takagi.. I'm here by myself. I told my dad I was going on a class trip to see a war museum. Please, don't tell my dad. I'm here looking for the Hattori residence."

"Hattori residence? Well.. Hattori Heizou is the head of the police force for the Osaka Prefecture. If you go to the police station, I'm sure you'd be able to find an officer who could tell you where he lives." Wataru explained, "So.. what're you really here for?" He asked, smiling suggestively. Ran arched a brow at the gesture before blushing.

"I need to see the Hattori boy, Heiji."

"Heizou's son?" Wataru appeared puzzled for a moment before laughed, shooting Ran a grin, "Don't worry, nobody knows you're here." He added, winking. Ran's blush deepened. She considered telling him whatever he was thinking was way off, but decided against it and thanked him before hurrying off.

Just as Wataru said, a man at the station, Officer Ohtaki, knew where he lived. Officer Ohtaki said he often worked with Hattori, so he said he'd give Ran a lift, saying he was headed to his house anyways. Ran drove in the police car until the pair came to the Hattori residence.

Officer Ohtaki escorted her up to the front door. He rang the door bell, then stepped back, waiting for someone to answer. A couple minutes later, a male with a dark complexion answered the door. Ran identified the boy on the spot as being the very Hattori Heiji she was searching for.

"Can I—oh! Officer Ohtaki! My father's been expecting you."

"Thank you, Heiji. This young lady would like you speak to you." Officer Ohtaki said, motioning toward Ran.

"Oh, of course.." Heiji let Officer Ohtaki pass, "You know where my father is." Ohtaki nodded, then disappeared from sight. Heiji leaned in the doorway, eyeing the girl, "What are you doing here, Ran?"

"I'm looking for Shinichi.. Conan told me he was here."

"Just missed him." Ran narrowed her gaze at Heiji.

"Where is he?"

"He went to America to visit his parents." Heiji replied, calmly.

"You're lying."

"I'm not, Ran."

"Yes, you are! That doesn't make any sense! Why in the world would he visit his parents? He's missing so much school!"

"I don't know, Ran.. but he's not here."

"I know he didn't visit his parents, Heiji, atleast have the decency not to lie to me about something like that."

"Okay, okay.. he's not in America. But he isn't here. I don't know where he is. I don't know why Conan told you he was here."

"I know you know where he is, Heiji. What is he trying to hide? What're you keeping from me?"

"It's not my place to say, Ran.."

"Oh, so I don't have a right to know? I've only been his friend since we were little kids, Heiji!"

"Listen, Ran, I made Shinichi a promise. I can't break it. I can't lose his trust."

"Is he seeing somebody else?"

"He.. I don't know."

"Who is Sera?"

"I have no idea."

"Really?"

"Ran, look at me," He grasped her chin with his rough hand, "Why would I have any reason to lie to you?"

"I'm sorry, Heiji.." She sighed, gloomily. He released her chin and took a step back, observing her every move.

"Don't be. You're upset. Kudou's a jackass for making you worry so much. He's also an idiot not to realize how crazy you are about him." Ran's cheeks reddened and her eyes widened.

"W-what're you talking about? I'm just worried about him because I'm such a wonderful friend."

"You're jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Please, Ran, you came all the way from Beika City because you're worried. And you think he's seeing someone because he seems to be avoiding you."

"So he is avoiding me!" Heiji burst into laughter. The corners of Ran's lips twitched and curled into a smile.

"I wish you lived closer, Ran. I could use a friend like you around to brighten my day."

"You know, you could visit."

"Yeah, but I'm always busy. I am a detective, you know." He huffed his chest out proudly. Ran chuckled.

"Oh, goodness.." Heiji laughed, "Anyway.. I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier—"

"It's fine," he interrupted, " I could only imagine how you must feel.. with Kudou always gone.. Hey, I'm meeting with Kazuha.. do you want to come? Maybe it'll get your mind off of Kudou."

"Thanks.. but, it's okay. I don't want to intrude."

"Oh, it's no problem! Kazuha actually mentioned you a couple of weeks ago." After a few minutes, Heiji finally convinced Ran to come along with him to meet Kazuha. The couple walked until they came to a diner. Heiji showed her inside, then the girl followed him until he went to farthest table from the entrance. There, Ran spotted Tohyama Kazuha sitting down, sipping on soda. She looked up as the two approached and smiled broadly.

"Ran!" She exclaimed and hugged her tightly. Heiji went to order something to drink. He returned with the glasses, then sat across from the girls. They did manage to get her mind off of Shinichi for a few hours.

"I had better get going.. it's getting late." Ran said, looking at the clock on the nearest wall.

"Do you want me to call a taxi for you?" Heiji asked, as the three slid out from the booth.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks again, Kazuha, Heiji."

"No problem!" said Kazuha as she smiled. Ran thanked them again for a great time and left the diner, arms crossed as she walked. She allowed her mind run wild as her feet carried her away. Where was Shinichi? What was he trying to hide? What didn't he want Heiji to tell her? What didn't he want her to know?

**Snap.**

The simple noise brought Ran back to her senses. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder. The night street of Osaka was as packed as the day street in Tokyo. Despite being around so many people, Ran felt so alone and disconnected. Without warning, someone clasped their hand over her mouth, scooped her into their arms and took her down the dark alley she had stopped in front of.

Once the hustle and brustle of the street had died down, the man roughly planted her on her feet before shoving her against the nearest brick wall.

The figure loomed closer and closer. Suddenly, there was a flash of white in front of the frightened girl. She dropped to her knees and covered her face, so whatever happened between the dark stranger and her hero were unknown to Ran. When it was completely silent again, she looked up to her savior.

He held out a hand to help her up. He was garbed in a white top hat, along with a white suit, and gloves. He seemed awfully familiar to the distraught girl, but she could place a finger on it.

"Who are you?" She asked. He gave Ran a small smile before replying.

"Call me Kid."

"The Kid?" Ran asked, in amazement, "_The _Kaitou Kid?" He smirked, nodding.

"The one and only."

"Wow.. t-thank you, Kid.." Ran stared. Kaitou Kid grabbed the tip of his hat and bowed.

"Watch your step next time, Mouri Ran." Just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone. Ran looked forward to see nothing, then up at the night sky.

_How did he know my name?_

oOo

The weekend had come and gone. And Ran never came home. She knew Heiji wasn't lying to her when he said Shinichi was no longer in Osaka, but she wasn't ready to totally believe it yet and go home. She went through all that trouble and she was still hoping she'd see him out on the streets.

Ran was so shaken up by the encounter in the alley that she only left her hotel room during the day and made sure to be in doors before night fell. She caught herself hanging out with Heiji and Kazuha most of the day and grew unusually attached to the couple, especially Kazuha. The girls could definitely relate to each other.

It was Wednesday evening when Ran decided to give her family a call.

_Remember, don't mention Friday night. You don't want them to be more worried about you than they probably already are._

She grabbed the phone off the nightstand and dialed the number to the agency. When nobody answered, she hung up.

_Where could they be.. at home?_

Next, she dialed the number to the apartment, "Mouri residence." Rang out the familiar, male voice.

"Conan?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm still in Osaka.. don't come looking for me, all right? I'm fine. Say hello to Dad for me."

"No, wait—" She quickly hung up the phone. If she stayed on with him any longer, she would spill everything to him. She couldn't do that. Not now.

_Oh gosh, I'm going tot be in so much trouble when I go home.._

She tried not to think about it though. Ran sat down on the edge of her bed for a few minutes, then changed into something comfortable to sleep in. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the gentleman thief known as the Kid.

oOo

"No, wait—" Ran slammed the phone down. Conan listened until the dial tone sounded.

_Dammit_..

Conan tossed the phone onto its cradle, then paused for a moment before picking it back up. It rang and rang until it was picked up by a male, "Hattori residence."

"HATTORI!"

"What the hell do you want, Kudou?" Heiji's irriated voice floated from the other line.

"Where is she?"

"Uh.. I don't—"

"Don't play stupid with me! I know she's there! She just called, let me talk to her!"

"She's not here, Kudou! Okay—she is, but I don't know she's staying. We've seen her every day since Friday, but she never lets us walk her home because she leaves before dark." Conan held the phone against his ear.

Ran was still in Osaka.. What in the world was she even doing over there?

"She was looking for you.." Conan heard Heiji say, quietly, as if reading his mind, "She's really worried about you, Shinichi.. you should've heard the things she was saying. This girl is head over heels, Kudou."

"I-I know.. do you think you can watch over her for me until I get there?" Conan asked, shakily. He could just imagine her.. all by herself.. it was killing him, not being able to hold her, or help her the way Heiji could. He hated how he had to rely on certain people to help him.. like Kogoro, or Agasa.. the Kid and Hattori.

"Sure thing, Kudou.. hey, I overheard my dad talking to his partner about these men in black. They sounded a lot like your fellas in Beika City. I'll keep a look out for them too."

"Thanks a lot, Heiji.. I really, really appreciate your help."

"No problem, Kudou. See you." Conan hung up the phone, took his glasses off. He rubbed his eyes. As he put his glasses on, Kogoro walked into the living room, eyes landing on the boy.

"Who were you talking to, Conan?"

"No body, Kogoro. I'm going to spend the night at a friend's house. See you!" Conan ran out of the house before the elder detective could stop him. He ran all the way to Agasa's house, where he entered through the back door and went into his study. Agasa was sitting down, reading a book and drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up as Conan walked in, panting heavily.

"P-Proffesor Agasa.. I need you to take me to Osaka!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this had taken so long to get out to you guys! I've been busy with the school business and friends moving and whatnot.

I've revised this like.. twice, and as usual, I don't exactly like the way it's come out, but you guys keep reading these so I'm doing something right. C:

Juuuust kidding. Anyways!

Here it is. Enjoy, please. C:

oOo

"Osaka, Shinichi?" Agasa looked at Conan, raising an eyebrow.

"Ran's in Osaka! We have to go and make sure she's okay. I don't think I can trust Heiji to always look after her. What if something happens and he's not there to—"

"Don't worry, Shinichi.. Ran's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Conan blinked. That wasn't Agasa.. Conan looked at the old man who sported a look of puzzlement. His attention was drawn to the white figure in front of the open window of Agasa's study.

"Kid?" Conan stared at him, shocked. Stupid Heiji told the Kid he was Shinichi! Well, he did help a little. Conan knew Ran had begun suspecting him of being seventeen-year-old self once again, and having a double around for a bit reassured the lonely girl she was crazy for thinking that.. but, now he felt as if it was his fault she went all the way to Osaka to look for him..

"It is your fault." Conan was brought back to reality as he glowered at the master thief.

"A mind reader too?"

"I have many tricks up my sleeve."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Conan snapped at him, bitterly.

"A magician never reveals his secret, Kudou."

"You have a lotta nerve showing your face around here, especially after what you did." Conan fumed.

"What exactly did I do, Kudou?"

"You let Ran drink! If I had been there—"

"There's a little problem with that, Shin—"

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare lecture—"

"Shinichi, calm down!" Agasa piped up, taking a step toward the boy.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight with you, Kudou."

"What the hell are you doing in here? You better start talking in the next three seconds or I'm going to to take this book and shove it up you—"

"As much as I enjoy your petty threats, Kudou.. and really, I do, that isn't the reason I came here. Now, if you really want to know, which, once you find out who's involve, you will, you're going to shut that hole reeeeal tight and try to refrain from throwing a tantrum, alright?" Conan stared at the Kid, wide-eyed. Had he just told him off?

Agasa chuckled, ignoring the glares from the boy, "I apologize, Shinichi."

"It's fine, Professor.." Conan mumbled, "Go on, Kid.."

"Thank you.. your girlfriend, Ran, needs to get her head out of the clouds more often. If I wasn't in the neighborhood, she might've gotten hurt." The Kid said, leaning against the window. Conan quickly scrambled off the desk and stood in front of the thief.

"What do you mean? What happened to Ran?"

"Nothing, physically. Some man had been following her, and pushed her down an alley. Hattori was so worried about Ran's safety, he had me look after her while she was walking back to her hotel.. which was a good thing too. Isn't she supposed to be some kind of karate champion?"

"She.. when Ran gets really scared, she freezes up.. but she usually acts instinctively in those kinds of situations.. once she gets past her fear.." Conan muttered, eyes downcast.

This was his fault. Ran almost gotten kidnapped, or murdered, or raped because of him.. God, if only he could be himself again, this wouldn't have happened! Ran wouldn't.. Wait.. did the Kid say he watched her go back to her hotel? Then he must know where she was staying!

"I do know where she's staying." The Kid said quietly, but loud enough for Conan to hear. He shot the Kid a glare.

"Will you stop that?" The Kid grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"Never forget your poker face, Kudou.." Conan furrowed his brows at the remark.. his poker face.. Suddenly, Professor Agasa got up and went over to the Kid, stopping his face inches from the Kid's.

"You do look a lot like Shinichi. Doesn't he?" Agasa looked away from the Kid to Conan, who frowned.

"What hotel is she staying in?" Conan asked, ignoring Agasa. He wasn't in the mood to figure out if the Kid actually looked like him or not. And in the body he was in, the Kid looked nothing like him.

"Something like.. the Miyako Hotel Tennoji." The Kid said, "Well, my work here is done. But, I have some business to handle elsewhere. Ta." The Kid tipped his hat, then disappeared into a ball of smoke. Agasa chuckled at the simple stunt.

"He is a very talented magician, despite using the oldest tricks in the book, wouldn't you agree, Shinichi?

Conan rolled his eyes, and walked over to the window once the smoke cleared, "It wasn't that impressive, Professor.."

"Of course not, Shinichi.." The old man nodded, eyes landing on the small form. He wasn't put off by the sudden attitude. Agasa understsood completely, "So, did you want to go to Osaka right now?"

"Can we, Hiroshi? I want to get to Ran as soon as possible."

oOo

Professor Agasa and Conan boarded the train they were going to take to Osaka. The small boy was sitting against the window, staring out of it. It was night, the sky was full of stars and treees rushed by. Conan sighed heavily, leaning his head against the window.

He didn't want to, but he started to think. He thought the one thing that came into his mind: Ran. Conan covered his mouth, and yawned. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier as he felt Agasa covering his small body with his jacket.

"Goodnight, Shinichi." That was the last thing Conan remembered hearing before falling fast asleep.

oOo

_Shinichi had just finished watching a movie and was waiting for Ran outside of the theater. He had his hands behind his head as she slowly exited the theater, talking and laughing with Sonoko._

_Shinichi shot Sonoko a glare, but he knew she didn't see it. He hated when Sonoko tagged along. Sometimes, he just wanted to be alone with his girl. And how could two people be alone when some snobby, rich girl came along with them on their "dates?"_

_Of course, Sonoko didn't see this as any sort of problem, and Ran was uncertain about it at first, but after the nagging insisting from her best girl friend, how could she refuse? Shinichi wouldn't mind, she was positive. They were all friends, right?_

_"Will you hurry it up?" Shinichi snapped, obviously annoyed to Ran, but not to Sonoko. The other girl glared at Shinichi, before turning back to her friend. She stopped Ran mid-step and began to talk about nothing of importance. Nothing Sonoko had to say was important._

_Ran bit her bottom lip. She knew how irritated Shinichi was getting and immediately regretted allowing Sonoko to tag along. She hadn't meant to.. Shinichi had to understand that. She couldn't just ignore Sonoko as much as she wanted to spend time alone with Shinichi._

_Ran would make it up to him, one way or the other._

_The detective sighed in irritation. After the movie, he wanted to take the girl out to get something to eat. But, he heard Sonoko saying, "Oh, c'mon, Ran! There's this HUGE party and I want you to go with me!" With that, Shinichi spun around. He stared at Ran, waiting to hear if she was going to go or not._

_"Oh, I don't know, Sonoko.. I'd love to but, I was supposed to spend the day with Shinichi_—_"_

_"Forget about him!" Sonoko interrupted, "He has you all to himself all the time! He needs to learn how to share." Already in a bad mood to begin with, he figured if she wanted to go to the party so badly.. then she should. Shinichi muttered a quick 'bye' that Ran didn't reach her ears before he disappeared._

_He walked down a street, his hands shoved into his pocket. Suddenly, he heard crying. It sounded like a little girl. It was still daytime, so Shinichi followed the crying. It led him to the entrance of a park, where he saw a little girl. She was sobbing, loudly. The teen glanced around and wondered why nobody had stopped to see if the girl was okay._

_She could've been lost or hurt._

_"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked kindly, as he knelt down infront of her. The little girl slowly stopped crying, then hiccupped before she spoke._

_"My c-cat r-ran away. And I can't f-find him!" The girl burst into tears again. A small smile appeared on Shinichi's face as he wipped a few tears off of her face._

_"I'll help you your cat, okay?" The girl looked at Shinichi, then nodded, "All right, tell me what happened."_

_"I took Firefly out to eat, then he started to leave. He never left before, so I followed him." The little girl pointed into the park, "He went in there." Shinichi nodded. For the next half an hour, he and the little girl searched the large park for the cat. After an unsuccessful search, the girl sat on a bench in front of a tree and sniffled, "We're never gonna find him!"_

_Suddenly, something caught Shinichi's eye. A blue collar with two F's was stuck in a bush. He picked it up and examined it before showing the collar to the little girl, "Look familiar?" The girl gasped loudly, snatching the collar from Shinichi's hand._

_"This is Firefly's collar! Oh, where is my poor kitty?" The girl began to frantically search the bush, calling out the cat's name. The next thing that caught Shinichi's eye, was the tree. He noticed markings in its trunk. He looked up, a saw a cat sitting on one of the branches. Shinichi smiled, and climbed the tree. The little girl gazed at Shinichi, curiously. When she finally noticed he was getting the cat, she squealled and clasped her hands together, jumping in delight.._

_"Fiiirefly!" The girl cuddled the cat in her arms once Shinichi had retrieved it from the tree. He knelt down again and scratched the back of the cat's ear, laughing at the girl's enthusiasm._

_"Shinichi!" A familiar voice rang in his ears as he looked up. He spotted Ra hurrying in his direction. She stopped behind the little girl as Shinichi straightened up._

_"Where's Sonoko?" He asked, obviously annoyed._

_"What?" Ran laughed, shaking her head, "You left before I could tell Sonoko I wasn't interested in some party. I'd rather spend the rest of the day with the greatest detective." Her smile widened as Shinichi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "So.. what were you doing here?" Ran had failed to notice the little girl and her cat._

_"Sir?" The girl tugged on Shinichi's pant leg. He looked down at her, raising a brow, "Thanks for helping me find Firefly!"_

_"It was nothing." The girl thanked him once more for running off. Ran looked at Shinichi, lips curling into a smile, "What?" He noticed the look on his friend's face. She continued staring, adoration flooding her eyes, "What!?" He asked again, when she hadn't answered him the first time._

_"That was so sweet, Shinichi." _

_"What are you talking about?" Shinichi asked, after he turned around so he could hide his face. He didn't want her to notice he had started to blush._

_"You helped that little girl find her cat! That's so sweet!" Ran launched herself at Shinichi's back, wrapping her arms around his waist. His heart started to pound against his ribcage at the proximity of the girl. He turned around, facing her. She beamed up at him, that smile present on her face. Shinichi stared at her for the longest time before cracking a small smile and wrapping his arms around her frame. Ran had to admit, she was taken aback by the gesture from Shinichi, not expecting him to do that. _

_Ran slid her arms around his neck, laughing._

_"Are you still hungry, Mr. Detective?" She asked, as Shinichi released his hold on her._

_"Am I buying?"_

_"If you want." Ran shrugged, heading for the exit. Shinichi walked next to the girl as the two departed, "And I'm not going to cook either!"_

_Shinichi laughed, "Of course not. C'mon, Ran."_

oOo

"Shinichi.." Conan heard Agasa whisper to him. The small boy opened his eyes slowly and looked out the window to see they were already at the station in Osaka. Conan yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes and he and Agasa got off of the train.

The first thing the two did was got something to eat. Throughout the entire meal, Ran was the only thing on Conan's mind.

After the meal, Agasa called a taxi, and told the driver to take them to the Miyako Hotel Tennoji. Once they arrived, the older man paid the driver as Conan quickly scrambled out of the car. He ran into the hotel, leaving Agasa behind.

Once Conan entered the lobby, he went straight to the desk. The lady at the desk looked down at him, smiling warmly, "Hello little boy. Are you lost?" She asked, kindly.

Conan shook his head, "No, I can't remember which room my sister is staying in."

"Oh, what's your sister's name, sweetie?"

"Mouri Ran."

"Mouri..." The lady began searching through a book for Ran's name, "Ah! Here we go. She's in room 104A. That's on the third floor."

"Thank you!" Conan ran, Agasa following behind him. He slowed down to a walk when he reached the third floor, "... 102.. 103.. and 104! I found it, Agasa!" Conan exclaimed as he began pounding on the door, "Ran! Ran! Open up, it's Conan!" He waited a couple minutes, but no body answered.

_Where is she?_

Conan frowned, and began working on the lock on the door. He finally managed to get it open and entered the hotel room. He saw some of her clothes on a chair, and hanging from the mirror of the dresser was one of Ran's bras. Conan smiled, and shook his head.

He went over to the bathroom, finding that empty too. Conan sank into the bed, deep in thought, "I'm going to go check out this store I've heard so much about, Shinichi.. will you be all right by yourself?" Conan looked up at Agasa.

He nodded, "Yeah.. I'll be fine. Thanks, Hiroshi."

"Of course.." Agasa smiled at Conan before he left the room. The boy remained on the bed for a while, sighing heavily. She should be come back sooner or later.. and when she did, he would be there to comfort her. She would find solace in his arms, not Heiji or the Kid..

Conan yawned, the exhaustion from the result of his worry for Ran finally caught up to him. The boy curled on the bed and immediately welcomed sleep.

oOo

Heiji snorted, causing soda to come out of his nose. Ran covered her mouth, trying her hardest not to laugh but to no avail. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she burst out laughing. Heiji shot her a playful glare before he cracked a grin.

The two had been in the same diner for the last few hours, keeping each other company. Kazuha had went out of town on a family emergency and would not return for a few days, leaving Heiji in a strange stupor. Ran felt envious of the pair sometimes. Heiji didn't have to worry about Kazuha, she was going to return. She would never leave Heiji. And Kazuha didn't have to worry about Heiji. He wasn't insensitive enough to abandon her.

Heiji escorted Ran out of the diner the two were in.

"Soo.. what do you wanna do now?" Heiji asked, his hands in his pockets. Ran shrugged a little as she walked beside him.

"I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?" She casted him a sideways glance.

"No, of course not. How 'bout a movie?" Heiji returned the glance with a grin. Ran mused over it for a moment about it, before gracing him with a smile and a slight nod of her head.

"A movie sounds great. I'll have to change first."

"Then I'll walk you to your hotel." Ran became a bit hesitant at first.. what if he went to Beika City and told Kogoro? Well, she had been here this entire time and nobody came looking for her. She could trust Heiji.

"All right." At the entrance of her hotel, the couple stopped and looked at each other, "This is it." Heiji looked up at it, then back at her.

"I'll pick you up around noon." The watch on Ran's wrist read: 11:14.

"Okay.. see you in a bit, Heiji."

"See ya, Ran." She watched him as he disappeared into a crowd of people. Sighing, Ran entered the hotel and went up to her room with no interruptions. She hadn't notice the door was unlocked when twisted the knob, or that a little boy was asleep on her bed as she tossed her purse onto the dresser and went into the bathroom.

After a twenty minute shower, she climbed out and wrapped a towel loosely around her torso. She snatched another towel from the rack and hastily dried her long, brown hair before tossing it onto the sink and exiting the bathroom.

In her room, she put on the bra that was hanging from the mirror and a clean pair of underwear from the drawer. Ran glanced up at the mirror as she searched for something to wear. Something didn't look right.. what was it though?

She inspected the mirror closely, and that's when she noticed a small figure on her bed. The first thing that popped into her mind was:

_Conan?_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Enjoy! :3

oOo

"Conan?" Ran said aloud, brows furrowing as she turned around. The boy groaned, and sat on. He rubbed his eyes with his small fists, then fixed his glasses as his eyes landed on the girl.

"Ran.." He seemed different to her for some reason. The room seemed darker than it really was and only a small amount of light came in through the cracks of the curtains. She was so surprised to see him, she hadn't bothered covering up. What was he doing in Osaka? How did he get there? How did he know where she was staying?

Did Heiji tell him?

_No.. he couldn't have. It would've taken them longer to get here.. unless they had already been in Osaka, just waiting for Heiji to find out where I was staying?_

So, if Conan knew and was here with her.. then Kogoro must too. Oh, God. Kogoro was going to drag her back to Beika City, she just knew it. Her eyes were glued to the boy. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. She wanted to go home because Shinichi wasn't in Osaka, but she also wanted to stay because she had this freedom. Nobody knew her in Osaka, except for Kazuha and Heiji.

Was she relieved that they had finally found her? A little bit. She had been trying to convince herself that if she stayed long enough, Shinichi would show up and everything would go back to normal. Instead, Conan came..

Conan.

Whenever Ran was alone with him, and she looked at him.. really, really looked at him.. she couldn't help but notice the uncanny differences between him and Shinichi. She slowly made her way towards him, her damp hair sticking to the sides of her face.

Conan was painfully aware of her exposed body as she moved directly in front of him and wanted more than anything to hold her in his arms. His heart skipped a beat. He moved his gaze back to her face as she knelt down in front of him. Ran surveyed the boy, questioningly.

"Conan.. what are you doing here?" She whispered, "How did you find me?"

"Ran.." He began, compassionately, "Why did you leave me?" He reached up to her face, cupping her chin with his small hands. The corners of her lips curled downard into a small frown. Leave him? She would never leave Conan.. he was the only one she trusted. He never abandoned her.

"I would never leave you.."

"Then why aren't you in Beika City?"

"Conan.. you wouldn't understand—"

"Try me." Ran was taken aback by the sudden snappy tone of his voice and the angry look of his face. She had never seen him look so upset before. What was wrong with him?

"..I was looking for Shinichi—"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you, Ran?"

"Conan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"You shouldn't have gone off like that!" He began to raise his voice. Ran gawked at the small boy. He was yelling at her! Conan never yelled at Ran before. She overcame her shock and scowled.

"Don't harangue me—"

"Well, you're an idiot for doing something so rash! You could've gotten seriously hurt, Ran!" Conan snatched the glasses from his face and gripped them tightly in his tiny fist, rubbing his temple with his free hand. Ran glared at him.

"What was I supposed to do?! You don't understand what it's like for me, every single day! I have to sit by the telephone and wait for that pompous jerk to call me! I have no way of knowing if he's okay, I have no way of knowing where he is, or when he's going to call! I'm losing friends left and right because I've become so obsessed with his stupid well-being! I just wanted to make sure he's okay, Conan!"

"I _was _okay before you took off like that, you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, you.. you.."

"And if you're so concerned with my well-being, you'd just stay put! I'm fine as long as you are, Ran!"

"How am I supposed to just stay put? When I heard that there was a possibility of you being in Osaka, I jumped at the chance to find you once and for all and bring you home where you belong! God, Shinichi, do you have _any _idea how insensitive you're being right now?"

"If it's anywhere as moronic as you've been the last week, then yeah, I have a pretty good idea." He snapped at her.

"I could just strangle you right now!"

"Oh, please, Mouri, give me a break." Conan slid off of the bed, maneuvering around the female on her knees and grumbling his way to the door. Ran's fury immediately dissolved when she realized what had just happened. Conan argued with her just like Shinichi.. he acted _exactly _like him.. even sounded like him for a moment.. he responded to his name.. he was Shinichi. He was Shinichi?

No, no, no. Not that again. She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to think that Conan was Shinichi. Ran turned on her knees, facing the back of Conan's small frame, "Conan?" She called out to him, meekly. When she received no response, Ran swallowed the lump in her throat. He continued stalking away from her, heading for the door. She tried once more, "Shinichi?"

"What?" He spun around, frowning disdainfully at her. Her eyes widened to their fullest extent.

"It's you.."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been here.. this entire time.."

"What?"

"Shinichi.. why didn't you tell me?" Her eyes began to water. All the times she stressed over him.. and he was under her very nose all along, perfectly fine, perfectly intact.

_.. oh no. Oh no, no, no. Dammit, Shinichi, what the hell were you thinking?!_

Conan quietly scolded himself for being so irrational. He had to find a way to get out of this and fast.

"I couldn't tell you, Ran.." He began, sincerely.

"Why not?"

"If you knew, you wouldn't change in front of me."

"You pervert!"

"What? How else was I going to see what Mouri Ran looked like beneath those unflattering clothes?"

"Unflattering? What are you talking about? My clothes are just fine, thank you!"

"Have you look at yourself lately?" She stared at him with disbelief.

"What exactly are you insinuating?"

"Insinuating.. good word." Ran gaped at him.

"Why, you little—"

"I'm glad you can use it correctly! I guess burly freaks like you _can _have brains!"

"That's it!" Ran fumed, turning away from him to look for something to throw. Conan took this opportunity to aim his wristwatch at her and shoot a small dosage of the toxin he frequently used on Kogoro to solve cases. Ran raised a hand to scratch at her neck where the dart hit and her lids began to grow heavy.

Why was she suddenly so drowsy? She hadn't felt so sleepy a moment ago..

"Ran.. lie down, okay?"

"B-but.." She tried stifling a yawn.

"No buts. Go to sleep."

"No, Shinichi.." She mumbled stubbornly.

"Why do you keep calling me Shinichi? It's me, Conan."

"You're not Conan.." Ran crawled her way to the bed and struggled to climb onto it. She sat on the edge of the mattress. Conan stepped toward her and couldn't help but smile as her eyelids slowly began to shut. He observed her for a moment before biting down on his bottom lip, the longing to kiss her suddenly crashing down on him.

_I may never get another chance.. _

Before he could argue with himself about the ethics of taking advantage of her in this state, Ran tugged Conan onto the bed. He gazed up at her as she peered down at him, sleepily, "Ran.." He moved to help her under the blankets and once she was settled, he leaned over her.

"Why would you lie to me, Shinichi?"

"I'm not Shinichi, Ran.."

"Why not?" She yawned.

"Because Shinichi is out there somewhere, solving an extremely difficult case as quickly as he possibly could so he can come home to his beautiful girl.."

"Does Shinichi miss me, Conan?"

"So much, Ran.. and he is very sorry he's kept you worried for so long."

"It's okay.. just as long as he's okay.."

"I'm okay, Ran.."

"Good, Conan.." She mumbled, "I really miss him though.."

"I know you do.." This was killing him. He wanted her almost as badly as she needed him. His heart thudded against his chest as he leaned his face over hers. As he closed in, their noses touched. Conan gently pressed his lips against hers.

Ran's eyes closed fully as she reached a hand up, gently touching his chin with the tips of her fingers. The kiss didn't last long enough for Conan though, but he knew he had to pull away from her. He gazed down at her countenance: her closed eyes, the small smile on her plump lips. He moved his mouth near her ear and whispered, "Go to sleep, Ran.."

Ran yawned once more. Conan kissed her forehead, then stroked her hair as she drifted to sleep. Conan remained beside her sleeping form a moment longer before climbing off of the bed.

_Hopefully, when she wakes up, she'll think this was all just a dream.. that was too close. I need to be more careful next time.. I can't believe I let that happen.._

As he continued to scold himself, Conan idly lifted his hands up to place the glasses on his face. After a couple of minutes, he decided to leave to find Professor Agasa, "Bye, Ran.." He headed for the door. Ran groaned, turning over, her back facing the door. Conan took one last look at her before he exiting.

oOo

Heiji stood outside of Ran's hotel for what felt like ages.

_Where is she?_

Their movie had already started.. he sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. They weren't going to make it. Heiji looked up, studying the building. What was taking her so long?

A few minutes prior, he had thought he saw Conan hurrying out of the hotel, but he decided he was just seeing things. It couldn't have been Conan. Heiji hadn't had the time to get ahold of him to let him know where Ran was staying.

After another five minutes, Heiji went into the building. The lady at the front desk looked up as he approached and smiled, "How may I help you today, sir?"

"I need to know what room Mouri Ran is staying in."

"My, my. She's the popular one today, isn't she?" Heiji looked at her questioningly but the lady didn't notice, "Unfortunately, I cannot release that information to just anybody."

"I'm Detective Hattori with the Osaka Prefecture Police," Heiji dug into his pocket and pulled out his badge, showing it to the worker, "I need to know which room Mouri Ran is staying in now." She inspected the badge as he held it out for her to view but narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to need to see some type of warrant."

"Do you not believe I'm a detective?"

"Well, you do look a _little _young, sir.."

"Let me speak with your manager."

"Of course, sir.." The difficult worker snatched the phone from its receiver and dialed a number by memory. She turned her back to Heiji as she whispered into the phone. The young detective released an exasperated sigh. He hated when this happened. A lot of people didn't take him seriously because he appeared to be too young to be an actual detective. But when they saw his face in newspapers or on billboards or on the news, they begged to differ.

Suddenly, a short, stocky man toddled his way toward the lobby desk.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Sir, this _man _says he is with the Osaka police and would like to know which room Mouri Ran is staying in."

"Are you friends with this woman?"

"Good friends, actually."

"Detective, eh?" Heiji rolled his eyes.

"Call Ran. Ask her if she knows a Hattori Heiji. Call the police station. They'll be more than happy to vouch for a detective on their force." The manager glanced at the open book on the desk and dialed a number, placing the phone against his ear. After a few moments he hung up.

"There was no answer in Mouri's room.. let me call the police station to get to the bottom of this. It will only take a moment."

"Of course.." The manager dialed another number and was immediately engaged in a conversation.

"Yes, do you have a Hattori Heiji employed with you? .. you do? Oh.. I see.. oh, no problem, sir, I was just wondering.. no, I am the manager of the Miyako Hotel Tennoji.. hello, Detective! Your son? Oh, yes, he is here, actually.. hold on," The manager held the phone out for Heiji, "It's for you." Heiji took the phone from him.

"Yeah? No, Dad, everything's fine. I'm just trying to check up on a friend.. are you serious? No, I'll be over as soon as I can, I gotta take care of this first.. yeah.. okay.. see you, Dad." Heiji handed the phone back to the manager who hung it up for him.

"We deeply apologize for the inconvenience, Detective. We're just trying to look out for the safety of our customers."

"Naturally.. now, what room is she staying in?"

"104A, sir.."

"Thank you." Heiji hurried away from the pair, not waiting for them to stop him, "102..103..104!" He exclaimed, pushing the door open. It was unlocked.. maybe something happened to Ran? Oh, God, please let her be okay.

He went into her room and quickly scanned the area until his eyes finally landed on the lump nestled on the bed, "Ran!" He panicked and rushed over, pulling the covers off of her. He sighed with relief.. there she was. Fast asleep on the bed. Not a scratch on her, not a hair out of place.

Wait.. why was she in her undergarments? Heiji touched her hair to find it wet. She must've taken a shower, then fell asleep on the bed. He sighed again, leaning against the vanity. She was okay. He watched her closely as she slept. Eventually, he decided to leave a note and depart.

He scribbled the note on a piece of paper sticking out of one of Ran's bag and stuck it against the mirror.

oOo

_Ran was sitting in her desk at Teitan High during art class. Her teacher was standing at the black board, discussing what the class would be doing that day._

_To her right was Sonoko and at her left, Shinichi sat there, flirting with a girl. Shinichi felt the girl looking at him so he turned his attention to her, his smirk turning into a soft smile. Ran returned it with a small smile before remembering how "comfortable" he was getting with that girl. She shot him a glare before looking straight ahead._

_Shinichi frowned, questioningly, then looked over at Sonoko who shook her head, also returning her attention to the teacher._

_"You may discuss the topic while you work." The teacher said, going to her desk. Before Shinichi could say anything to his dear friend, she quickly got out of her desk to get the supplies necessary to complete the assignment. Sonoko followed behind Ran. And behind her, was a very confused Shinichi._

_Ran reached out to grab a paint brush but someone took her hand in his. She shot Shinichi another glare and snatched her hand away, "Raaan." He sighed, following her back to their desks. Ran sat down, realizing she didn't have the faintest clue as to what they were suppose to be doing. She had become consumed in jealousy and forgot to pay attention._

_"On the board, Ran." Shinichi smiled, sitting beside her. Ran rolled her eyes, looking straight. On the board, their teacher had scrawled 'Anything with meaning.' The corners of Ran's lips twitched into a small smile. She loved going to her art class. Their teacher was so peculiar and told them the most interesting stories._

_Ran knew exactly what to do. She tried to work, but Shinichi kept poking at her with his finger, a paint brush, whatever was on his desk. Finally, she got fed up with his incessant prodding and looked at him, glaring, "What?" She whispered, harshly. He looked taken aback, and underneath that hurt. Shinichi shook his head, then went back to his drawing._

_She sighed, regrettably, returning to hers. After another fourty-five minutes of silence, Ran finished. She held it in front of her, smiling. The page had a line drawn through the middle. In one half, there were two people. A girl and a guy, happy together. In the other half, the girl was by herself, and the guy was nowhere to be seen. Underneath the couple in the first box, Ran jotted down 'here in an instant,' and under the girl in the second half there was, 'gone in a flash.'_

_"That's good." Ran heard Shinichi say next to her as he looked at her drawing. She nodded, not saying anything, "What does it mean?" Ran pondered for a moment before setting it back onto her desk._

_"Well.. you see how the couple are together happily here?" She pointed to the first box with a fingernail. Shinichi smiled at the fact she was talking to him again. He quickly got out of his desk and knelt next to hers so he could see it better._

_"Yeah." He nodded, showing Ran that she had his undivided attention._

_"Here in an instant.. that means he's sometimes there for her.. to make her happy. And when she's sad, he's instantly at her side to cheer her up." Shinichi watched her hand as she gently tapped a finger beneath the male in the first half, "And here.. gone in a flash.. it means he always leaves her. After he's done cheering her up.. he disappears. Only telling her he'll be back, never when he'd return to her. She's constantly worrying about him because he's always in danger when he leaves her.." Ran trailed off a little, losing herself to her thoughts as she gazed down at the picture._

_Shinichi immediately knew what the picture really was of.. and why she put it to him that way. She was the girl, and he was the guy, always leaving to go do his detective work. He felt bad, because he knew how much it hurt her to see him go._

_Without thinking twice about it, Shinichi put his hand over Ran's, pulling her back into reality. She looked at him, puzzled, "I'm sorry for leaving, Ran." Her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, he knew why she painted it. He chuckled at the faint coloring and gave her hand a gentle squeeze._

_"Hey, Ran, there's this party on Friday, and I was wondering_—_ew, get your filthy hands off of her, Kudou!" Sonoko made a face as she swatted at Shinichi with a paint brush. Ran tried not to glare at Sonoko as she and Shinichi began to throw insults at each other._

_"That's enough, you two!" The teacher said from her desk. Shinichi shot Sonoko one last glare before sitting back down. Sonoko rolled her eyes, then began to fill Ran in about a party she didn't want to go to. Ran slowly stopped paying attention because Shinichi had captured her attention. He was making her giggle, making these faces, mocking Sonoko. Ran covered a hand with her mouth, trying to hold back her laughter._

_"Kudou, Mouri! Pay attention!" The teacher said, sternly. Ran hadn't even noticed she went to the front of the classroom. She felt her face reddening as she tried to focus on her._

_"Sorry, ma'am." Ran and Shinichi said in unison. She went back to giving them their homework assignments, then started to collect the papers. Shinichi slid a piece of paper onto Ran's desk. She grabbed it and unfolded it._

_**What are you doing Friday?**_

Sonoko wants me to go with her to this.. party, but I don't really want to go, why?

_Ran passed the note back to Shinichi, then took his project paper from him, glancing at it quickly before giving the teacher both of their papers. It had something to do with soccer and Sherlock Homles.. typical. The paper slid back onto her desk from her left._

_**I was wondering if you were still going to my soccer game. It's this Friday, remember?**_

Oh! Of course, I'm going! How could I miss the first game of the season?

_Ran passed the note back to him, as Sonoko poked her, "What?"_

_"So.. are you going?" She asked, excitedly._

_Ran shook her head, smiling at her apologetically as she whispered, "No, I can't. Shinichi's game is on Friday, and I promised him I'd go."_

_"Well, come after the game!"_

_"You don't understand! After his games, we go out to celebrate."_

_"But, how do you know he'd gonna win? What if he loses?"_

_"Sonoko, this is Shinichi we're talking about, right? He's the best! You and I both know his team'll win." Ran stated, matter-of-factly as the note was back on her desk._

_"Kudou, stop passing notes to your girlfriend during class." The teacher said, smirking at Shinichi, playfully. Ran and Shinichi blushed as the class looked at the pair, giggling and whistling, "Mouri, that goes for you too. No more passing notes to your boyfriend."_

_"He's not my boyfriend!"_

_"She's not my girlfriend!"_

_The teacher laughed as the bell rang, "Have a good day."_

oOo

Ran slowly opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her visage. What time was it? She glanced around her room and remembered what happened.. was it a dream?

_It must've been a dream.. but it seemed so vivid.. oh my gosh, Heiji!_

She quickly snatched the phone off the hook on the nightstand and dialed the number to the Hattori residence.

"Yeah?" Came the lazy, distracted response in a Kansai dialect of a seventeen-year-old male detective.

"Heiji!"

"Ran? Hey, what happened?"

"I'm so so so sorry! I fell asleep!"

"Oh, it's fine."

"Heiji, I feel so bad about it."

"Don't worry, Ran, I've been stood up before, y'know." Ran's cheeks reddened at the reply and Heiji laughed on the other line, "I'm joking. How much longer are you gonna be in Osaka?"

"Actually, I'm thinking about leaving soon.. like.. tomorrow."

"Oh.." Ran could hear the disappointment in his voice and sighed, "Well, that's good, right? You'll finally go home and sleep in your own bed.. and I'm positive your dad and Conan miss you a whole bunch. Well, your dad, anyway. He called the police department, yelling up a storm, trying to find you."

"I'm sorry.."

"You miss them too, don't you?"

"Yeah.. I even miss cleaning after them." Heiji chuckled.

"Want me to see you off?"

"I don't want to be any more trouble for you, Heiji."

"It won't be any trouble. I'd do anything for you, Ran, you're a very close friend."

"Thanks, Heiji.."

"No problem, see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, bye."

oOo

Ran was sitting next to Conan at the agency. She had returned from Osaka to Beika City a few hours prior.

"I am very disappointed in you, Ran.. and about this Kudou guy.. you went over there for him?" Kogoro crossed his arms over his chest and he gave his daughter a stern look.

"Go easy on her, Kogoro." Her mother, Kisaki Eri, said as she sat on the other side of Ran, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and hugging her.

"I don't know, Eri.. that boy's only caused trouble."

"I'm sure he's grown into a charming boy, Kogoro.. have you even spoken to him recently?" Eri eyed her husband, suspiciously.

"I've seen enough of this boy to know what a stuck-up little bast—"

"Dad!" Ran gasped.

"Kogoro.." Eri began.

"Oh and the time he had the nerve to call to talk to Ran after he brought her home at three in the morning! He's a troublemaker, Eri. I don't want my daughter with a punk like that."

"She's my daughter too, and I say if she wants to be with Shinichi, let her."

"Have you not been paying attention, Eri? Ran went to Osaka for this boy! She was missing, and I had no idea where she was! She didn't leave a note or anything, what if something happened to her?!" Kogoro shouted at his wife as he began to pace in the office space.

"People do things for love, Kogoro! They take chances! I know I did.." Eri shot back, now standing up. Ran looked from her mother, to her father then back to her mom. She hadn't notice Conan slipping out of the agency when her parents began to argue.

"Do they take reckless chances like going to Osaka—wait.. what do you mean?" He stopped pacing and stood directly in front of Eri. Just as she was about to reply, the phone rang. Neither of the two looked like they were going to answer it so Ran got up to do it. Kogoro decided to change his mind at the last minute and snatched the phone up.

"Mouri Detective Agency, what do you want?" He asked, rudely. Eri rolled her eyes, frowning, "You.. I have a bone or two to pick with you!" Kogoro shout into the phone, "You dragged my daughter all the way to Osaka, you bastard!"

Ran eyes widened as she gasped loudly, "DAD!" She managed to snatch the phone away from him. He tried to take it back, but Eri started to argue with him, "Shinichi?"

"Did I call at a bad time?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know I made Shinichi seem like a total jerk, and we all know he isn't, but people have their limits and they do peculiar things when they reached that limit.

And, I apologize for not portraying Heiji exactly as he is in the manga! D: I don't know what I was thinking when I did his dialogue. That's a mistake I won't be making again, I promise. C: I might even go back and fix it. If I do, there will be a notice.

Also, my nails are getting longer and it's awkward typing. I keep misspelling things and scratching myself.

Enjoy! ~

oOo

"Did I call at a bad time?"

"Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed, "Bad time? No, of course not."

"Are you sure? Your dad seems just a tinsy bit upset with me."

"He's just.. thirsty."

"Thirsty?"

"Y-yeah, you know. He's thirsty."

"Jeez, for what? Whatever he's thirsty for must really be bliss in a bottle if he's going to be so.. grumpy about not drinking it."

"Um.. he's thirsty for.. beer."

"Beer?"

"Yeah, you know he's on this tight drinking budget because of his hospital trip."

"Oh, right, right.. you know, he sounds a bit like an alcoholic."

"Kudou.."

"Hey, already with last name references, nice. It only took me about.. a minute to accomplish that. New record, yeah?"

"Shut up, Kudou.." Ran chuckled, turning her back to her parents. She wished they weren't so loud. With their steadily rising voices, Shinich might..

"They're arguing about me, aren't they?"

"What makes you think you're important enough to get upset over?"

"Right," Shinichi scoffed on the line, "I don't understand you, Mouri Ran."

"Because you're an idiot?" Ran piped up, hopefully, "I thought you were supposed to be this mysterious otaku, anyways."

"Now, now, Ran, play nicely with the other children."

"Hey, I'm a nice girl."

"Aha! What were you just referring to me as? _Mysterious otaku_?"

"That's brutal honesty, Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed.

"Oh, give me a break," He laughed, "If I didn't know what kind of person you were, I would think you were being genuine, with the sincerity in your shrilly voice."

"Shrilly?!"

"My point exactly. Nobody will ever love you with a terrible telephone voice like that."

"Well, if it's so terrible, why do you insist on bugging me by calling me all the time?"

"Bugging you! You freak out if you don't hear from me every week!"

"I'm concerned, okay!"

"If you were so concerned, you wouldn't be such a smartass every time I call." Ran furrowed her brows. This wasn't just one of their usual, playful telephone fights. This was turning into an actual argument..

"The same goes for you too, Kudou."

"What are you talking about? I do what you want me to, right? I try to call atleast once a week to check in. And whenever I do, you give me an attitude." Ran's jaw dropped. An attitude? When had she ever given him an attitude?

"Excuse me? Exactly when have I ever given you attitude before, Shinichi?" Ran verbalized her thoughts.

"_Excuse me_," Shinichi snorted, "like every time I call." Ran clutched the phone tightly in her hand, her knuckle turning white.

"You would never call me if I didn't remind you."

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"Because I know _you_, Shinichi! Whatever you're doing, whatever case you're working on _wherever _you are right now, _that's _more important to you than I am! Your cases are always more important! They're your top priority, and if you say that isn't true, then you're a damn liar."

"You have no idea how important detective work is to me, Ran. You never take the time to be interested in the things that I do because maybe _you _don't care."

"No, of course, Shinichi, you're right, as usual. I don't care. Every time I remind you to call once a week, I just do it to make you feel like you're a part of my life, like you really matter any way."

"Why do you act like you're never worried when I call? Every single time, you're always sarcastic with me," Shinichi could just taste the sarcasm through the phone, and he knew he shouldn't be feeding into her fire, but he couldn't help himself. This argument is the first time he's felt like himself since that day at the amusement park. He was arguing with Ran. Shinichi was. Not Conan. It was oddly comforting and he knew he'd regret this decision later, but that didn't matter. They were connecting, in a way.

They were having their first real spat. Despite the swelling of emotion he felt in his chest at the moment, he was glad they were finally just fighting, instead of beating around the bushes, poking each other with sticks, trying to egg the other one on.

"I just like to boss you around, make you do what I want," She snapped. He knew she would throw that back at him. He really should've thought about that and worded it differently before he said it but it was too late.

"As I've noticed.." He chose to ignore the last bit of her statement.

"For being such a brilliant detective, Shinichi, you are, without a doubt, the most clueless person I have ever met."

"What do you mean?"

"If someone isn't dead, or if there isn't some sort of mystery behind it, it doesn't interest you."

"That's not true, Ran."

"Name something."

"Okay—"

"And not soccer," She interrupted, heatedly.

_Damn.._

"I wasn't going to say soccer."

"Whatever."

"There are a lot of things that interest me."

"And you have yet to name something."

"I like to read."

"You like to read _mystery _novels."

"I like to watch TV."

"You like to watch _soccer_."

_Damn this woman.._

"I like you."

"You're just using me to get to my dad." To get to what?! Shinichi had to use all of his willpower to not burst out laughing at how ridiculous she sounded.

"Well, then I'm stumped." He chuckled.

"Just admit I'm right."

"But you're not."

"Yes I am! You don't care about anything other than your stupid mysteries!"

"Soccer isn't a mystery."

"Stop cracking jokes, Shinichi, I'm being serious!"

"Calm down, Ran—"

"Don't tell me to calm down! For as long as I've known you, you've always been interested in one thing! You don't care about anything else! You don't care about anybody else!"

"Ran—"

"Goodbye!" Before the teenage detective could get an opportunity to say a word to the girl, she slammed the phone down, eyes watering.

"You go all the way to Osaka, without saying a damn thing to me, for this little bastard, and you're already arguing with him? Ran, I forbid you to see that boy!" Kogoro shouted angrily, pounding his fist into his desk. Well, yeah, they were arguing. They always argued!

_But this time was different.. this wasn't a regular Shinichi-Ran joke fight.. we both said some pretty hurtful things to each other.. is this the way couples are supposed to fight?_

"Kogoro, it was just a loverspat, everyone goes through them.."

"I don't care! She will never see this boy as long as I can help it!"

_Mom's right.. it was just a loverspat. But we're not lovers!_

It didn't matter. Who cared if they fought? They were the best of friends, and they wouldn't let one silly argument break them apart. Ran couldn't believe her father would have the nerve to say something like that to her. Shinichi meant a lot to her. Wasn't her father supposed to love Ran?

"What?!"

"You heard me! You are not to see this Kudou boy anymore." Kogoro's tone said that was the end of that discussion but she wasn't going to let it go that easily. Everybody fought!

"You can't do that, Dad!"

"Oho! Wanna bet?"

"She's right, Kogoro. You have no right to say she can't see that boy."

"Has everybody gone mad here? Eri, she went to _Osaka_! For some punk she always fights with!"

"You don't understand their relationship, Kogoro, don't start judging these kids." Ran blinked at her mother, then to her father.

"Are you giving me parenting advice?"

"You seem to need it."

"This from the woman who left her family," Kogoro snarled. Ran's eyes widened.

"Shall we recap on why I left in the first place, Kogoro?" Eri began counting on her fingers, pacing back and forth in front of Kogoro, "Your excessive drinking, your shameless womanizing, your constant criticism. Your laziness. Am I forgetting anything else?"

"In any case, " Kogoro mumbled, ignoring her because he had no comeback, "she's my daughter, she lives under _my _roof. If I say she can't see him, then she can't. What I say goes, and that's the end of that."

Ran gaped at her father. That was the end of that? Not in a million years! If living with him was going to stop her from seeing Shinichi.. then maybe it was time to leave.

"I don't care what you say, Dad.. I'm going to see him, whether you like it or not." She said, defiantly.

"Did you hear what I said? You are not going to see him while you live under my roof!"

"Then, I will no longer be under your roof!" Ran shouted, leaving the agency in an angry huff. Her parents attempts to halt her dramatic exit were futile. She stomped down the stairs and stormed down the street. She wasn't exactly thinking clearly. So much had happened so fast.

First the Osaka ordeal, then the weird argument with Shinichi, and the fight between Eri and Kogoro. The detective forbidding her from seeing Shinichi..

Who did that man think he was, anyway?

_He's Dad.._

As Ran continued to angrily think bad things about Kogoro, her feet carried her to the same diner she and Shinichi used to come to all the time. She idly slid into the same table the two shared. The owner of the diner came over to the lone girl, smiling.

"Hey, hon. Haven't seen you in awhile. Where's your boyfriend?" She asked pulling out her writing pad and a pen.

"He's working on a very difficult case." Ran stated, proudly. The lady laughed, patting her shoulder.

"You're proud of him, aren't you?"

"Very."

"So, what'll it be, doll?"

"Hm.. I'll have a vanilla—"

"Ran!" She looked over her shoulder to see Conan running in.

"Oh, hey, Conan." He slid into the booth across from the girl. Despite being angry with her father, Ran always saved a special smile, just for Conan. She opened her mouth to ask Conan if he was thirsty or wanted anything to eat, but someone else called out her name. She glanced at the entrance again and spotted Sonoko coming into the diner. She manuervered around the owner and sat beside Conan, ignoring the look he was giving her.

"Ran! Where on earth have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Sonoko slammed her balled up fist against the table.

"Sorry, Sonoko." Ran chuckled at her friend, "I was in Osaka."

"What the hell were you doing in Osaka?" Sonoko eyed her, suspiciously.

"Looking for Shinichi." She shrugged, returning to the lady, "I'll just take a sundae. Do you want anything, Conan?"

"Make that two, please!" Conan piped up. The lady nodded, and turned to Sonoko, who promptly stated she wanted nothing to eat at the moment. She nodded once more before taking her leave, the threesome alone at the table.

"So, what happened? Tell me everything!" Ran pondered telling her best girl friend, but decided she wanted to keep it to herself for awhile. She shook her head, smiling at her. Sonoko groaned, then began to pester her until the lady came back with Ran's and Conan's sundaes. She placed them on the table, and departed once more, "C'mon, Ran, tell me!"

Finally, Ran gave in, "Okay, okay!" Sonoko leaned in closer, eagerly. Conan didn't seem too interested, probably because he already know.. he WAS there, but of course Ran didn't know that.

Ran reminded Sonoko about her dad going to the hospital after that case, then Shinichi showed up. She continued to explain that Shinichi disappeared, and she found out he went to Osaka, so she went to investigate. There, she met Heiji and Kaitou Kid. Ran told Sonoko that Heiji was suppose to take her to a movie, but she wanted to freshen up so he dropped her off at her hotel so she could take a shower. After her shower, she must've fallen asleep because she had the most peculiar dream.

"Wait, wait. You met Kaitou Kid?" Sonoko asked. Ran nodded, "How? Were you like.. in the midst of his thievery or somethin'?" Conan perked his head up a bit. Ran had failed to mention anything about Kaitou Kid to her father. He was actually thankful the Kid came to Professor Agasa's home to inform them of the incident that occurred in the alleyway. Why would Ran tell Sonoko though?

_Girls.._

"No, no. He saved my life."

"He what?! What happened?"

"Some guy pushed me into an alley when I was walking back to my hotel. If he hadn't come, I don't know what would've happened.."

"But you're like.. a black belt, Ran-chan.."

"I know! And it was so strange because I couldn't move a muscle, I was so afraid. I kept thinking that guy was going to rape me or something."

"Oh, my poor Ran!"

"I'm fine though—"

"Thanks to the Kid! Tell me, Ran," Sonoko leaned forward, elbows on the table, "Is he cute?" Conan peered at her over his glasses, a spoonful of ice cream poised in front of his mouth. This, he was interested in hearing.

"Well.."

"C'mon, Ran, spit it out! Was he?" The girl's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink and that was enough for Sonoko. Sonoko giggled, girlishly, which came as a surprise to Conan because she was as far from girly as he had ever seen. Sonoko was just a monster.

_Hm.. cute.. whatever, Professor Agasa said the Kid does look like me.._

"Don't say a word about this to my dad, Sonoko!"

"My lips are sealed," Sonoko pretended to zip her lips . Conan rolled his eyes. This girl had the world's largest mouth and the biggest knack for gossiping, "What about Heiji?" Sonoko asked, coyly.

"What're you talking about?"

"Well, you were with him an awful lot, weren't you?" Conan frowned. The big mouth was correct. But Ran would never be attracted to Heiji, right? And Heiji would never..

_Oh, I swear, I'll kill that guy!_

Conan thought to himself, angrily.

"You're crazy, Sonoko. Heiji-kun is just a very good friend. Besides, he has a girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean you can't think he's hot stuff! I mean, I'm pretty sure Shinichi checks out girls all the time."

_Hey, Sonoko, watch it! You're not helping! We already got into an argument, don't make things worse, you spoiled brat!_

"Maybe. But I don't care anymore. Shinichi can do whatever he wants."

"Uh oh. What happened, Ran-chan?"

"Nothing," Ran sighed, "We got into an argument."

"About what?" Sonoko asked, tilting her head to the side. Ran dove into the argument with Shinichi and then proceeded to tell Sonoko about her dad and mom, "Well, yeah you're dad's going to be super pissed. I would be mad too if my daughter did something like that."

"Yeah, I know.. my dad gave me this _huge _lecture about it.. then he said I can't see Shinichi anymore," Ran folded her arms over the table, resting her chin on top of her crossed arms, sighing gloomily, "He goes 'as long as you live under _my _roof, you're going to listen to me. And that means, you can't see that Kudou boy!' Then I said 'well, if that's the case, then maybe it's time I moved out!' And I left."

"What?" Conan stared at Ran, disbelivingly.

"I'll only be gone until Dad comes to his senses. He can't tell me who I can and cannot see."

"You told him, Ran! Good for you. I mean, I don't exactly love Kudou, but—hey, where are you going to stay anyways?"

"I don't know.. I didn't really think that through when I stormed out.. I was really angry." Ran sighed, "Maybe I'll stay with my mom in Tokyo."

"No way! You're staying with me. And that's final." Ran smiled at Sonoko, thankfully. Truth be told, she didn't want to stay with her mom. She loved her to death and everything, but Ran wanted to stay in Beika City with Sonoko and all her other friends, and Conan. Especially him.

"Thanks a bunch, Sonoko."

"No problem! C'mon, let's go shopping. It's the perfect medicine!"

oOo

Ran had been staying at Sonoko's for the last week and a half, and a few times throughout her stay at Sonoko's, Eri would go over and try to convince her daughter to go back home. Each time, Ran would give her the same answer, "Not until he grows up."

Ran had just gotten off the phone with her partner for a science project when Sonoko burst into her room, "Raaan!"

"Oh, hey, Sonoko," She began to open a book, but it was taken away from her by Sonoko, "Hey!"

"Come on, I have a surprise!" She reluctantly left her things behind as Sonoko dragged her out of the room. She took her through the house and out into her enormous backyard. Ran followed her as she took her friend to one of the gardens, "Okay, wait here."

"But, Sonoko!" Ran shouted, but she ignored her and hurried away, running back to her parents' mansion. She frowned slightly as she surveyed her surroundings. There were beds of different kinds of flowers, and a huge tree. Ran plopped down in the middle of a daisy flower bed, waiting for Sonoko to return.

It was about five minutes later, and still no sign of her.

_Where in the world did this girl go?_

She stood up, dusting herself off. As she was about to leave, she felt a slight tug on the back of her shorts. Ran spun around and looked down at the small frame of Edogawa Conan.

"Conan-kun!" She exclaimed, happily, scooping him up into her arms. The small boy weakly struggled against her, but made no real effort to pry her off of him. He missed her dearly, "Oh, Conan, I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Ran! When're you coming home? Kogoro doesn't feed me and Eri's a terrible cook!" Conan whined.

"You just miss my cooking, don't you?" Ran sat back down in the flowers, the boy sitting in front of her. She flashed him a grin to show him she was joking.

"No, I miss your cleaning too!" Ran released a breezy laugh, reaching out to run her hand through Conan's hair.

"I'll be back when Dad admits he's being dramatic."

"But, Raaan—"

"No buts, mister."

"What's the big deal anyways?"

"You wouldn't understand, Conan-kun.." Conan gazed up at her, "Hey, let's go make something to eat. Sonoko's butler went grocery shopping yesterday."

"Okay!"

oOo

Another couple of weeks flew by. Ran was standing outside of the school, in her karate outfit. It was after school, and she was teaching a primary class, the one she always taught. Normally, she'd see Shinichi playing soccer with all the other boys, but the field was empty.

Ran sighed, turning around. The class of girls looked at her, as she put on a fake, cheerful smile, "Okay! Who wants to run laps?" The girls looked at each other before they looked back at her. They each gave her this look, as if she was going crazy, "Okay.. uh.. why don't you guys practice that move I taught you last week, yeah?"

The girls cheered before scattering around to look for partners. There was an extra girl, so Ran practiced with her.

"Mouri-sensei!" One of the girls in another group called out, "Some lady's here to see you!" Ran turned around to see a girl, about her height. She had long, blonde hair and the most incredible blue eyes she had ever seen before.

"Hi, you must be Ran!" The girl said, cheerfully. Ran could tell by her accent she was American, but she spoke amazing Japanese. The girl nodded, slowly as she took her hand and shook it.

"Can I help you?" She cocked her head to the side a bit, curious as to what she wanted. Ran also wanted to know who she was but she didn't want to seem rude.

"Yes, I believe you can. I hear you know Kudou Shinichi?"

"Yeah, I know him." Ran eyed the girl a bit more suspiciously.

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"Why?"

"This is a bit awkward to explain, and it may see silly.. but you see, he helped my father find out who killed my mom.. and, well.. since then, I guess I had fallen for him."


	11. Chapter 11

"He's so dreamy! His beautiful brown locks, those gorgeous eyes.."

"Yeah, I know what he looks like so you can spare me the details." Ran shot at the girl. She looked surprised for a minute.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be his girl—"

"No! I'm not!"

"No? Well, if you could do me a huge favor, and please tell Shinichi-kun that Sera was looking for him?"

_Sera? That big-headed jerk lied to me! He does know a Sera!_

Ran released an exasperated sigh.

"I'll see what I can do.. now, if you'd excuse me.. I'm _trying _to teach a class here." Ran spat as politely as she could but the jealousy she felt was overwhelming and each word was dripping with venom. Any other smart person would've got the hit hint and left, but not this beautiful blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl. She lingered behind the jealous friend as she barked at the girls to get back inside. They knew something was up so they didn't argue as they all zoomed indoors.

Ran stalked away from the girl, trying to ignore the eyes staring into the back of her pony-tailed head. Why did that girl seem so familiar?

oOo

**Later that day**

"Kogoro.. I want you to apologize to Ran."

Ran, her mom, dad, and Conan all sat in the agency—Ran and Conan on one side of the coffee table, Kogoro on the other, and Eri standing up, her hands on her hips.

"I shouldn't be the one apologizing! She was the one who went to OSAKA for that boy!" Kogoro shouted, quickly standing.

"That BOY has a name, father! And I'd appreciate it if you'd use it once and awhile!" Ran immediately defended Shinichi, without even thinking twice about it. The guy was her best friend since childhood. Anyone would've stood up for him.. even if they weren't secretly in love with him.

"Stop standing up for him! He's only nothing but trouble! Ran.. please, I'm your father, and I'm only trying to do what's best—"

"Don't even say it! Best for me? You're trying to stop me from seeing Shinichi! He's my best friend, and I love him! And, like it or not, there's nothing you can do or say to stop me from seeing him." Ran said, defiantly. Conan, Eri and Kogoro all stared at the girl silently, their mouths slightly agape. She noticed their stares and frowned, opening her mouth to ask what their problem was.

But, it was Eri who spoke first.

"Ran.. love is a strong word.." She didn't have the same look the father was wearing. She looked.. kind of happy, relieved so to speak. Kogoro, however, looked bewildered. And Conan's countenance contained a look of silent understanding.

"Wh-what? Well, of course I do! I mean, I've known him forever, he's my best friend!" Ran quickly responded, noticing the looks she was receiving. The ones that frightened the girl the most was Conan's. For some reason unexplainable to her, she felt uncomfortable in his presence at the moment. She squirmed in her seat at the stares.

Finally, Kogoro reacted. But, instead of yelling, he grabbed his jacket, put it on and snatched his keys from the desk where he normally sat to answer the phone, answering it with a dull '_Mouri Detective Agency_.'

"O-otousan?"

"Where are you going, Kogoro?" The mother asked, sternly.

"Out." Came his simple reply, slamming the door to the office shut behind him. Why was it such a big deal? He never cared before. So what if the girl 'loved' Shinichi? He was just a friend, nothing more. A very good friend, one of her closest friend since she could even care to remember. A friend she loved dearly.. that she'd do whatever it took to make sure he was safe and sound.

_You're killing me, Shinichi.._

She looked at her mom, helplessly. She just shook her head, sighing.

It was surprising really. Eri never stayed around so much before, but lately.. she was always around. Ran knew it was because of her, but she couldn't help but feel a little hope. Maybe she and Kogoro would set aside their differences and reunit.

"Okaasan, I don't get it," Ran sighed heavily, "Why does it even matter to otousan anyways?"

"I can only imagined how confused you must be feeling right now," Eri sat on the other side of Ran, an arm slithering around her shoulders, bringing her daughter closer to her, "But you have to understand that your father has been put in a very difficult situation."

"Okaasan—"

"You are our only child, Ran. Your father has always been the only man in your life, you always went to him when you were afraid or sad. He comforted you. You're his little girl. You're growing up.. you can't imagine hard that is for him to accept. You're getting to that point where you don't need him anymore."

"But, I'll always need him! He's my father—"

"Yes, but he doesn't see it that way. This Shinichi boy has always made your father look like a fool, and Kogoro never really seemed to mind too much, right?"

"Right.."

"He knew you always defended him because you were still his little girl. Now, you're getting older and closer to Shinichi. You're relying more on this boy now than your father."

"But—"

"I know it doesn't make much sense to you, but to your father, Shinichi is stealing you away from him. To Kogoro, Shinichi not only stole his business, but now his little girl. But your father doesn't understand that you can love more than one male. The love you have for Shinichi isn't the same as the love you have for otousan, but he doesn't realize this yet. And the fact you went to Osaka for Shinichi without even uttering a word to your father makes this situation grimmer."

"Oh man.." Ran sighed, "I didn't think it was that big of a deal.."

"I know, Ran.. just give your father time to think."

"Yeah.." There was a few moments of silence. Ran mused over the information given to her by her mother, and Eri stroked her daughter's hair, observing her facial expressions. Conan couldn't believe Kogoro saw him as that much of a threat. But once he thought about it, it was understandable. Shinichi never really thought about Kogoro's feelings because he was just some incompetent detective who happened to be Ran's dad.

_Boy, I really screwed up there too.._

"I'm going to go home and get a few files for an upcoming case. Will you be okay by yourself?" Eri suddenly asked, in a motherly tone, which was another shocker. Eri was a stern, hard, cold attorney. She sort of seemed incapable of affection.

Of course.. Ran was a teenager. She also felt as if Eri was treating her like she was a child again. She probably missed being a mom, so Ran decided to play along.

"Yes, mummy, I'll be fine. I'm a big girl now." She replied, jokingly with a smile. Eri returned it, softly, a sad and distant look in her eye.

"You are a big girl.. and I love you very much, Ran." She whispered, pulling her into a hug. As soon as she went into mother-mode, she was out of it and out of the agency, leaving Ran alone with Conan.

"That was.. odd." Conan said and causing Ran to chuckle.

"Yeah, it was.. so, um.. wanna go watch a movie?" Ran asked, glancing at Conan.

"Do the others have to come?" Conan looked at her, pleadingly. She figured he didn't want Genta and the others tagging along like they normally did. She laughed, ruffling Conan's hair.

"No, they don't. It can just be the two of us today. Besides, we haven't spent any time together lately and with everything that has gone on.. I think we deserve some time alone, don't you?" Conan nodded his head, smiling happily. His smile brought one onto her face.

**Few hours later**

The pair had just exited their movie and Conan was very red in the face, making Ran want to laugh out loud.

"Would cars really get that steamy?" Conan asked, curiously. She burst out laughing in the lobby, getting strange looks from other people in the theatre.

"When you get older, I'll give you the talk." Ran laughed, ruffling his hair. The two had watched a special screening of the American movie Titanic.

"That movie was long.. I have to go bathroom!" Conan tugged on her arm, pulling her toward the bathrooms. In that instant, she realized she had to go too so they separated, going into the gender appropriate bathrooms.

Ran went into the bathroom and did whatever she had to do, then stood in front of the mirror, washing her hands. Suddenly, the lights went out, causing her to jump a little, "H-hello?" She called out, nervously, "Is anyone there?"

_Click_

The sound of the door being locked echoed in the bathroom she believed to be empty when she first entered. Ran left the water running as she backed up a bit, shivering from fright and trying to get her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness. She backed into something. It was solid, but not the texture of a tiled wall of the cinema's bathroom. At that moment, Ran realized that other person was right behind her.

Two strong arms wrapped around her, clapping a hand over her mouth. She released a muffled scream as she kicked and twisted in the stranger's arms.

_But you're like.. a black belt, Ran-chan.._

Sonoko's voice echoed throughout her mind and she ceased struggling. Once the man holding her believed she would give up, he loosened his grip, ever-so-slightly. Ran took this opportunity and jabbed her elbow into his stomach as hard as she possible could, the sickening sound of a rib cracking sounded in her ears.

He released her with a howl of pain and Ran stumbled away from him. He wasn't down for long and stampeded after her. She spun around to confront him, but he was much closer than she anticipated. Without warning, the back of his hand connected with the side of her face and he grabbed her in a bear hug once again.

No matter how much she struggled to get free, despite the throbbing pain both of them felt, the guy wouldn't let go, hand over her mouth again. He did tighten his grip on her, squeezing her. Ran began to breathe heavily through her nostrils, tears forming in her eyes.

A hundred possiblities and thoughts ran through her head at once.

Ohmygosh, he's going to rape me. He's going to kill me. He's going to rape and kill me..

All of her struggling caused her to knock over the purse she had brought with her, spilling the contents onto the floor. There was a crack when the guy moved his foot and Ran immediately knew he broke something. She vaguely wondered why that would even matter at a time like this.

Ran began to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks when she realized she couldn't get free. She was a karate champion! A black-belt! But this guy was just too big and too strong and she was too paralyzed with fear. Ran stopped struggling altogether, falling limp in the man's arms.

The man replaced his hand with a piece of cloth and the girl's vision became distorted. The already darkened bathroom became even darker as her head began to pound and her lids became to close.

oOo

In the opposite bathroom, Conan had a hard time getting his hands washed from the sinks. Either they were too high, or he was too short.

As he became more frustrated with the sink, the lights went out. A couple of other men he stood inbetween grunted and complained.

Conan groped around in the darkness, trying to find the switches or the exit of the bathroom. About five minutes later, the lights came back on and he found himself in one of the stalls. The other men grunted again, then left the bathroom in a hurry, wanting to get out of there before it happened again.

Conan followed, waiting outside for Ran. She was taking a long time in there, what was she possibly doing, Conan didnn't know but he was becoming impatient, and a little worried.

_It's nothing._

He thought to himself as he continued to wait, rocking back and forth on his feet outside of the girls' bathroom.

A female worker came up, kneeling in front of Conan, "Are you lost, cutie?" She asked kindly, smiling.

"Actually, I'm waiting for someone in the bathroom, " Conan pointed, "Do you think you can see if they're finished?" The lady nodded and tried to open the door, finding it locked. She unlocked it with her own set of keys and went in.

_That's strange. Why would the door be locked?_

She returned, shaking her head, "There's nobody in there, hon.. c'mon, let's find your mommy or daddy." Conan blinked in surprise. Nobody in there? Did she leave him? No, she wouldn't do that to him..

The lady tried to pick Conan up, but he pushed her away and hurried into the bathroom. The water was running.. the window was open.. but there was no sign of Ran anywhere. Where did she go?

Conan went into detective mode as he looked around the bathroom, the lady following him inside. The water was running.. She must've been washing her hands—before the power outage, during? The rest of the theatre looked fine.. why was it only in the bathrooms?

Two bathroom stalls were open. If Conan could remember, he didn't see anyone going in, or coming out of the bathroom when Ran first entered. He thought back to when she opened the door. He did see a pair of boots in the first stall, closest to the door.

And that stall happened to be the stall that was open. The other one must've been Ran's.

"Sweetie, what're you looking for?"

Conan ignored her and inspected the first stall, finding little traces of dirt and grass on the ground. The rest of the bathroom was spotless.. He went back out and looked around, noticing the open window again.

"Oh no!" He quickly went over and looked around. And that's when he found it. The purse Ran had carried with her when she came into the restroom. It had been knocked over and some of the contents from inside were scattered on the ground.. like there had been a struggle.

A small mirror she carried with her looked like it had been stepped on. Conan carefully examine the mirror.. it had mud on it.

Conan struggled, but managed to get onto the sink and onto the window sill. He looked down, using a flashlight pen Agasa had given him. There were large footprints on the ground and it seemed as is something was dragged for a bit, but the jagged lines ended, as if whatever was being dragged was picked up.. it looked very recent.

"No.. Ran.." Conan whispered, before he yelled out to the female worker, "Call the police!"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, so I'm trying to get this summer internship at a hospital. Hopefully, all goes well and I get that job, AND get into the nursing program at school. Then I'm planning on movin' to Norway. C:

I hope everything's good in your lives. :3

Enjoy! ~

oOo

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Kogoro shouted so loudly Conan had to pull the phone away from his ear a bit.

The little boy was just as panicked as Kogoro was as he stood in the manager's office. Conan had told an employee to call the cops as he scanned the area once again for any quick clues. Coming up with nothing, he had done the next thing on his mental list: Call Kogoro.

"Y-yes, Kogoro. She went to the bathroom.. there was a power outage that only seemed to happen in the bathrooms, and then she was gone!" The young boy had never felt so afraid in his life. Sure, Ran had been attacked and nearly killed during some of Kogoro's cases, but all of that didn't seem to amount to the fact she was gone, and Conan had absolutely no leads. All the attacks and attempts on her life, Conan had suspects and clues and he always caught the bastard that hurt his Ran.

This time.. this time, he had absolutely nothing. Nobody to interrogate. He couldn't imagine anybody that wanted to hurt Ran. He didn't know of any enemies she might've had. He didn't know anything. He was supposed to be a top-knotch detective and he had no idea where to begin.

Conan _had _to find had to find her fast before he lost it and threw a trantrum like any other eight-year-old.

"Are you sure she didn't run away again?" Kogoro asked, anger present in his voice. Conan, despite himself, flinched at Kogoro's tone. He knew once he was in his regular body, he was going to have to deal with a_ lot _from Kogoro. As far as Conan could tell, Kogoro would never forgive him. After all, everything seemed to be _Shinichi's_ fault.

But, Conan wanted Kogoro to yell at _him_. Not wait until _Shinichi _came around again. He had to resist the urge to spill everything out to Kogoro. It was very hard. That particular urge was becoming harder and harder to resist with each passing moment Ran was missing.

Her face invaded Conan's vision, his thoughts. He knew he couldn't say anything, for her sake.

Oh, but how he wanted to! How he just wanted to hug her, kiss her, love her in anyway he could possibly think of.

"I-I'm positive, Kogoro." Conan replied, shakily, "Ran brought a purse with her and it's spilled onto the floor, like there was a struggle. And whoever took her left through the window, the markings are visible in the dirt."

_It is true, the things people say.. _Conan thought to himself, bitterly, _you don't truly realize what you had until it's been taken away from you._

"Oh God.. I'll be there as fast as I can."

oOo

The first thing Ran saw when she opened her eyes was a large mirror. In the mirror, she saw herself.

The reflection wasn't at all what she expected it to be. Her hair had been let down, and it was dishevelled. She had on a black, silky night gown. Her clothes were nowhere in sight. The night gown was snug, showing off curves she never knew existed, and going about mid-thigh, revealing her slender legs.

Ran gasped in surprise at her current attire, a look of utter disgust making its way onto her face as she struggled in her bonds. Her arms were above her head, handcuffed to a bedpost. She squinted a little at her reflection in the mirror and realized her new outfit was slightly see-through and her bra had disappeared completely as well. Lucky, she noticed she had on underwear, but they were lacey and black.. not exactly the ones she had slipped into to go to the movies.

Tears formed in her eyes as thoughts crossed her mind. She remembered the man taking her from the bathroom, and now her new outfit.

_Somebody undressed me.. that man kidnapped me and undressed me! Oh my gosh, what is he going to do to me?_

Ran tried to open her mouth to scream, but it was cut off by a piece of duct tape. The tape didn't stop her from trying to shout out, yell, scream to anyone.

"Shinichi!" Came a muffled cry from her throat, the tears cascading freely down her cheeks.

After what felt like hours of crying and crying, Ran became exhausted, her throat raw from her attempts to get anybody to help her. Her eyelids began to droop, involuntarily and her chin fell against her chest as a pair of black boots came into fading vision.

oOo

The next time she awoke, she was still chained to the bed, in the same room as before.

The room was dimly lit with candles, and the mirror had been moved off to the right. Ran noticed she was still in the nightgown. She let out a sob, and actually heard it, which meant her mouth was n longer being covered by the silver piece of tape.

"HELP!" She cried out, but your voice was a hoarse whisper. She coughed, which came out more like hack, the tears clouding her vision, "Shinchi!" She sobbed.

Ran heard a chuckle somewhere in one of the dark corners, "No, no. Kudou is dead."

_Dead? No he isn't.._

The word echoed in her mind. At first, she refused to believe it, shaking her head violently, "No!"

"Well, he's certainly supposed to be.."

_He's supposed to be dead? What the hell is this guy saying? What's going on? Who was he?_

"Who are you?"

"That's not important right now. What you should be worrying about, beautiful, is whether or not I should kill you."

"Don't kill her yet.." Another voice floated into the room. Male again.

"Well, of course not yet, but soon. Real soon, Mouri."

"Where is Kudou, girl?"

_Why do they want Shinichi so badly?_

"I don't know where he is."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"I.. I don't remember. He only calls me."

_Shut up, Ran! Don't tell these bastards anything! _

_"_You're lying, you little bitch."

"I knew that bastard wasn't dead.. we should've stuck around to make sure the poison worked."

_Poison? They tried to poison Shinichi? Oh, God.. that's why he's been away! He's been hiding from these lunatics!_

"It doesn't matter.. he'll be dead soon enough. And Mouri here is going to help us, aren't you, champ?" The man moved toward Ran, patting her exposed leg. The girl twitched and tried to scoot away from him. The man smirked down at her, "Then you'll be joining him in hell."

Ran stared at the man, eyes riddled with fear. He looked so familiar.. the long hair, the black attire.. her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized him.

_This is the man from Tropical Land.. _


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I am sooooo sorry it's taken a hundred and one years to get this out! I've been uber busy and tired and blah, blah, blah. Anyway, here is the next puzzle piece and I hope it is to your liking!

.. enjoy! ~

(:

oOo

_Ran looked up from her book to the entrance of the library. Sonoko had made a rather noisy entrance and Ran's look was not the only one she received. The girl raised a finely shaped brow at her excited friend. She wondered whether or not she should speak up, or continue to allow Sonoko to frantically survey what little parts of the library she could from her spot by the door. _

_Ran chuckled to herself. Sonoko didn't think to actually walk through the rows upon rows of books for the girl she searched for. _

_Another moment passed and Sonoko finally spotted Ran, who quickly averted her gaze back to her book. Sonoko hurried in her direction, bumping into patrons, not bothering with apologies as she also ignored their glares. _

_"Ran! I have been looking for you everywhere!" Sonoko exclaimed, loudly. The librarian briskly made her way toward the pair and stared sternly at the newcomer._

_"You are going to have to keep your voice down, young lady, or I will have to ask you to leave!" _

_"Yeah, yeah," Sonoko waved her off and sat in front of Ran, eyes shining excitedly._

_"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Ran apologized. The librarian smiled at the girl, who had frequented the library, usually accompanied by Shinichi. The librarian left the two alone to help a small boy, "Now, Sonoko, take a deep breath and tell me what's up."_

_"I got tickets to see the Three Lights!" Ran's eyes widened._

_"Are you serious?"_

_"That's not all!"_

_"It's not?"_

_"We get to meet them backstage too!" Ran had to do everything in her power to contain herself. She quickly gathered her belongings and the two rushed outside where they immediately began screaming and jumping and hugging each other._

_"Sonoko, you are the best!"_

_"What's going on here?" Shinichi strolled toward the exuberant girls, tie loosened, jacket slung over one shoulder. Ran released her hold on the other female and threw her arms around the teenage detective's neck, causing him to drop his jacket and book bag. Even he wasn't fast enough to stop the bulldozer he knew as Mouri Ran from mauling him._

_"Sonoko got tickets to see the Three Lights, Shinichi!" Ran piped, enthusiastically, "And she got VIP passes!" Shinichi's arms began curling around Ran's waist, but he stopped, hands gripping her hips, eyes boring into Sonoko's._

_"I hear that Kou Seiya is very flirtatious." _

_"Jealous?" Sonoko smirked. Ran didn't appear to be listening to the other two as she squealled, tightening her hold on Shinichi._

_"Isn't this great, Shinichi!" She released him, grin plastered across her countenance, "I get to meet the Three Lights!"_

_"Sounds like a hoot.." He wasn't going to be the first to look away. His brow twitched. How he wanted to wipe that smirk from Suzuki's face.._

_"Oh, don't worry, Shinichi, I got you a ticket too. I knew Ran wouldn't want to miss this without you," Sonoko grinned at him, wickedly. Shinichi scowled at her. She was doing this to him on purpose! She knew that that Seiya guy would flirt with Ran in front of him. She wanted him to! Just the thought made Shinichi's blood boil._

_"Shinichi, you don't like the Three Lights, do you?" Ran looked to her beloved friend, head tilted to the side, curiously. Shinichi tore his eyes from Sonoko to peer down at Ran, forcing a smile for her._

_"I like one or two of their songs."_

_"Really?" A smile flourished on her face. Shinichi's features softened into an actual smile. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was when she smiled._

_"Really."_

_"Oh, this is going to be so exciting!" Ran exclaimed. Sonoko immediately dove into fangirlish squeals with Ran that Shinichi didn't understand or care to understand for that matter. They waited for him as he scooped up his things and the three continued on their way, Ran in the middle of the trio._

_The girl laughed as Sonoko nudged her. She stumbled and bumped into Shinichi, who stabilized her, preventing her from landing flat on her face. Shinichi just watched the two babble on. He watched them, fascinated. He had never really seen Ran act like such a girl before and it kind of amused him. _

_The girls went from swooning over the Three Lights, to gossip about friends from school. Again, Shinichi was caught off guard as Ran nodded and added input to the nonsense spewing forth from Sonoko's mouth. He didn't know Ran to be one to gossip either. _

_"I gotta go study for a geometry test tomorrow. See ya, Ran-chan!" Sonoko and Ran embraced._

_"Bye! And thanks, you are seriously the best ever, Sonoko!" _

_"I know!" She winked at Ran, "Bye, lame face!" Sonoko stuck her tongue out at Shinichi._

_"Later, fatso." Sonoko's eyes widened and she smacked Shinichi's arm with her messenger bag before going on her way, leaving Ran and Shinichi alone. They meandered, with no particular destination in mind, "So, since when are you a girl?" Ran snapped her head to look at him._

_"What do you mean?" A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, much to Shinichi's surprise. He expected an irate Ran and pain, resulting in many bruises._

_"Really, Ran," He stared at her dully, "Gossiping? That's a tad bit elementary for you."_

_"For me?" Ran slipped in front of him and held a hand to his chest, stopping him, "Is that a compliment?"_

_"What? Of course not, idiot." A huge grin erupted onto Ran's face. Shinichi had to look away to keep from smiling. The pit of his stomach fluttered at the hand on his chest. _

_"I think it is! Does Shinichi like Ran?" She cooed at him. He began finding it harder and harder for him to resist the urge to smile or blush or something._

_"I think you're a little old to be referring to yourself in the third person, Ran."_

_"Ran will continue to do so until Shinichi admits he was complimenting her!" Ran jabbed at his stomach. He flinched away from her, causing her to raise a brow, "Did that hurt?"_

_"No, moron." He scowled. Ran smiled, coyly._

_"Did it tickle?"_

_"No." He said, a bit too quickly. Ran grinned at him, devilishly. He slowly started backing away from her, "Why're you looking at me like that?" Ran began to advance upon him, hands poised in front of her, like claws, "Get away, Mouri! I'm warning you!" Without warning, Ran lept at him, fingers digging into his sides. Shinichi burst into laughter, squirming against her at she backed him into a nearby wall._

_Passerbys observed the couple with little interest as they hurried to whatever engagement they were or were not late to. The sun had begun to set on Tokyo as Shinichi managed to escape Ran's tickle attack and maneuvered around her, arms enveloping her from behind. _

_She giggled in his grasp, half-heartedly trying to wriggle free. After a moment of weak struggling, Ran grew limp in his arms, abs aching from her mirth. She leaned into him as he rested his chin on her shoulder. His arms remained around her form. He held her close to him, "I never knew you were ticklish, Kudou."_

_"I'm entrusting you with this tidbit, Mouri." He mumbled into her ear. Ran's heart skipped a beat as she relaxed against him. He tightened his grip on her._

_"So.. hypothetically speaking, what would happen if I told people you were ticklish?" There was a silence that stretched on. Ran furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong but he beat her to it._

_"I might have to spread the rumor that you secretly have a huge crush on Araide Tomoaki." Shinichi let her go completely and Ran spun around to watch his back as he walked away from her. The corners of her lips curled down. Shinichi glanced over his shoulder and spied the strange expression on Ran's face. He stopped and turned back to her, "What's your problem?"_

_"Go ahead and spread that rumor. I won't deny it." _

_"Are you mad?"_

_"No!"_

_"Oh, c'mon, Ran, I was joking." The girl turned her back to him. He took a couple of steps toward her, "Do you?"_

_"Do I what?" She didn't bother turning around._

_"Like Coach Araide."_

_"Well, why wouldn't I?"_

_"He's way too old for you!"_

_"But he's nice and charming and sweet and smart. The exact opposite of you!" Shinichi approached her, frowning. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she spun back around, facing him with a grin, "What the..?"_

_"Is Shinichi jealous of Coach Araide?" She smirked at him. _

_"No," He scoffed, "Of course not." Ran launched herself at him, arms around his neck. He stumbled a bit, but easily regained his posture, not returning her embrace, "Shinichi is mad at Ran." He grumbled._

_"Well, Ran is upset with Shinichi."_

_"What did I do?" She slip away from him and began sauntering away. Shinichi couldn't help but stare at her backside as she got further and further away. Her hips swayed, and he wanted to reach a hand out to grab her bottom. It was so tantalizing. She was teasing him! He snapped out of his trance when Ran cleared her throat, "What? What did I do?"_

_Ran laughed and disappeared around the corner, sighing happily._

_She skipped the rest of the way home._

oOo

Ran's eyes slowly opened. She had been moved to a windowless room in what she assumed was a huge warehouse. The woman that transferred Ran was no older than she was and asked that Ran call her Sherry. She didn't seem as coldhearted as the males that previously handled her and in the week Ran had been under their watch, she had only seen them the first two days.

Sherry gave Ran an extra set of clothes which consisted of a large white t-shirt and a pair of black athletic shorts. The shorts were still much too short for Ran's taste, the shirt being longer than the shorts, but it was preferable to the lingerie she had woken in.

Ran had tried thinking of many different ways of escaping, but all of the scenerios she created in her mind ended in her immediate capture. She had no idea what waited for her on the other side of the large white door and she hadn't even tried messing with the handle, in fear of alerting whoever was or was not guarding her door.

The handful of times Sherry had entered the room, she refused to make eye contact. She would bring her scrapes of food, which Ran refused to eat and would escort her to the bathroom located beside her room.

Ran tried getting Sherry to speak, but the girl would rush out of the room whenever her task was done. The girl often curled into a ball on her bed and sobbed into the scratchy pillows she had been given, thoughts of Shinichi, Conan, Kogoro, Sonoko, all of her friends, her family, the police at the station. She recalled different incidences with each other them and sometimes allowed a smile at an anecdote or two.

Ran's thoughts usually brought her back to the two men. She couldn't help but replay the conversation in her head:

_"Where is Kudou, girl?"_

_"I don't know where he is."_

_"When was the last time you saw him?"_

_"I.. I don't remember. He only calls me."_

_"You're lying, you little bitch."_

_"I knew that bastard wasn't dead.. we should've stuck around to make sure the poison worked."_

Ran's eyes watered.

_They tried to kill Shinichi.. he was hiding from these maniacs and I told them he was alive. He's in danger because of me.. Shinichi, I'm so sorry._

oOo

Ran's eyes slowly opened. Everything was a blur at first. She blinked. Things became clearer. She rubbed her eyes. Everything was in focus. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, yawning. Something wasn't right in the room though as she paused, mid-yawn. She scanned the room and her eyes immediately landed on the door.

It was slightly ajar.

Ran scrambled out of bed, the thought of this being her opportunity to get away popped into her head. Ran started for the door, but stopped. Wasn't it a little suspicious? They wouldn't leave the door open like this.. would they?

Was it a trap? Was somebody waiting for her on the other side of that door?

_Sherry.. are you trying to help me?_

Ran didn't want to risk it, but she had no other choice. She glanced around the room for something to arm herself with. She stared at the bed for a moment before hurrying toward it and tugging at one of the poles of the headboard. It popped off with a loud clank, causing the girl to stumble back. She stood still, straining her ears.

Her heart thudded against her chest in fear. When she heard nothing, she hugged the pole metal pole to her chest and tiptoed toward the door.

Ran poked her head out. Nobody. She was at the end of a long, dark, quiet corridor. She wasted no time in sneaking down the hallway, passing many different doors on her way. After an uneventful jog to the cornern, she carefully peaked around it. Another long corridor with a few small windows, on the right wall.

Ran gazed out one of them. It was night and the moon was high in the sky.

They were leading to the outside world, but after further inspection from the hostage, she soon realized all of them were bolted shut, making it impossible for her to open them. Ran could break them open but that would draw unwanted attention to herself.

Ran looked both ways, then back out the window.

The only thing that was separating her from freedom was a glass window, which could easily be broken with the metal pipe. Ran looked down. She was a couple of stories up. The girl bit her bottom lip as she weighed the pros and cons of trying to escape from this window.

_I could always look for another way out.. but what if I don't find one? Or what if I'm caught? If I do go out this way.. how am I going to get down without breaking something? Where is everybody?_

Ran felt a shiver going up her spine. She realized how cold it was in the corridor. Goosebumps erupted along her slender legs. Her toes curled as she hopped from one foot to the other, the floor freezing against her bare feet.

Finally, Ran came up with her decision and began to raise the metal pipe to bash against the window in front of her.

Just as the pipe was about to make contact with the glass, there was a loud, surprised cry from Ran's right. Ran saw a man dressed in black stand at the end of the hall.

Forgetting the window escape, Ran widened her eyes, turned around, and bolted down the hall, in the opposite direction.

Ran heard the man's heavy footsteps behind her, making her well aware he was following her. The thought of him catching the girl frightened Ran, and she began to tear up, wishing Shinichi was there to help her.

.. but he wasn't. Ran was on her own. She glanced over her shoulder to see if he was still following her as she rounded the next corner. Ran was caught by surprise as she collided into another body, causing the pair to tumble onto the ground.

Ran scrambled up, aware she had fallen onto someone. As she started to run down the short hallway, she heard someone shouting "You!" Unable to help herself, Ran glanced back. There was a mess of blonde hair, and the accent was.. It sounded familiar but who..?

Ran's eyes widened with surprise when she saw it was the girl who had asked her about Shinichi before.. the blonde haired, blue-eyed girl, Sera!

Ran stared at her, numbly. What was she doing in a place like that? Before Ran could say anything, the girl, Sera, got to her knees, pulled out a gun from her back and pointed it at Ran, a satisfied smirk on her face. She put her finger on the trigger, "Say goodnight, princess.."

As she was about to pull the trigger, there was a loud crash. Sera remained on the ground, but glanced over her shoulder. Ran, paralyzed with fear, stared in the same direction, wondering what that noise was. A white blur zoomed around the corner and skidded to a halt.

Ran's eyes watered with relief. Suddenly, a pair of arms enclosed around the girl from behind. She released a shocked cry. Sera shot up and backed away from Ran's savior, gun pointed at him instead. Ran struggled in her captor's grasp and noticed two more men had joined them, guns drawn.

"Look, it's the Kid!"

"What the hell is Kaitou Kid doin' here?!"

"My biggest challenge yet." He smirked at the group, white top hat pulled low, covering his eyes.

"And what exactly are you going to steal?" Sera sneered at the phantom thief. The Kid nudged the hat up with a gloved knuckle and nodded in Ran's direction.

"Her."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ahahaha. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! :D Here is the next one! :3

Enjoy! ~

oOo

_"Look, it's the Kid!"_

_"What the hell is Kaitou Kid doin' here?!"_

_"My biggest challenge yet." He smirked at the group, white top hat pulled low, covering his eyes._

_"And what exactly are you going to steal?" Sera sneered at the phantom thief. The Kid nudged the hat up with a gloved knuckle and nodded in Ran's direction._

_"Her."_

oOo

The men surrounding Ran tensed. The hostage couldn't help but wonder why they were so afraid of Kaitou Kid. He may have been able to outrun and outsmart the police many, many, many times, but these were killers. If they tried to kill Shinichi, and they had no problem kidnapping and pointing a gun at someone, they wouldn't mind burying their bullets into the Kid's flesh.

Regardless of the situation, they were still uneasy upon the arrival of the phantom thief.

"How the hell was he able to find us?" One of the men muttered harshly to another. Ran's brows furrowed. Were they afraid he had brought backup with him? The girl stared at the Kid, squirming in her captor's hold. He tightened his grip on her.

"What's this girl to you, Kid?" The barrel of Sera's gun never strayed from its path. It was attached to the Kid, drawn to him like a magnet, "Why would you risk your life trying to save her?" Ran's gaze shot to Sera. She noticed the growing suspicion in her eyes. The slight creases forming as she squinted at him, lips pursed.

"I would risk everything for her.." That voice.. Ran felt her heart thudding against her chest.

"Kudou?" Sera asked, scrutinizing the man in white. At the sound of his name, the Kid's jaw clenched, the smirk leaving his face. Ran's eyes widened in surprise. Shinichi? He was the phantom thief? When Kid said nothing, Sera laughed, triumphantly, "I should have guessed. You were very discreet about getting rid of my men in Osaka, Kudou."

"I don't like interferences.."

"I see you have a taste for the theatrical as well."

"I enjoy it as much as the next person.." The Kid and Sera locked gazes. There was a long silence before the Kid spoke, "Give me the girl."

"And let you walk out of here? No, no, I can't allow that."

"Trade isn't fair enough for you?"

"Let me get this straight.. you want me to let you two waltz out of here.. and inform the authorities where we are.. I don't like the way that sounds." Sera turned the barrel of the gun and rested it against Ran's right temple. The metal was cold. The girl became rigid.

"Maybe this will change your mind." The Kid pulled a bundle from the depths of his pocket and unraveled it to show a glistening pink gem. Sera's eyes widened.

"Is that.. what I think it is?"

"Give me the girl and you'll find out." Sera gritted her teeth at the offer. She was silent for a moment before pointing the gun away from her. The giant of a man holding Ran released her and Sera jabbed the gun into her lower back.

"No funny business, Kudou.." Ran couldn't take her eyes off of the Kid as he slowly made his way toward the two girls. Once they were close enough, Ran hurried behind the Kid and Sera reached out to snatch the gem from his open palm, but he threw it toward the trio of men. Sera released a cry of surprise and dove for it, the man scrambling to get out of her way.

The Kid pulled Ran close to him and the pair shuffled their way toward the window. Sera retrieved the gem and held it up, the moon's beams hitting it, her face glowing pink. In the center of the gem was the grinning face of the Kid and the sound of a soft ticking noise reached her ears. Her eyes widened angrily as the gem exploded in a shower of white powder.

The corridor was filled with white smoke and a series of hacking. The Kid turned to the window, scooped Ran into his arms, bridal-style and lept from the window, his cape fluttering in the wind for the moment they were falling through the sky. In a split second, the cape straightened into a glider and the pair soared to the ground.

Once his feet touched the ground, bullets came whizzing their way from above. Kaitou firmly planted Ran's feet onto the ground, grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as they ran, dodging the bullets. There was a gate coming up, and Ran knew they would have to go over it. The Kid was already thinking ahead as he picked his damsel in distress up, and somehow, jumped over the iron gate.

The phantom thief stopped as the bullets ceased firing and glanced over his shoulder, at the building he had just rescued Ran from. Suddenly, the girl saw headlights in the distance, and knew they were coming after them. Kaitou grabbed her hand in his once again and the two ran as fast as they could.

When Kaitou Kid and Ran finally came to a stop, the two of them were in an alley, on the outskirts of the city. Which city they were near, Ran had no idea. Katiou had released her hand, and she fell against the nearest brick wall, panting heavily.

Neither of the two said a thing, and it was quiet, the only sound to be heard was their heavy breathing.

Ran watched the Kid as he paced back and forth, deep in thought.

Suddenly, there was a strong gush of wind, causing Ran to shiver. It was then Ran remembered the short athetic shorts and the long T-shirt she had been garbed in. Kid stopped his pacing and glanced over at the girl's shaking figure. He said nothing as he removed his white cape and wrapped it around her quivering form.

Ran blushed, but nodded her head in a silent thanks, her chattering teeth subsiding. The jacket was still warm with his body heat. She slumped against the brick wall and thanked her lucky stars for getting out of the warehouse alive. Her shining orbs landed on the Kid.

Could it be? Was he really Shinichi?

Ran rubbed her tired countenance with a fistful of white cape, refusing to get her hopes up. He could fool he creeps in black but he would never fool her. Ran knew her best friend.

Shinichi was too obnoxious and egotistical to be able to be inconspicuous. Besides, he was a detective. He fought alongside the law, not against it.

Ran studied him, closely, not able to take her eyes off him as he paced in front of her. As Kid passed by her again, she gently reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. Startled, he arched a brow at the girl.

Ran took a hesitant step toward him and stood on the tips of her toes, pressing her tiers against his smooth cheek. When she pulled away, the Kid stared down at her. Being under his gaze made her uneasy and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "I.. er—thank you for rescuing me.." Ran muttered.

The Kid gave her a small grin, which she returned with a smile. As she opened her mouth tot speak, the pair heard the squeal of car tires nearby. Both looked at each other, and soundlessly took off running down the alleyway. Ran ignored the tiny pebbles digging into her bare feet.

Just as Ran was turning the corner into the alley that connected with the main street, she was temporarily blinded by the beams of a car's headlights in her face. She stopped, shielding her eyes with the cape nestled around her body.

Whoever was driving the car, slammed their foot onto the breaks and made the car screech to a halt, and before the car could make a complete stop, people began climbing out of the backseats and front passenger side.

Ran's eyes adjusted to the lights, shining in her face. She panicked when she saw dark figures stepping in front of the headlights and advancing toward her, objects in their hands, and the unfriendly grins on their faces.

Ran backed up, until she found she had backed up into a wall, with no way to escape on either sides. She was trapped—surrounded by these guys. The girl tried to formulate a plan in her mind, but found that all she could think about were the men creeping toward her.

The frightened girl looked around the Kid him, frantically, hoping he'd come to her rescue once again. When she found that he was nowhere in sight, her heart dropped. He was tired of her. She only caused him trouble.. each time she encountered the thief, he was saving her from one thing or another.

_C'mon, Ran.. get yourself together, you're a karate champion for goodness sake!_

Just as that thought left her mind, a baldheaded man to Ran's right launched himself at her. His arm reached out to grab hers, but Ran was determined she wasn't going to be taken again without a fight. Ran grew up to become a karate champion and she was going to show off her skills. She dropped the Kid's cape, balling her hands into fists, sliding into a fighting stance.

Ran quickly dodged his arm, grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm awkwardly behind his back. He let out a cry and fell to his knees, his face contorted with anger and pain.

Just then, another body flew at her, a weapon gleamed in his hand. Ran turned in time and dropped to the ground as a metal pipe swung where her head had been moments prior. As she fell to the ground, Ran balanced herself and kicked a leg out, sweeping her attacker's feet out from beneath him, causing him to land on his back. He hit his head on the asphalt and he curled into a ball, clutching his head, groaning and grimacing.

The baldheaded man recovered and bulldozered the girl, slamming her into the wall, hands closing around her neck. Ran kneed him in the groin, swung her right fist into his left cheek. He released the girl to nurse his new injury and stumbled away. Ran spun, lifting her right leg so it connected with his head. He fell over, landing beside the first man Ran brought down.

A third body jumped at Ran, swinging their fists at her. She was pushed back as she expertly blocked their blows. Ran saw out of the corner of her eye, a fourth approaching. They raised a glistening blade, but the Kid decided to join the fight as he intercepted the man with the knife, grappling him.

Ran was distracted by sudden arrival of the Kid, and the fight he engaged with the man, that she momentarily forgot about her own battle. Ran felt pain in her cheek as an elbow collided into it, in an attempt to bring the girl to her knees. Before she could hit the ground, Ran steadied herself against a nearby wall.

Her attacker faltered when the girl kicked her leg out with an angry yell. The bare foot rammed into her opponent's face. She toppled over the bodies of her unconscious comrades and lost her balance. She fell to the ground. She scrabbled toward the nearest wall and got onto her knees, in an attempt to rise to her feet once more.

Ran staggered to her and grabbed a fistful of her golden locks, kneeing her face in the process. Ran got a firm grip on her head and raised a fist to begin pummeling her, her eyes watering. Ran tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ran, enough!" She recognized it as the Kid's voice and stopped, releasing her hold on Sera's hair. Ran gingerly touched her cheek and winced. Her face throbbed and she could already feel the bruise forming. Sera rested against the wall and chuckled at the girl, sneering.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, it won't be long until I find you and your boyfriend again."

Ran glared, and crouched to pounce on her, but Kid wrapped a firm arm around her waist and pulled her away from Sera, "Let's go." He whispered in her ear. Ran was reluctant to obey, but complied with his orders, allowing her hand to be held as he led her away from the fight scene. Ran took one last glance, and saw that the Kid had taken out the last two or three guys that were left.

Kaitou Kid led Ran to the car the criminals pursued them in. Ran crawled in first, from the driver's side, and settled down in the passenger's seat, the Kid climbing in after he shut the other doors. He put the car into reverse and backed out of the alleyway, and onto the main street, which was less crowded then it would normally be. Ran looked at the dashboard, and saw that it was 3:02 in the morning.

Kid took off his top hat and handed it to the girl in the passenger seat. She noticed he had his cape on again. He removed the jacket, the cape attached to it. Ran took the articles of clothing from him, covering her front with it. The red light they were stopped at changed to green, and Kid switched lanes, entering the freeway.

"Where are we?" Ran asked softly.

"Sukagawa. We'll be in Tokyo in a few of hours." The Kid replied.

"Why did you pretend to be Shinichi?"

"What makes you think I was pretending?" Ran furrowed her brows at the strange response but did not reply.

_Stupid mysterious otaku..  
_

One of his white gloved hands gripped the steering wheel as the other loosened his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt. The Kid drove down the darkened freeway until the city around them started to fade away into countryside and green scenery. Ran sat beside the thief, soundlessly, her eyelids becoming heavier with each passing minute the two were driving.

Kid glanced over at the tired girl as he drove, "Go to sleep, Ran.." She yawned, nodding to his demand, slowly welcoming sleep in the passenger seat beside him. The last thing she saw before she was completely out, was a dark red spot on Kid's right forearm, and the gloved hand that was gripping the steering wheel was trembling, his visage contorting in pain.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, slight crossover in this one! Tastey _kudos _[pun intended] to whoever can figure out which manga the characters I borrowed in this one are from!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. The original creator does. (:

I like to borrow them though.

I've actually used references from this manga before and only one person caught onto it. And they know who they are. :3

Enjoy! ~

oOo

_"Wow, what an amazing performance!" Ran shouted over the noise. The Three Lights had just finished their last song and the crowd was still going wild. Sonoko was part of the uproar, screaming at the stage until her voice cracked. Shinichi was on the other side of Ran, slumped unhappily in his stadium seat. Sonoko turned to Ran and squealled, hoarsely._

_"We get to meet them backstage!" She cried out. Ran bounced with joy, hair matted to the side of her face with sweat. She had never been happier. Not only had Sonoko gotten them VIP passes, but she got some of the best seats in the house. Both girls glistened. _

_Shinichi couldn't take his eyes off of Ran the entire time. No matter how much she perspired, she was still so beautiful. He cursed her for being so desirable. He couldn't help but eye her backside as she leaned over the ledge, jumping up and down, singing along to the songs, the sly grin of satisfaction creeping its way onto his countenance. He was surprised when Ran plopped onto his lap, arms around his neck, her sweat dripping onto him, singing at the top of her lungs. _

_If he didn't detest the music and the fact he was in a stadium full of wailing, vivacious fanatical girls, he would have definitely enjoyed himself. The worst of this nightmare had yet to come for Shinichi, though. They had to go backstage._

_Ran tugged Shinichi out of his seat. He grumbled incoherently but allowed himself to be dragged by the girls, Ran's backpack draped over one shoulder. They had to push their way toward the barricade of tall, burly men in black: the security detail. _

_Sonoko and Ran eagerly thrusted their passes in the faces of the men for their scrutiny. The men examined the passes before allowing them to squeeze by. Shinichi grumpily held up his. He was allowed entrance after one of the men checked the contents of the backpack. As soon as he was on the other side of the fortress, Ran gripped his arm and pulled him with her down the long corridor._

_Sonoko had reached the second barricade before them and was explaining who her father was and that Ran and Shinichi were with her. The second shield of men were less built and shades adorned their faces. One of them opened the door and the girls floated in, Shinichi shuffling reluctantly behind them, again, after the backpack was checked._

_And there they were. The Three Lights, "And what do we have here?" _

_"My name is Suzuki Sonoko!" Sonoko piped up, excitedly, "And I think you guys are just awesome! I've seen you guys in concert like three times already!"_

_"An avid fan, I like that," Seiya, garbed in a red suit, smirked._

_"Don't you have anything better to do than follow us all day?" Yaten, in the grey suit, snapped. Sonoko's eyes widened in visible surprise and Seiya elbowed Yaten, shooting him a glare._

_"I apologize for his rudeness. He didn't mean—"_

_"Don't apologize for me. If I seem mean, then I am mean and I do mean it." He returned the glare before leering down his nose at Ran and Sonoko's flushed faces, "They're sweating.." Shinichi arched a brow at him. Yaten rounded onto the detective, "And what about you?"_

_"Oh, I couldn't care less about you." He remarked, smoothly. Sonoko gasped. The corners of Yaten's lips curled into a small smirk._

_"Kudou!"_

_"What? I told you I don't like them."_

_"Then why are you here?" Taiki, the last one, the quiet one, asked, curiously._

_"She," Shinichi nodded toward Ran, "wanted me to come."_

_"Oh, your girlfriend?" Seiya asked, dejectedly._

_"No." Shinichi replied. Ran rolled her eyes at him before turning to Taiki, shyly._

_"I just wanted to say I really love Combining Strenghts. It's my favorite song." Yaten sneered at the girl._

_"Do you even understand what it's about?"_

_"Yaten, stop harrassing our poor fans," Seiya interjected with an exapserated sigh, "Really now." Yaten, disgruntled, grumbled at his fellow bandmate. Shinichi chuckled at his discontentment. He liked this Yaten character, "What's your name, beautiful?" Seiya had made his way toward Ran, who had not taken her eyes off of Taiki._

_"Ran.." She tore her gaze away and blushed at his proximity. Shinichi's brow twitched in annoyance as he flashed her a grin. How dare he flirt with her so shamelessly!_

_"That's a very beautiful name for such a ravishing creature." Shinichi noticed the scowl on Sonoko's face. She wanted the attention Ran was receiving from the frontman of the Three Lights. That's why she bought the tickets in the first place. Shinichi wanted to get Ran away from this creep before he tried pulling any other moves on her, "So.. what're you doing later this evening, Ran?" Like that._

_"She's going to be busy, unfortunately," Shinichi chimed in, pulling Ran away from the alluring, provocative, captivating young coquet. Shinichi didn't like him one bit. _

_"Oh?"_

_"I won't be though!" Sonoko chiselled in. _

_"I really, really like your song, Taiki-san." Ran continued, timidly, "And I've read some of your poety. I think it's beautiful." Taiki stared at her, coldly. _

_"I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with silly fan girls." said Taiki, indifferently. He stood and turned his back to Ran, walking toward the exit of the dressing room._

_"That's right, silly girl, he doesn't have time for your romance or dreams." Yaten commented, chuckling at Ran's crestfallen face. Shinichi watched the scene unfold before him and felt the blood boiling in his veins at the way Taiki and Yaten were treating Ran. He didn't care how they acted toward Sonoko, or if Seiya continued ignoring her, but when they cause an ounce of sadness to cross his Ran-chan's beautiful visage, when all she was trying to do was compliment and praise their talent, that was just the final straw._

_Shinichi suddenly began laughing, causing Yaten and Taiki to look in his direction, "What's so funny?" Taiki demanded._

_"I'm just surprised."_

_"And?" Yaten ventured._

_"Do you treat all your fans this way? Or just the ones you like?" Shinichi began, cheerful sarcasm not going unnoticed by the performers, "I'm honestly surprised you have any fans at all if you treat them the way you're treating Ran. She listens to your music, God knows why, it's so awful it makes my ears bleed whenever I hear it, and she likes it. Again, why she does is just beyond me. Whatever you cold-hearted, condescending fools are doing to get an incredible, smart girl like Ran to like your lack of talent must be witchcraft or subliminal or something. And you think you're so above everybody else that you ignore a compliment from Ran. You really think you're good enough to brush her aside? Well, let me clue you in, pal, you're not. You're nowhere near talented or deserving enough to receive any sort of praise from her.. So get off of your pedestal and take the damn compliment or I'll shove it up your—"_

_Without warning, Seiya burst into laughter. Shinichi calmly arched a brow at him and waited until his mirth subsided. The other two, Yaten and Taiki, plus Sonoko, gaped at the detective. Ran beamed up at him, eyes shining, "That was wonderful!"_

_"Thank you."_

_"And you were so calm about it!" Seiya wiped a tear that had formed in the middle of his glee. Yaten grumbled and Taiki stared at Ran._

_"I apologize.. I didn't mean to be so rude.." Before Ran could reply, Shinichi grabbed her hand and began pulling her with him toward the exit._

_"You can shove it," He responded for her, airily. Sonoko stayed behind, apologizing over and over again on Shinichi's behalf for his little temper tantrum. Shinichi and Ran finally made it outside and the girl welcomed the cool, crisp night air. Ran skipped ahead of Shinichi, humming under her breath. The male followed behind her, hands in his pockets. The girl stopped and turned to face Shinichi. He was deep in thought and failed to noticed the girl, colliding into her, "Watch it."_

_Ran smiled up at him. He regarded her with caution. Just as he was about to demand to know why she was looking at him, she pounced onto him, enveloping him in a sweaty embrace. Shinichi tried half-heartedly to pry her from him but the girl remained attached, squeezing her arms around his neck._

_"Thank you." She breathed into his ear before releasing him altogether. He stood where he was, squinting at her quizzically._

_"For what?" Ran's smile widened. His sincere puzzlement was cute to her. Her heart thudded against her chest as they locked gazes, "Ran?"_

_"Can I go to your house?" The male's bewilderment deepened at her question. Why would she want to go to his house?_

_"Of course.. but aren't you supposed to be home by midnight?"_

_"I told my dad I was staying the night at Sonoko's." That explained the backpack._

_"Oh.." Shinichi, despite himself, felt his cheeks redden at the thought of being alone with her in his home, "Yeah, sure you can come over."_

_"Are you blushing?"_

_"What? Of course not, you brute!"_

_"Oh, Shinichi, I believe you're blushing! That's so cute!" His cheek reddened further, "Aw!"_

_"I'm not blushing, moron!"_

_"Yes, you are!" She cooed._

_"Get away from me!"_

oOo

When Ran woke up, she was nestled beneath a thick comforter in a twin-sized bed. The girl sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was still dressed in the long tee and the black athletic shorts.

The room she was in looked as if it belonged to a young girl. Posters of popular cartoons plastered against the wall, stuffed animals littered the ground, pictures of different females framed around the room. Ran noted the light pink wall paper with tiny, pastel yellow stars and the white carpet. A dresser was pushed against one of the walls and stickers of hearts and stars and cutesy faces decorated the mirror.

Ran pushed the comforter off of her and slid out of the comfortable bed. She tiptoed toward the door and opened it a crack, peering out of the room, cautiously. Once she was satisfied with the silence, she slipped out the door and down the corridor, passing a few doors on her way. She poked her head around the corner, into the living room of the apartment she woke up in.

On the couch, lounged a boy around Ran's age. He was garbed in a white, long-sleeved T-shirt and jeans. Ran cleared her throat. The boy jolted awake and sat up, looking in her direction, "I'm sorry!" Ran immediately apologized for startling him. The boy laughed it off.

"Don't worry about it. You're Ran, right?"

"How do you know my name?"

"The Kid told me about it when he brought you in." Ran stared at him, thoughtfully for a moment. Events of the previous night flashed in her mind and she vaguely remembered the Kid helping her out of the car hours prior, "I'm Kuroba Kaito."

"Mouri Ran.. are we in Tokyo?"

"Yep."

"Is this your place?"

"Nope."

"Is this the Kid's home?"

"Nah." Ran blinked in confusion.

"Then who—"

"It's our apartment." A female dressed in a long, knitted, off-the-shoulders teal sweater to match her ponytailed hair and black leggings emerged from the doorway on the left wall. Ran assumed that was where the kitchen was, because the female carried a tray of tea that she set down on the small table in front of the couch Kaito dozed off on. Closely behind the first female, was a second being whose gender Ran couldn't place her finger on, "I am Michiru," The female announced before gesturing toward the blonde, short-haired, green-eyed figure behind her, "This is Haruka."

"Hey." Haruka wore black athletic shorts as well and a loose fitted dark green tank top. The arm holes were so long that Ran could make out, what appeared to be a black sports bra underneath. She must've been a girl then, "That's a nice bruise you got here."

"Thanks.."

"Would you like some tea?" Michiru asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if.." Ran trailed off. Haruka chuckled at her sudden shyness.

"Would you like a shower and fresh clothes?"

"That would be so great."

"I'll show you to the bathroom." Michiru escorted Ran out of the living room, leaving Haruka alone with Kaito.

"She's pretty." Haruka commented.

"Yeah.. do you have any gauze? I think I'm bleeding through.." Kaito pulled the long-sleeved tee off, revealing his injured right forearm.

"Yeah, I think we might have some in the hallway closet. I'll get it for you."

In the bathroom, Michiru showed Ran where everything she may need was. Ran thanked the girl as she left her alone in the bathroom. Ran immediately stripped out of her clothes and sunk into the bath Michiru started for her. She remained in the tub, mind wandering to the females who lived in the apartment.

So the Kid knew Kaito.. and Kaito was obviously friends with Michiru and Haruka. And if Kaito didn't board with the girls, why was he here? Why didn't the Kid just take her home?

Maybe the Kid brought her to these people because he knew the creeps in black wouldn't find her here. Maybe they were staking out Ran's home and school and Kogoro's agency. And the Kid must've known so he left her here to keep her out of harm's way. But wasn't she just endangering these people?

She wasn't sure if she should stay or go, but at the moment, she just wanted to soak in the warm water. It felt good against her aching body. She made sure not to let her cheek touch the water. It caused her head to throb and induced more unnecessary pain for her.

Ran felt her eyelids growing heavier as she relaxed.

_I'm just going to rest my eyes.. just.. for.. a.._

oOo

_Ran waited for Shinichi to unlock the gate that kept unwelcomed visitors from his property. The girl pushed past him and hurried toward his large house, "Hurry, Shinichi!"_

_The boy rolled his eyes at her and decided to take his time in locking the gate and making his way toward her. He unlocked the door for Ran and she burst into the house, kicking her shoes off before leaving the foyer. Shinichi flipped the lights on and watched as she skipped toward the kitchen. She had been complaining of dehydration the entire walk._

_Shinichi glanced at his neighbor's house and saw the old man in his window, getting ready to close the curtains and call it a night. Professor Agasa waved at Shinichi and the boy raised a hand in salutation before entering his home and closing the door behind him. He locked it, tossed his keys onto the table beside the door, kicked his own shoes off and wandered in the direction of the kitchen._

_Ran was helping herself to a glass of water and a bag of baby carrots on the door of his fridge. Shinichi leaned against the doorway of the kitchen and observed the girl. She downed the glass of water, refilled the cup and drained it once more. Shinichi chuckled and she glanced at him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand._

_"You were really thirsty."_

_"Mmhm." _

_"So.."_

_"Sooo.."_

_"Wanna watch a movie?" Ran eyed him before nodding._

_"I want to take a shower first."_

_"Yeah, you're all stinky and sweaty." Shinichi scrunched up his nose and waved a hand in front of his face. Ran gave him a playful shove as she walked by him, taking her backpack from him. The boy followed her out of the kitchen and his eyes never left her form as she hurried up the stairs. She stopped in the middle of the staircase and dropped the bag of baby carrots to Shinichi. He caught them with a smile as she continued on her way._

_Ran knew where everything was in the Kudou household. She had played here on many occasions and even slept over when they were younger. After a quick shower in Shinichi's personal bathroom, she browsed through his clothes until she found a large sweater. Ran pulled on a clean pair of undergarments that she produced from her backpack and slipped into the sweater. It was long enough to go midthigh. _

_Ran wondered if she should really parade in front of Shinichi dressed like this, but why not? They were friends. She's seen him shirtless. She's seen him in his boxers. With that in mind, Ran made her way into the den of his house. She spotted the back of Shinichi popping a movie into the VCR. _

_"I hope it's not a scary movie." Shinichi glanced over his shoulder to his friend and completely turned to face her, mouth slightly ajar at her attire. She tried to ignore his stare, her cheeks reddening. She definitely noticed him eyeing her exposed, slender legs. He suddenly cleared his throat and sat on the large sofa. Ran took a seat on the opposite end, feeling slightly uncomfortable. _

_Maybe this hadn't been such a terrific idea on Ran's part.. _

_As the movie started, Ran realized it was one of the zombie nature and she silently cursed Kudou. Half an hour into the movie, Ran had her hands attached to her face, covering her eyes. Shinichi chuckled as he popped a carrot into his mouth, "Don't be such a baby." _

_His voice startled her and she jumped, shooting him a glare, "I'm not a baby."_

_"Whatever," He laughed. Another ten minutes passed by and Ran tried to inconspicuously scoot her way toward Shinichi. Of course he noticed her, but he didn't say a word. As a zombie launched itself onto an unsuspecting victim in the movie, Ran latched onto Shinichi's arm. The boy couldn't help but smirk as he pulled his arm away, ignoring the questioning looks he was receiving from the girl. _

_Shinichi gestured for Ran to get off of the couch, which she did. Once the detective was comfortably sprawled on the sofa, he opened his arms to Ran. She lept into the arms and settled between Shinichi and the back of the sofa, her head on his chest. The boy draped an arm over her side, his hand resting on her hip. _

_As comfortable as Ran was with this, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Shinichi often teased her and it was strange to be lying with him. It felt so natural. _

_Ran hid her face in his chest at the flesh eaters of the television screen and felt the low rumbles of Shinichi's silent laughter. She looked to him, ready to give him a piece of her mind but noticed his tranquil smile, eyes lazily running over the screen. The ends of Ran's lips curled into a small smile as she returned her attention to the movie._

_Shinichi could smell her hair and he didn't mind in the least that her wet hair was damping his own clothes. He twirled longer strands of her hair with his free hand._

_As the movie ended, Shinichi looked down to spy that Ran had fallen asleep on him. The boy carefully pulled the blanket he had laid over the back of the sofa and spread it out over the couple. He smiled as Ran cuddled into him. He gently stroked her hair, deep in thought. His own eyelid began to droop and his hand stopped, on top of her head. He reached down to plant a kiss into the crown of her head and succumbed to sleep._


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: If anyone's a basketball fan, the Lakers got home court against Orlando! June 4th is when the finals start. I am totally confident we will crush the Magic. (:

With that said, here's another piece to the puzzle!

Enjoooy. ~

oOo

Ran jolted awake from her sleep to find that the water of the tub was lukewarm. She must not have been asleep too long. She rubbed her eyes, head throbbing.

After the girl finished cleaning herself up, Ran spotted a white fluffy bathrobe hanging from a hook on the wall. She unplugged the tub, snatched the robe and slipped into it. She slowly opened the door, "Hey." Ran jumped back, startled at Haruka's sudden appearance. She chuckled, "Sorry about that."

"No, it's.. fine.." responded Ran, a bit uncertainly, "I need new clothes."

"Michiru laid out an outfit for you in Hotaru's bedroom," Ran tilted her head, questioningly at the name, "The room you woke up in."

"Oh.."

"And if you're hungry, there's a plate of food for you on the kitchen table."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Michiru and I need to be heading out right now, but Kaito will stay with you and make sure you're taken care of." Ran nodded in understanding, "All right.." Behind Haruka, Michiru came up, slinked an arm around the taller female and pressed something into her chest, whispering urgently into her ear. Ran squinted at the object but otherwise could not identify it. The handle of it was no longer than a few inches, a blue sphere resting on top of it. The object was decorated with a pink and white heart, beneath the sphere. To top it off was a six-point golden star and some type of sign in the middle of it that Ran could not immediately make out, a gold spherical pommel at the bottom.

Ran raised a brow at the item. She also noticed Michiru carrying something similar to Haruka's. Atop of her heart decoration sat a sea-green crescent-shaped orb with a complete sea green ring going around it diagonally. And just like Haruka's, there was a gold six-point star with another sign in the middle of it, attached to the top of the crescent-shaped orb.

"Try not to have too much fun while we're away," said Michiru before she pulled Haruka away from the bathroom with her, "Behave yourself, Kaito." Ran heard her voice as they hurried down the hall, toward the front door.

"I'll try.." came Kaito's reply.

"We'll be back in a bit," Haruka said before the door closed behind them. Ran slipped out of the bathroom and into the room across the hall, which she remembered to be Hotaru's room. The bed had been remade and sprawled over the comforter was a pair of black track shorts, which Ran assumed belonged to Haruka, and a fitted teal t-shirt. Undergarments were neatly folded beside the clothes and Ran thankfully changed into the clothes laid out for her.

She returned the bathrobe to its appropriate place and made her way into the living room. Again, she found Kaito lounging on the sofa. Ran didn't want to disturb the boy again, so she tiptoed into the kitchen and just as Haruka said, there was a plate of food on the table.

The plate of food consisted of a large sandwich, chips and a bottle of water. Ran looked to the heavens and thanked whatever God was watching over her for such amazing hostesses. Once she was settled in the seat, she dove into her food with a newfound hunger. She surprised even herself. She had never felt so starved before in her entire life. She was certainly grateful the Kid saved her and brought her to these amazing people.

And Ran sat there, contently munching on a mouthful of the sandwich, she wondered how the Kid even knew where she was to begin with? Had he been tracking her down too? And what if he was Shinichi?

_No. Don't be ridiculous, Ran. The Kid is a magician, he's a master of disguise.. well.. Shinichi's mother is an actress.._

Ran shook her head, eliminating those nonsense thoughts from her mind. If the Kid really was Shinichi, he would have had Megure and the others there in a heartbeat to get her and take her home.

And if he was Shinichi, he would never steal.. his entire being lived for truth and justice. He was the epitome of the law. Although.. the Kid was very skillful in ways that reminded Ran of her teenage detective.

_Stop it, Ran! _the girl told herself, angrily, _He isn't Shinichi. _

Ran sighed heavily. There she goes again. Believing everybody she comes into contact with is that damn boy. First Conan, now the Kid? She knew she would be satisfied when Kudou was back, once and for all. And she would be able to have everyone she loved with her again. Kogoro, Conan, Shinichi.. her boys.

Ran smiled at the thought of Conan and her father. As much as she always yearned for Shinichi, it was nothing compared to how much she missed her father and the little boy at the moment. Wherever Shinichi was, he would still be there. He would never be with her. But Kogoro and Conan were always there for her. She could always count on them and she felt terrible, knowing how much she worried them.

First, she ran away to Osaka for Shinichi. Then she left because her father forbade the girl to see her best childhood friend. Then she was abducted.

_Well, at least it isn't my fault this time._

"How're you feeling?" Ran blinked at Kaito.

"Oh, I'm fine."

"How's the.." Kaito trailed off, touching the tip of his finger to his cheek referring to her bruised cheek.

"It hurts a little, but I'll live."

"Good to hear." Kaito smiled, "May I join you?"

"Of course." The boy sat across from her, watching her as she continued eating, "How did the Kid know where I was?"

"I'm not sure. I got a call from Haruka this morning when the Kid brought you here."

"Why would he bring me here? Why didn't he take me back to Beika?"

"That's a good question," Kaito shifted in his seat and Ran straightened up, ready for an answer, "I don't know actually." The girl sweat dropped, "The Kid is peculiar."

"Peculiar or not, he saved my life.. over and over and over."

"A damsel in distress." Kaito smirked.

"_Constant _distress," Ran corrected. Kaito let out a laugh.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"I hope not. I'd hate to be a burden."

"You seem harmless enough."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't get tired of coming to my rescue. I don't know what I'll do if I'm ever abducted by aliens."

"Yeah, you'd be in a little jam there. The last I heard, the Kid was a magician, not an astronaut."

"In any case, I really would like to thank him for everything."

"He's very welcomed at your appreciation."

"Is he now?"

"You bet he is. The Kid is a gentleman before he is a thief." Ran snorted with laughter. Kaito shot her a look, "What?"

"Are you in love with the Kid?"

"What?! Of course not! I admire him, is all."

"Oh, sure. Your admiration could easily be mistaken with unrequited love."

"Well, he _is _dreamy.." The pair shared a laugh and continued getting to know each other, their conversation lasting for a few hours. Ran was happy Kaito remained behind to keep her company, to get her mind off of the hell she went through, to keep her calm. Ran had a feeling if Haruka and Michiru had left her alone, she would have gone insane with anxiety.

Ran knew the slightest noise would startle her and make her wonder if it was those creeps coming back to finish the job. At least with Kaito, she felt safe.

The boy had informed Ran that she could leave whenever she felt like she was ready to, that he would escort her to the Tokyo police station himself to make sure she got there in one piece.

"Did you want me to take you now?" Kaito asked. Ran thought about it for a moment. She thought about how much she missed everyone.. her friends and family.. She thought about how easily she was kidnapped and she was suddenly very afraid of leaving.

"No.. I think I want to stay a little longer."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I am so absolutely sorry this took SO long to get out.

I had lost my spark for writing for awhile and even right now, it's kind of hard to think of anything to write. I feel like this is one of the worst chapters I've written for this story and I feel bad about it.

I just need to rekindle my love for Detective Conan. I've kind of fallen out of the loop with it lately, and I think that kind of explains my lack of updates.

Again, terribly sorry! For the lame content and the crappy quantity!

oOo

"The janitor's the killer." Kaito nodded at the television screen, a handful of popcorn ready to be shoved into his mouth. Ran scoffed from her side of the couch, eyes glued to the T.V. as she held a pillow to her face. Kaito opened his mouth as wide as he could, hand poised in front of his orifice.

"The janitor is not the killer, you fatso." The boy eyed the girl at her remark and plucked a single popcorn from the bunch in his hand. He flicked it at the girl's head and she flinched, startle at the sudden contact. She shot him a glare.

"I thought you said you weren't scared?" Kaito used both hands to cradle the popcorn, still pondering how he could possibly pull off eating a large handful of the buttery goodness.

"I'm not," Ran began before glancing in Kaito's direction. She chuckled at his current position and rolled her eyes, "Why can't you be like a normal person and just eat a couple from the bowl?"

"Shut up, Ran." Kaito snapped, his usual response when he had nothing to counter her with. Ran laughed before returning her attention to the screen.

It had been about a week since Ran had woken up in Hotaru's bedroom after the Kid rescued her from the men who kidnapped her. She hadn't made any effort to get into contact with her loved ones, as badly as she missed them. She had promptly explained the reason behind her madness to her hostesses Haruka and Michiru, and they were very understanding.

Michiru and Haruka even extended their kindness and fixed up a room for the girl to sleep in, although Ran had stated she was fine with the couch.

"Nonsense," Haruka had said to her, "You're a guest."

"And our guests don't sleep on the couch." Michiru concluded.

"Unless it's me.." Kaito grumbled, but the girls ignored his comment and proceeded to drag Ran into the kitchen to make dinner and talk.

Ran enjoyed her time with the group. Later on the night of her first day, Ran met the two other inhabitants of the apartment, Setsuna and Hotaru. Although she hardly ever crossed paths with Setsuna, Ran found herself spending a good chunk of her time with the little girl, Hotaru.

Hotaru had missed a few days of school throughout the week and explained to Ran that she often fell ill, so her absence would not come as a surprise to her fellow classmates and teacher. Ran found herself growing attached to the silent little girl.

But the one person who was with her, no matter what, when Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka were all at school, was Kaito. He would arrive around the same time each morning and leave whenever Ran was ready for bed.

When asked about school, Kaito replied with, "It'll still be there."

"So what makes you so sure it's the janitor?" Ran asked, hugging the pillow to her chest.

"Well.. look at him, Ran, he's a social outcast. He's an alcoholic. He keeps a little, pink stuffed animal in his pocket at all times.. plus, he works at a high school," Kaito listed, counting on his buttery fingers, "How can he _not _be the killer?"

"Maybe the screen writers just set up the janitor's character to make it _seem _like he could be a murderer."

"No way. That's too predictable." Kaito shook his head.

"Too predictable!" Ran laughed, "That's ridiculous, Kaito! My theory makes perfect sense," The girl squirmed, shielding her eyes with the pillow as another victim was mercilessly slaughtered by the anonymous killer, "You have no depth."

"No depth," Kaito repeated with a snort, "At least I'm not the one trying to crawl into the pillow case."

"This is a very gruesome film, Kaito!" Ran retorted, "Your emotional display—or lack of, I should say—shows how human you really are." Kaito rolled his eyes.

"I'm a man, okay? These gory films don't phase me." Muffled giggles could be heard from the opposite end of the couch and the boy shot her a look, "Not a word."

"I wasn't going to say anything!"

"You were thinking it."

"Give me a break, Kaito," Ran stood and the boy casted a sideways glance at her before returning his eyes to the television.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"Gross." As Ran moved around the back of the couch, her hand made contact with the back of Kaito's head. He grunted, but otherwise remained glued to the flickering images on the screen. She chuckled at his unresponsiveness, hands groping the dark walls for the door knob to the bathroom.

In the darkness of the hallway, a small smile flourished on her face as she felt the cool metal of the door knob. Her hand closed around the round object and she twisted it, pushing into the door. Her free hand felt the wall beside the door for the switch.

Once flipped on, Ran squinted at the sudden brightness of the bulb and held a hand up to shield her eyes. She and Kaito and spend most of the afternoon and evening nestled into the couch, blinds drawn, orbs locked on the T.V.

Ran closed the door behind her and stepped in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection. The bruise was still noticeable against her light skin, but it had lost most of the purple coloring, which she was thankful for. Kaito made sure he pointed out her bruised cheek and commented of how _tough_ it made her look.

The girl that stared back at Ran didn't look as happy as she thought she felt. Something was troubling her. There was a incessant nagging in the back of her head, and she couldn't place her finger on what it was about The entire day Ran had felt as if something was missing. She felt a certain emptiness.

_I wonder if Shinichi's worried about me._

It was then Ran realized why she had felt strange all day.

She missed her teenage detective. And an afternoon of lounging on the couch, watching horror movies reminded her of the nights she had spent with Shinichi on his couch, staring at his television screen, hiding her face in his pillows or chest or blankets in fright, hearing him chuckle at her expense.

Ran released a heavy sigh, her hand drawn to her mouth as she nibbled on her thumbnail, a habit she picked up during one of the nights she had trouble falling asleep in the room her hostesses had set up for her during her stay in their humble abode.

How many times throughout the night would she tiptoe into the kitchen to call her father or Professor Agasa or Inspector Megure? Only to stand in the darkness, her back against the wall, bare feet cold against the linoleum tiles, the phone against her ear, listening to the dial tone. Why was it so hard for her to make a simple phone call? Was she expecting them to be on the other end, each time she picked up the phone?

She did expect them to be on the phone. Her dad, demanding to know where she's been. Professor Agasa, mentioning that Shinichi has been trying to get ahold of her. Inspector Megure, politely inquiring the location of the the men in black.

Ran released an airy, half-hearted chuckle at her own imagination. She took a seat on the edge of the bathtub, elbows resting against her knees.

_I wonder what Dad and Conan are up to._


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: ksdlhfjkasfh asf I FINALLY WROTE SOMETHING. I'm so sorry for eveerrrrything! Especially knocking tea onto my laptop. That was just plain idiocy on my behalf. Anyway, friends came down to visit from Seattle and I haven't been home in like.. a week and a half. But I've been listening to a lot of We Are Scientists (which oddly gives me inspiration to write for this story) and getting back into DBZ. It's lame, I know, but I love Tien and Chiaotzu and Krillin and Piccolo and everyone!

Okay, so..these next few chapters are going to be told in Conan's point of view. They will be short, and I apologize for that beforehand. I've been trying to figure out a way to write these for the longest time and I finally got it. :3

Thank you, everyone! I honestly mean it when I say I love you. C: Especially for bugging me to update this and favoriting this and putting me in your story/author alerts and whatnots. It makes me feel so special. :3

ENJOY, PLEASE ~

* * *

"Oh God.. I'll be there as fast as I can." Conan remained on the line, even after Kogoro had hung up. His palm was clammy as he tightened his grip on the receiver.

"Sweetie, the detective is here, he wants to see you.." The kindly manager of the theater said softly as she re-entered her office. Conan continued clutching the phone, turning to look at her, "Oh, honey.." She cooed, kneeling in front of the little boy, "Don't cry, honey, they'll find your sister."

Conan almost laughed. His sister. It would be pretty weird if Ran was his sister. The thoughts he had about her weren't some brothers should have about their sisters. But the lady assumed and Conan didn't have it in him to correct her. He couldn't bring himself to explain to her that he loved Ran, not as a sister. Never as a sister. And he was so afraid, so worried about her.

"Conan?" Inspector Megure poked his head into the room. Conan looked over the manager's shoulder and the two made eye contact, "I called Kogoro, but there was no answer.."

"I know. I talked to him, he's on his way." Conan replied, monotonously.

"Inspector, would you like me to step out of the room?" The manager asked, straightening up.

"No, you're fine. You may stay if you like." Megure motioned for Conan to take a seat in one of the uncomfortable wooden chairs as he removed a small notepad from the depths of his mocha-colored coat, "Tell me what happened, Conan.."

Conan inhaled sharply before diving into his recount of the kidnapping. He went into the intricate detail he left out when the manager demanded to know why he was hysterical. The manager widened her eyes in visible surprise at the young boy's retelling. It was told so vividly, she could almost see it happening.

Megure, who didn't look surprised at all, scribbled down the key points of Conan's story, grunting or nodding his head every once in awhile, letting the boy know he was engaged and appreciated the information.

Conan slumped down in his seat, heaving a heavy sigh as his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to go back into the bathroom. Why should he? He examined it over and over and over. He studied every nook and cranny and still came up empty. He didn't want to go back in there because it was pointless too. There was nothing. No clues.

It was his first failure. The first time he felt so utterly lost and confused. He had never experienced helplessness like this before.

_Now I know how Kogoro must feel all of the time.._

Conan chuckled. Even at a time like this, he could muster up the energy to make a crack at the dim-witted detective. If Ran were here and heard the comment, she would lose it. She would really let Shinichi have it. She would tear him a new hole.

Small hands removed the glasses and cupped his boyish countenance as the tears fell. Megure had left the room to go to the scene of the crime and the manager moved to wrap her arms around the boy's small frame, rocking him as he cried into her shoulder.

"Shh.." She cooed softly, stroking his head, "It'll be okay.."

"No, it won't." came Conan's muffled response, "I couldn't save her. I always save her. She relies on me.."

"Sweetie, you're just a little boy.. you mustn't feel responsible for your sister's kidnapping. Nobody can see something like this coming."

"But I should have been there to protect her!" Conan pushed himself away from the lady, tearful eyes glaring into hers, "You don't understand, I've always been the one beside Ran, ever since we were kids! When boys would pick on her because of Kogoro, I would be the one to rescue her!" Conan exclaimed, "And when the guys would tease her about being a karate champion, I always shut them up! And the times those murdering psychopaths would go after Ran during cases, I was the one who made sure she was okay!"

The manager blinked in confusion at the little boy. Ever since they were kids? This boy had to be seven or eight. He wasn't must older than her own nephew, "How old is Ran?"

"What?" Conan stared at her, bewildered at the question, "We just celebrated her seventeenth birthday. Why? How is that important?"

"I think you're just exhausted from all of this excitement.. you must be confused."

"What the hell are you talking about, lady? I'm not confused." Conan frowned at her. What was she trying to get at? The manager widened her eyes at the boy's tone. He didn't speak like a child. He spoke like.. just as she opened her mouth to send a retort in Conan's direction, Kogoro entered the room, "Kogoro!" Conan exclaimed, startling the woman.

"Conan.." Kogoro looked just as distraught at Conan felt. He looked dishevelled and disoriented. He looked liked a worried father. Conan had never seen the detective look like that before, "Tell me everything. I need to know what happened to my little girl."


	19. Chapter 19

A few days had gone by and still no sign of Ran. Inspector Megure and his boys were working around the clock. They did anything and everything they could to try to locate her whereabouts or try to find any leads. So far, it seemed fruitless.

Conan sat in the agency with Kogoro, who refused to leave his desk. At first, Conan wasn't sure why the man was so devoted to his telephone, but after every ring, Kogoro would snatch it from its cradle with such desperation in his eyes.. he hoped each phone call would be his daughter.

And since that realization, Conan refused to leave Kogoro's side. Eri was around more often once again, tidying up the agency, delivering mail and bringing the boys food and drinks. She began bringing her work with her and occupied the couches and coffee table.

But after awhile, even Eri lost interest in her paperwork and tensed everytime the phone rang. Kogoro insisted that Megure and his boys get into contact with him in person rather than calling. He didn't want to busy the lines, in case he were to get an important phone call.

And that phone call came on the evening of the fourth day of Ran's disappearance.

Everyone was huddled in the agency, eyes on Megure. He stood beside a blackboard, yellow chalk in hand. At the top of the board was SUSPECTS. Everyone was focusing all their energies on the blackboard that when the phone rang, it startled all occupants of the room. Kogoro, who remained at his desk, immediately snatched the phone up and held it against his ear, "Mouri Detective Agency, how may I--"

"I have your daughter.. we'll keep in touch, detective." The voice was low and menacing. It sent chills down Kogoro's spine. But before he could even think to speak, whoever was on the other line hung up. The detective's eyes widened as he registered what just happened. The kidnapper contacted him..

"GODDAMMIT!" Kogoro suddenly shouted, slamming the phone against the surface of his desk. Everyone stared at Kogoro in surprise. What the hell just happened?

"Mouri, what's--" Megure's query was interrupted as Kogoro released another shout with a kick, his foot connected with the desk, "Jesus, Mouri!"

"Kogoro, what happened? Who was on the phone?" Eri asked, eyes hopefully. Was it Ran?

"It was the goddamn bastard who took Ran!"

"What?! Did he say what he wanted, Mouri?" Megure moved to stand beside Eri.

"No! He didn't make any demands! He didn't say anything, except he had her!"

"What else, Kogoro? Did he say anything that could be important?" Conan asked, heart pounding against the cavity of his chest.

"He... he said.." Kogoro closed his eyes, a single tear escaping, "_I have your daughter.. _and _we'll keep in touch, detective._"

"We.. so there's more than one?" Takagi Wataru, Megure's assistant officer, piped up,

"That's a possibility.. or he meant he and Kogoro would be in touch again. Either way, we have to tap the phone." Megure mumbled, turning to leave the office. He paused and frowned at Kogoro, "We'll get him, Kogoro.. Ran is like family to me. She's like my own daughter."

"Thank you, Juuzou.."

Conan furrowed his brows. The kidnapper knew Ran then? They knew her father, otherwise they wouldn't have called. So did that mean they knew she was going to the movies with Conan? Or had they been following her? If they had been stalking Ran, how long had it been going on? And why didn't Conan know about it? He should've seen some sign..

But there's the possibility it was random. They snatched the first person they saw, and it just so happened to be Ran, who was the daughter of the famous Mouri Kogoro..

God, how was Ran? What were they doing to her? Conan couldn't finish his thoughts. He didn't want to think of what they could possibly be doing to her.

_I'm going to find these bastards if it's the last thing I do._


	20. Chapter 20

The next day, Conan found himself at the Mouri residence by himself. Kogoro got an early start on the day and was probably already at the agency, eyes on the phone. Megure deployed a few of his boys, including his assistant officer, to stake out the agency and the residency. They didn't want to take any chances. Phones in both the business and the household were tapped.

Conan got himself dressed, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the kitchen counter and went to school. He had missed the first couple days of school that week because of their _situation_, which was what the papers were calling it when they got wind of Ran's kidnapping.

Megure and his boys tried to keep the whole thing from getting out into the open, but nobody can stop the media. Kogoro had stopped reading the papers. He was tired of the speculations. He just wanted his little girl back.

Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were faithfully waiting for Conan outside the school gates. Ayumi brightened up at the sign of Conan and bulldozered him, suffocating him with her hug. He pried her off, his usual bashful smile absent from his countenance.

Genta and Mitsuhiko remained awfully quiet as they nodded to Conan. The only girl in their group of boys immediately gave Conan another bone-crushing hug, "We heard about Ran.." She whispered once he had successfully pried her off again.

Conan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, clenched his jaw and nodded stiffly at her. Ayumi's bottom lip quivered as tears formed in her eyes.

_Dammit, kid, don't do this now.. I can barely keep from crying myself.._

Conan quickly turned away from her and hurried into the building as the bell rang.

oOo

Everyone acted strange around Conan the entire day. Complete strangers would approach him and tell him they were sorry about his sister. The boy didn't bother correcting any of the kids who offered their condolences. Genta and Mitsuhiko said very little to Conan and Ayumi hugged him every chance she got.

Finally, the school day ended and Conan once again found himself alone at the apartment. He sighed as he dropped his things beside the door and knelt down to pick up the mail that had fallen onto the ground.

He kicked off his shoes before dragging himelf into the living room. Once he plopped down into Kogoro's favorite recliner, he flipped through the mail.

Bills. Junk mail. Ran's magazine. Some envelopes.. wait a minute.

Conan paused. There was a manilla envelope with DETECTIVE MOURI scrawled across it. It had no return address. Conan's heart began to pound in his ears.

He tore open the envelope and drew out a piece of paper. It wasn't a letter. There was no handwriting. It had one name on it, in newspaper/magazine cutouts:

**Kudou Shinichi**


	21. Chapter 21

"What?" Conan wondered aloud, frowning as he turned over the paper to see if there was anything on the back. Nothing. He looked at the front again.

**Kudou Shinichi**.

What in the world did this have to do with him? Who could have sent this? Why?

_Wait.. Kogoro got a phone call last night about Ran. Oh God.. could they be trying to get to me through Ran? _

Conan placed the piece of paper onto the coffee table as carefully as he could, as though it would shatter into a million pieces. It was evidence. It was important.

If they hurt her or touched her in any way..

_This is all my fault.. _

Conan buried his face into the palm of one hand as he ran the other through his hair.

_I have to get this to Kogoro and Inspector Megure immediately._

Conan hesitated, after stuffing the paper back into its envelope.

_Kogoro's going to kill me.. he's never going to let me see Ran ever again._

The boy gathered the evidence, locked the front door and hurried to the agency. He weaved through throngs of people in the hustle and brustle of the streets. It was lunch time. Everyone was out and about, going to meet friends or coworkers or relatives for a nice afternoon meal.

After a few blocks, the agency was in his visage and Conan quickened his pace, racing up the stairs. He burst through the door, tiny chest heaving as he gripped the doorknob, scanning the room for Ran's father.

"Conan?" Eri blinked, perking her head up from a thick volume, quite possibly one of her law books.

"K-Kogoro, t-take a look at t-this.." Conan panted, holding out the torn envelope for him. The detective strode over to him, and knelt down to take a look at it. His eyes briefly scanned over the paper.

"Kudou? What the hell? Where did you get this, Conan?" Kogoro asked, puzzled as his stern gaze landed on the little boy. He waited for Conan to catch his breath before the child spoke.

"It was in the mail. The envelope doesn't have a return address." Conan pointed out.

"I don't understand.." Kogoro paused for a moment, brows furrowed in concentration, "Why did you bring this to me?"

"It could be from the kidnapper.." Conan mumbled, biting his bottom lip. Kogoro's eyes widened in surprise as he shot up.

"The kidnapper sent this? You think so?" Conan nodded, "What the hell does that goddamn Kudou boy have to do with this?"

"Well.. I think maybe.. whoever sent this is an enemy of Shinichi.. and he's using Ran to get to him.." Conan responded, jaw clenched, "Otherwise, why else would they contact you or kidnap Ran in the first place?"

Kogoro remained silent for a few minutes, paper gripped in his hand. At that moment, Megure entered the facility, and immediately noticed Kogoro was out of his chair. He arched a brow, curiously at the man and made note of the paper clutched in his fist.

"Mouri, are you okay?" Without a word, Kogoro handed the inspector the piece of paper, who examined it carefully. He caught onto it much quicker than the other man and nodded firmly, "This changes everything."

Kogoro said nothing as a scowl appeared across his face. Conan frowned. Kogoro looked more irritated than anything. Why wasn't he flying into a righteous fury? He wasn't acting at all how Conan predicted.

"We need to get ahold of Kudou." He stated promptly, nostrils flaring.

"Actually, Detective Mouri, we've been trying to.." Takagi Wataru said, shifting uneasily. He was familiar with Kogoro's short fuse.

"And?"

"Nothing. We can't find him anywhere. It's like he's disappeared too." Takagi explained, thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute.. maybe the kidnappers have Shinichi too? And they sent this letter to us to inform us." Megure piped up, rubbing his chin.

"That doesn't add up, Inspector." Satou Miwako, one of the Inspector's more smart and efficient officers, commented, "Detective Kudou has always been quite difficult to reach. He's always communicated with us via telephone or video."

"Yeah, you're right.. I can't recall the last time I actually saw Kudou.." Takagi chimed in.

"You see? And he never leaves a number or address where he can be reached. It's almost as if—" Satou was interrupted by the Inspector.

"As if he's in hiding.."

"But if he was, sir, why wouldn't he have said anything to you about it?" Takagi asked.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found.. some of the enemies Kudou has accumulated over the years are very dangerous criminals. And he's put some very bad guys behind bars for a long time," Megure said, "I'd be surprised if none of them held grudges against the kid."

"Do you think Detective Kudou knows about Ran's kidnapping?" Officer Satou inquired, her head tilted.

"If he doesn't already, he will soon enough. It's all over the papers and the news stations." Kogoro finally spoke up in a low grumble. Miwako nodded her head.

"Well, in any case, keep trying to find Kudou, Wataru," Takagi saluted the Inspector before hurrying to complete his task, "And Miwako, you come with me. We're going to make a list of all the criminals Kudou put behind bars, starting with the most violent crimes."

"What then, Inspector?" Eri asked, standing by her husband's side.

"We'll reinterrogate them for information.. hopefully someone slips up about the kidnapping." Megure sighed before rubbing his temple, "This doesn't feel right.."

"I know what you mean.." Kogoro mumbled, "It feels like we're missing something."

"Well.." Megure paused, unsure of what to say next, "It'll come to us.." The Inspector and Satou began leaving when a thought suddenly occured to Conan.

"Inspector!" He called out, startling Kogoro and Eri.

"What is it, Conan?" The Inspector turned to look at him.

"Our house was being staked out right?"

"Yes."

"Whoever sent the letter didn't mail it." Megure and Kogoro's eyes widened simultaneously as they stared at each other.

"Who was on house duty today, Miwako?" Megure demanded.

"It was Chiba, sir."

"Yumi," Megure pointed in the officer's direction. She straightened up, giving the inspector her undivided attention, "Go gather any information Chiba has so far. If the letter was hand delivered, he should have seen who did it."

"I'm right on it!"

"And take the letter downtown. We need to have it dusted for prints. Make note of who's already touched it." Megure instructed.

"You, Detective Mouri and kid Conan. I won't disappoint, sir."

As all of the officers scrambled around and out of the agency to do what was assigned to them, Conan furrowed his brows. Another piece of the puzzle landed in their laps and it put the entire situation into perspective for him. His mind was racing. The adults were right on track with what he was thinking.

_Who could it be? A lot of people would love to see me out of the picture.. this makes it that much harder to figure out. Anybody could've kidnapped Ran.. angry relatives, or partners.. dammit all.._

Hours had passed and the sun began to set over the horizon, casting eerie shadows throughout the agency. Everyone worked diligantly, all was silent, except for the rustling of papers or the mutters of a frustrated officers.

Suddenly, a pillar of smoke appeared in the furthest corner of the agency. The remaining officers cried out in surprise scattered out of the way and covered their mouths and eyes as they coughed. Kogoro stood in front of Eri, protectively, shielding his own face from the purple haze.

Once the smoke settled, gasps escaped the mouths of every single occupant of the agency. Conan frowned at the figure. He didn't have time for this. None of them did.

"It's the Kid!" One nameless officer exclaimed.

"Kaitou Kid?!" Another asked, astonished.

"What's he doing here?"

"What _are _you doing here, Kid?" Kogoro regarded him cautiously, "You're a wanted vigilante.. you waltzed right into a detective agency, full of Beika City officers.."

"We have nothing for you to steal." Eri commented. The Kid merely smiled at the couple.

"Today, I'm on your side, Detective." A lump formed in Conan's throat. He clenched his jaw, balled his hands into fists. The Kid knew something.. something important, "I know where your daughter is."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Just so everything's clear, these last few chapters are what happened during Ran's kidnapping. Just wanted to make sure this was understood. :3

Enjoy!

* * *

A couple of the officers had withdrawn their guns and others had their handcuffs out, ready to arrest the gentleman thief. Conan shot glares in their directions. He opened his mouth to snap at them, but Kogoro had beaten him to the punch, "No, you idiots, put those things away!" He snarled before returning his desperate eyes to the Kid, "You know where my little girl is?"

"I can give you the town she's in. I'm not exactly sure where they're hiding her, but I'm onto something." The Kid continued with a sigh, "I'm a thief, not a tracker."

"Why are you doing this, Kid?" Eri interjected.

"She's very important to a friend of mine and I promised him I would find her." The Kid answered, pointing out that, "Kaitou Kid is a gentleman before he is a thief."

"What friend?" Kogoro inquired, almost suspiciously. The Kid remained silent for a few moments, the corner of his lips curling into a small smile.

"Could it be Kudou?" One of the nameless officers implored. Kogoro considered the possibility, but it seemed so unlikely.. Shinichi fought on the side of the law, he would never befriend a criminal knowingly. Conan knew which friend it was. Hattori. It had to be.

Hattori had been the one _chasing _the phantom thief for so long. The two of them did favors for each other. Or it could be that the Kid caught wind of Ran's kidnapping and decided to search her out himself. They had been aquainted before, afterall, in Osaka. She must've left some kind of impression.

_Megure got into contact with the Osaka police. Heiji knew about this as soon as it happened. He must have mentioned it to the Kid. _

"Where is she?" Conan begged. The Kid lowered his gaze to the small boy's and the lip uncurled.

"She's in Sukagawa," The Kid responded, immediately continuing with a follow up report, "I was in Osaka a couple nights ago, minding my own business. A couple suspicious-looking characters _in black_ were hanging around the warehouse I was thinking of stealing from," He ignored the looks he was receiving from the police in the agency, "They mentioned '_that halfwit's daughter kidnapping'_," The Kid explained, using air quotes, "So I tailed them around until they left the city limits. The next day, they were at the same spot, so I followed them all the way back to Sukagawa."

Conan's eyes widened in surprise. Men in black? Could it be?

_Those guys who tried to poison me at Tropical Land.. could it be them? Do they finally know I'm not really dead?_

"How did you know they would show up again?" Takagi, who had returned an hour before, chimed in.

"A good thief knows the layout of his target like the back of his hand. I'd been at this warehouse for a few days now and that was the first time I had seen them," The Kid replied, smoothly, "If they weren't morons, like most criminals, they'd come back. And they did."

"You have no idea where in Sukagawa?" Kogoro implored.

"Not yet. Like I said before.. I'm a thief, not a tracker. But I do have a few places in mind.."

"Thank you.. so much." Eri toned in, her eyes watering.

"We'll keep in touch, Detective." The Kid concluded, with a slight incline of his head, flicking up the rim of his top hat. He disappeared just as he had reappeared: in a cloud of smoke.


	23. Chapter 23

It was the seventh day of Ran's disappearance. Seven days since she had been missing.

_An entire week.._

Conan was wrecked with guilt. He couldn't find the time to slip away from the commotion to phone the hard-working detectives as Shinichi and talk to them. What could he possibly say to them?

_Dammit! This was what I was trying to prevent from happening! I didn't tell anybody who I really was because I didn't want to put Ran or Kogoro in any danger. How the hell did I let this happen? I was too reckless! I should have been more careful.. now Ran's gone and it's my fault._

It was early on that Friday morning. It had to be; the sun was still hiding outside. Conan was the only one awake. The living room was dark and quiet. It had remained uninhabited since Ran's kidnapping. It was exactly the way it had been the previous Friday, when Ran suggested they go to the movies. Just the two of them.

There were a couple of dishes in the sink. Ran's math and science books were scattered across the table in the kitchen. Her pencil hadn't even moved an inch.

Nobody ever seemed to be home. They were all packed into the agency from the moment they woke up until the minute they were asleep. Nobody bothered cleaning the apartment. The boy dragged a finger across the coffee table in the living room. It had collected a layer of dust and grim. Ran wouldn't be too happy about how untidy the place was.

_Ran.._

Conan remembered Ran returning from karate practice in a bad mood a week prior. She had immediately dove into her studies, grumbling irritably every so often. After awhile, they ended up at the agency, where Eri forced Ran and Kogoro to make amends with each other.

_I almost forgot Ran went to Osaka.. and how much trouble she went through just to find me._

Conan leaned against the armrest of the nearest couch, sighing. Suddenly, he noticed a figure stepping out of the shadows. He would've been alarmed if the man hadn't been garbed entirely in white, "Kaitou Kid. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to watch you beat yourself up. It isn't your fault, Kudou."

"Yeah, it is." Conan retorted, angrily, "I let it slip up that I was alive. Those guys in black were out to kill me. If they had known I wasn't dead, they would have stuck around to make sure the job was done. And now they have their grubby hands on my Ran? How can you say this isn't my fault? This is exactly what I didn't want happening!"

"Right, and if you hadn't been a snooping brat, Ran would never have been kidnapped," The Kid said, with a roll of his eyes, "You're a detective, Kudou. You're always going to be in danger. And you'll always put everyone around you at risk. Do you think Ran's stupid? She knows this. And if she cared what happened to her, she would have tossed you aside a long time ago."

"Gee, thanks," Conan remarked, sarcastically.

"I didn't come all this way to be a guest of honor at your pity party." Conan couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, what are you doing here then? I take it you're not interested in stealing the television." Conan arched a brow at him.

"I could snatch the pillow from beneath your head before you'd ever realize I was lurking in the shadows. Why would I want to waste my time stealing your TV?" The Kid scoffed, shaking his head.

"_Lurking in the shadows_? That isn't creepy."

"I like to be inconspicuous."

"You wear a white tuxedo, a white top hat and a monocle." Conan blinked, "Do you even know how to be inconspicuous?"

"Well, being elusive helps too."

"I would imagine it helps a great deal. With an outfit like that, you can't exactly be incognito."

"With an outfit like this, I am incognito."

"Right.."

"Listen, I didn't come to discuss my attire." The Kid snapped, annoyed. Conan smirked, "I think I found out where they're hiding Ran."

"What?!" Conan gaped at him, "Why the hell didn't you say anything before?!" he asked in a harsh whisper, not wanting to wake Kogoro or Eri, who had been staying with them the past week.

"I tried!" The Kid frowned, "But you insisted on rambling on about—"

"Just tell me!"

"There's three different buildings I've been led to. All of them are pretty guarded, so it can be any of 'em," The Kid explained, "One of them is a street over from the Sukagawa Peony Garden, in this run-down hotel. The only one in the area. You shouldn't have too much trouble finding it."

"And?" Conan demanded.

"The Midorigaoka Park. It's an ugly building that looks like a block of tofu. The last one's nestled in the industrial district, on the outskirts of town, up north. I haven't exactly located it yet, but I think I have an idea. listen, Shinichi.." The Kid knelt in front of the boy, lowering his voice, "Make sure you let your Inspector know the fastest way to Sukagawa is the bullet train."

"You mean, you're not going to tell them?" Conan frowned.

"Well.."

"You're not telling me something." Conan pointed out.

"When your Beika City boys know where she might be, they won't exactly be discreet about it."

"You're worried they might chase these bastards off before we get a chance to get Ran."

"Exactly."

"Well, I'll just make sure they don't do anything reckless—" The Kid interrupted Conan with dry chuckle.

"And you think they'd listen to a _child_?"

"I'm not—"

"You are. As long as you're stuck in that pygmy-sized body of _Edogawa Conan_, you'll always be a kid."

"You couldn't narrow the search down to just one building?" Conan grumbled, choosing to ignore his last statement. The Kid scratched at his temple.

"Sorry, boss, it's the best I can do. I'll ring up daddy detective as soon as I get back to Sukagawa. I'll make one last sweep over the first two locations, then I'm going to try to see if I can find that last building. I swear, it's like these guys disappear whenever I follow them.." The Kid sighed.

"I have a bad feeling."

"You're not the only one, kiddo."

"If you find Ran before we do, don't wait."

"Oh, of course not. Wait for the police to catch up to me? Have we met before, Kudou?"

"I'm serious, Kid.."

"I know, I know." The Kid held a hand out, palm facing Conan. Suddenly, a card appeared inbetween his fingers. He turned it so the boy could see the joker. Conan rolled his eyes as the Kid flicked the card at him, "Don't worry, we'll get her."

"I know, but excuse me if I'm not exactly in the joking mood." Conan snapped.

"Yeah.. I don't think I can even begin to imagine losing someone that close. If anything were to happen to Ao—" The Kid fumbled with his words and quickly stopped, mid-sentence as Conan raised a brow at him, "Anyway, I'd better get going. Girls to rescue, things to steal. You know the drill."

"You _rhyme _now?"

"That was an accident." Conan chuckled and watched as the Kid straightened up. He waited for the ball of smoke, but when nothing happened, and as the Kid turned his back to Conan, the boy perked up.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm leaving." The Kid peered over his shoulder, removing his monocle to clean as he took a step forward.

"What, no snazzy trick to boggle my mind as to how you left?"

"You can't expect me to always entertain kids like you, Conan." The Kid popped his monocle back into place, looking over his shoulder once again with a grin, "If it's not a problem with you, I'll be using your front door."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Another reminder: chapters 18 and up are what happened during the kidnapping with Kogoro and Conan in Beika City. Ran hasn't been rescued. The Kid hasn't saved her and she's not at Michiru's and Haruka's yet.

I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. School started and the beginnings of semesters are usually really stressful for me. So, expect the slow updates again for awhile. ='( But don't give up on me! I know I disappear for awhile, but I'll always come back. =

Anyway, sorry it's not as long or great or anything.

also: OMG I MISS CONAN O'BRIEN ALREADY. ='(

Enjoy!

* * *

The call came in as soon as Conan had stepped into the agency. He had to remain behind, along with Genta, for after-school detention.

_How in the world did that happen, anyway?_

Conan wondered, hands shoved into the depths of his pocket. Genta had gotten angry at Conan for some silly reason and the two argued until their teacher finally intervened and declared they both had to attend detention after the school day.

Genta moaned and groaned about it. He moaned and groaned throughout detention as they cleaned chalk erasers outside. He moaned and groaned as they were leaving campus. He even moaned and groaned about it as they parted paths.

The only reason Conan was annoyed was because he was running late. He wanted to be in the agency and not miss a second of anything. He needed to know exactly what was going on.

So, as he entered the usually busy Mouri Detective Agency, he was surprised to find everyone silent and staring at Kogoro, who was standing near his desk, phone in hand. Conan's eyes widened.

_Is it the kidnappers?_

He had almost forgotten about his little visit from Kaitou Kid early that morning.

"Mouri Detective Agency, this is—" Kogoro paused, his eyes unblinking, "Midori Hotel, Sukagawa Peony Gardens.." The detective motioned toward Takagi to get him a pen. The officer scrambled to Kogoro and he began jotting down information on a yellow notepad, "Ugly, tofu building near Midoriagaoka Park.. and where was the last one?" Kogoro remained silent for a minute, "Well, when you find it, let us know. We're on our way now."

_It was the Kid! Just in time!  
_

Kogoro tossed the receiver back onto its cradle and tore the piece of paper off of the pad before transfering the information onto another yellow sheet of paper and handing the freshly tore note to Takagi, "Want me to give it to Inspector Megure?" The officer guessed, folding the note.

"Yeah. Tell him to meet us at B.C. Station. I'm only going to wait half an hour for him."

"Yes, sir!" Takagi saluted Kogoro before racing out of the agency.

"What's going on?" Conan asked as the detective snatched his coat off the back of his chair.

"The Kid said we have to move tonight."

"Kogoro, do you think—" Conan began, but Kogoro hold out a hand, cutting him off.

"I don't know, Conan.. but we're going to put our faith in this criminal. God, I don't know why, but he's helping us and I trust him.. for some reason."

Conan nodded at this. He hated to admit this, but the Kid wasn't a bad guy. Which made the line between good and bad fuzzy for the detective. The Kid was a good thief. It complicated the process for Conan. But.. no, not anymore. Conan would never think ill of the Kid ever again. He was leading them to Ran's location. He was helping them, giving them information they never would've gotten without him. Even Conan wouldn't have come to the conclusions the Kid had or done anything as useful.

He was too afraid. He was terrified and it turned his brain to mush. All he could think about was Ran's safety. But that would end. He would finally be reunited with her. After an entire week..

"C'mon, kid, we better hurry. We have a beautiful girl that needs rescuing." Kogoro gently kicked at the boy. Conan glanced up at the older man and the corners of his lips curled into a smile.

"Let's do it."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Oh my! I'M BAAAACK. :D

I'm so so so sorry! Semester ended last week and I've been brainstorming like mad for my stories and am in the process of rolling in a big ol' pile of obsession for Detective Conan. :3

Actually, I'm also in the process of writing chapter 26, which should be out tomorrow! And I also have a special treat for those of you who are my Magic Kaito fans! Expect that soon!

Golly, it's been so long, I've almost forgotten how to use ff: how unacceptable! And inexcusable!

I know this probably isn't the best thing I've ever written, but bear with me. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things: I'm even rereading the manga and watching the movies and such. :3

Pleeeeeeeease ENJOY~

* * *

The B.C. Station was emptier than usual and Conan felt his spirits lifting. Finally, some luck at last! The drive to B.C. Station was exceptionally quick. It seemed at though most of the streets they took were clearing out for them, and they got all the green lights. Kogoro tightly held onto Eri's hand as they boarded the bullet train after Conan, a few officers from the agency trailing behind them.

Conan understood the train would take anywhere from 45 minutes to an hour to make it to its destination in Sukagawa, but he couldn't help but grin excitedly. Kogoro and Eri shared the boy's enthusiasm as they found an empty car and plopped down.

Inspector Megure called Kogoro at B.C. Station when they first arrived. They were looking for a place to sit and wait for the Inspector, but he instructed them to catch the train leaving in a few minutes and he would catch up with them.

Conan gazed out of the window as the sun lowered itself over the horizon. It would be dark soon. He felt a lump forming in his throat as he tried to swallow it down. His eyes watered and he bowed his head, so none of the adults would notice the tears in his eyes. He was finally going to get her back. He was finally going to get Ran back.

As soon as they arrived, they were greeted by the Sukagawa police. The Captain of the precinct informed them that Inspector Megure had gotten into contact with him and filled him in on the whole thing. The Captain went on to state that Detective Mouri had their full support and whatever resources he needed was at his disposal.

Kogoro smiled at the Captain and pulled the man into a hug as he was bowing his head, "Thank you, Captain."

Had it been under different circumstances, the Captain would probably be offended by this blatant public display of gratitude. But he had a daughter of his own and he understood the urgency and desperation. He would be doing the exact same thing if it were his daughter.

"Don't worry, Detective. We'll get your girl back," Kogoro nodded as he pulled away from the Captain, "Inspector Megure told us the two known locations and we have men stationed there. Although I am a bit weary of trusting this criminal, Mouri.."

"I understand why you'd feel that way, Captain, but he's leading me to my daughter. I don't know why, but I trust the Kid."

"Well, if you have no objections to his help, then the rest of us should not question you. We're behind you a hundred percent, Mouri."

"So, what do we do now then?" Kogoro asked, arm wrapped around Eri's shoulders. Conan looked from the detective to the Captain as he waited for the Captain's orders.

"This is your case, Detective, you make the calls." The Captain smiled.

"Alright then," Kogoro pulled his arm away from Eri and stood to face the accompanying officers, "I want half of you to go to the hotel by the Sukagaway Peony Garden," He pointed to Officer Chiba and Satou Miwako, one of Kogoro's favorite officers in Megure's precinct. Conan nodded in approval at the pair of officers to command the Sukagawa force. Chiba wasn't exactly the most reliable man, but paired with a smart and efficient cop like Satou, and he'd get any job done, "And Ninzaburou, you can go to Midoriagaoka Park."

"The building Inspector Megure described to me.. the ugly, tofu one.." The Captain chuckled, "Is an out-of-business furniture store called Lee's."

"Right." Ninzaburou nodded, "What about you, sir?" He asked the detective.

"I'm going to check out the industrial district. The Kid said that was the most suspicious location so I have a feeling Ran could be there, but I don't want to take any chances.."

"And have the other locations remain completely open for a quick get-away." Satou chimed in.

"Exactly. Hey.." The three officers looked to Kogoro, "This is Ran.. be careful, alright? And please, please, please.. don't do anything irrational."

Chiba opened his mouth to make a retort but Miwako elbowed him and saluted Kogoro before dragging him away, "We're on it, sir!"

"Good luck!" Eri exclaimed, waving at the retreating officers. The Captain fell into line behind Kogoro as he marched toward the waiting black vehicle. Conan climbed inbetween Kogoro and Eri in the backseat as the Captain and one of his officers sat up front.

_Good thinking.. _Conan thought to himself, _If we showed up in a police car, it'd ruin everyhthing. This is much more discreet. _

The industrial district wasn't as large as the one in Tokyo or Kyoto, or any other large city. But since they didn't want to bring any officers and risk unnecessary attention, they were stuck. Conan gazed out the window as they parked, the adults discussing their next move.

Conan spotted a silhouette in the shadows of the building across the street. His brows furrowed. It was took dark to make out any details. He squinted his eyes and made out the figure of a grown man with flowing hair. His eyes widened.. could it be?

Acting on impulse, Conan reached over Eri to get out of the car, but he stopped himself.

_If that is one of them.. jumping out of the car would startle everyone else and that'd give the shadow man a heads up.. besides, if it turns out to be nothing, I'd be getting Kogoro's hopes up._

So Conan withdrew his hand and watched as the man in the distance fumbled in the darkness. He disappeared into a nearby, gated warehouse. The boy tilted his head, curiously, as he observed the warehouse. It seemed deserted, but then why would that man go in there? What business did he have there?

Conan's heart began pounding in his chest and he felt his palms become clammy. He felt anxious as he waited for the man to exit the house. After a few moments, the warehouse was still dark and quiet, but the boy's gut was telling him something was amiss. Without a word, Conan reached over Eri and pushed the door open, climbing over her to get out.

There were cries of surprise as the boy ran toward the warehouse.

Suddenly, the sounds of guns being fired echoed throughout the area and Kogoro scrambled out of the car after Conan, ordering Eri to stay inside and to keep her head down. He rushed off without making sure she was complying.

Kogoro soon caught up to Conan, spying him crouching at the corner of the building beside the warehouse, peaking around the bend. The boy glanced up at the detective who had produced a pistol from the depths of his gray blazer. Conan nodded his head in approval before motioning for Kogoro to keep low.

The two snuck into the barren yard undetected. No noises were heard, except the subtle crunching of dead grass beneath their feet as they tip toed in the shadows. They reached the warehouse as Conan glanced behind the detective. The captain and his officer stayed behind with Eri?

_Probably to phone in the gunshots being fired? I think it's best they stayed behind anyway._

Conan gave a curt nod of his head before moving forward, Kogoro trailing behind him, the gun held firmly in his grip. It was strange to glance up and see the detective bearing arms. He had never seen the old man touch a gun before. Not even working with the Beika Police Department.. but he assumed he kept it hidden because he and Ran had been children before he became self-employed.

God.. that had been so long ago, it seemed, but he was the exact age then that he was in the present when Kogoro was an officer for Beika.

As they approached a window of the warehouse, several more shots were fired and the sounds of a dull thud were heard as Conan's eyes widened.

_Oh no.. Ran!_

Before Kogoro could react, Conan grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a rusted metal pipe, and smashed the window. He scrambled on top of the nearest crate and dove into the room, ducking and rolling, cutting himself on the broken shards of glass scattered all over the wooden floor.

The boy snapped his sharp gaze up in time to see the fluttering of a white cap in the open doorway.

_The Kid!_

Kogoro took more time to enter the building. The window hadn't broken completely, and the opening wasn't big enough for the man. However, he managed to take a peek inside and noted the two still bodies on the ground. Conan didn't bother with them as he zoomed out of the door, not giving Kogoro the chance to yell out after him.

Conan followed the cape as it disappeared behind corners and up flights of stairs, almost beckoning to him. The boy kicked open the final door: they were on the roof of the warehouse. The wail of the sirens echoed throughout the district. In his peripheral, Conan could make out the flashing red and blue lights.

Out of breath, the boy staggered forward, "Where is she?"

"I-"

"YOU SAID SHE WOULD BE HERE!" Conan hollered at the magician, glaring angrily at him, "Where the hell is she, Kid, where?"

"I had to take her to a safehouse." The Kid explained, patiently.

"Safehouse.. that wasn't part of the plan! I want Ran-I need her! Give her back!"

"I can't."

"Why not? Why are you hiding her?"

"I _can't_, Kudou, you don't understand."

"What I _can't_ understand is why you won't tell me where Ran is!" The boy snarled, nastily, fed up with the Kid's cryptic speeches and the theatricals. He just wanted his girl back. He just wanted to make sure Ran was okay, "What happened!"

"We were pursued. I had to take Ran to my safehouse."

"So, where the hell is it then? Tell me, and I'll get her myself!"

"I can't tell you." The annoyance was slowly becomnig apparent in the Kid's voice, despite how hard he was trying to remain calm and gentle with the frantic boy.

"Can't or won't?" Conan snapped, bitterly.

"Both. If I tell you, I'm putting my true identity at risk-something even you should be able to get, right, _Conan_?" The boy opened his mouth to retort but blinked, his anger suddenly diminishing. He understood the importance of having two identities and trying very hard to keep the two from being linked together. Conan sighed heavily, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, tiredly.

"What happened?" Conan's tone was noticeably and considerably softer, "Home come Ran's at your safehouse?"

"I couldn't wait for you," The thief pulled his hand out of his jacket. Conan arched a brow; he hadn't noticed before. The hand was dark with blood, but before Conan could inquiry about the injury, the Kid firmly transitioned into his explanation, not giving the boy time to interject, "I had been hanging around here after I called Mouri and I caught wind of something big happening tonight. I wasn't sure if there had been a leak from your Beika boys, or if it was merely coincidence, but my gut told me it had something to do with Ran. I couldn't take any chances, and I didn't want to risk Ran's life, waiting, with the possibility that you wouldn't even find the right building." A grimace flitted across the Kid's countenance as he reached his blood-soaked glove back into his coat. It didn't stop him from continuing, "I had to make my move. So I got her out of there."

"I don't understand-"

"Figures." The Kid interrupted with a dry chuckle.

"Why," Conan ignored the Kid, "didn't it take you long to travel back and forth? You're a magician, not a teleporter.. unless your safehouse happens to be in the area?" The boy lifted a brow, curiously.

"While I'm not about to disclose the whereabouts of my safehouse to a component of the law," The Kid stated, "I will confirm that I am not, in fact, a teleporter."

"Right.." Conan laughed languidly, "You're injured." The boy suddenly stated, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, this? In the line of duty, kiddo, nothing to worry about." The Kid winked before hopping onto the ledge of the roof, lacking his usual grace and agility, "Tell your detective I'll be in contact." Conan watched as the magician stepped off the ledge. Just as he vanished from sight, the door behind the boy burst open as a swarm of police, led by Kogoro, flooded the scene.

"Conan! What happened?"

"You just missed the closing act."

_As much as I hate knowing I won't be able to see her tonight, I'm glad Ran's with the Kid. Atleast now I know she'll be safe.. _


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This came out much quicker than I originally anticipated-meaning more time to spend on other chapters. ;)

Also, please remember that: Ran's scene is a week after the Kid's rescue mission, and the large body of italicized text is a dream. Each bit is going back and forth between Ran and Conan.

Enjoy~

* * *

"You just missed the closing act.." Conan mumbled under his breath.

"What? _Closing act_? What the hell are you talking about?" Kogoro demanded. The boy glanced over his shoulder as Kogoro pocketed the gun and walked to the ledge, looking over, "Who was just here with you?"

"Did you guys find anything?" Conan asked, deliberately ignoring the detective's question.

"What? No.. well, the two men on the first floor-"

"Were they alive?"

"Yeah, just knocked unconscious. The Captain's men are with them now. And I believe they found one more man, dead," Kogoro heaved a sigh as he leaned against the ledge, producing a pack of cigarettes from the inside pocket of his blazer, "If she isn't here, she must be at one of the other two locations.." The detective lit the cigarette, placed the butt into his mouth and inhaled deeply. He exhaled in a cloud of smoke, "I feel so goddamn jittery, I don't even think this is going to calm my nerves." Kogoro commented, disgruntled, gesturing to the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth

"I see.."

"We're finally going to see my baby.. god, I've missed my daughter so much.." Kogoro muttered to himself before turning to the silent boy, "Who were you talking to, Conan?"

"Lets go back to Eri, there's something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

_"Leave me alone!" Ran shouted, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. _

_"Yeah, we better leave her alone or she's gonna go cry to her __**daddy**__." One of the boys that surrounded the young girl taunted, balling his hands into fists and rubbing the corners of his eyes, mocking Ran. The girl huffed, forgetting her tears and glaring at the boy in front of her._

_One of the boys surrounding the child pushed her, causing her to stumble, "Hey!" Ran spun around, glaring, one of her hands balled into a small fist. The boy was no older than the girl, maybe eight or nine, presumably classmates of her. The leader of the pack was definitely bigger than she. Taller, wider. But Ran wouldn't be intimidated. She was exceptionally tougher than most girls her own age._

_"How come a buncha boys are picking on a girl?" asked a separate voice, curiously. Everyone turned their attention to him. Ran poked her head out from behind the boy and smiled brightly. He always came to her rescue._

_"Whadda you gunna do, Kudou?" The bulky bully grinned, standing up to his full height. He was definitely bigger than Shinichi. Ran noted the soccer ball balancing on Shinichi's head as he addressed the herd, nonchalantly. He jumped, causing the ball to bounce once on his head before it landed on his knee._

_The other boys gasped, inching forward, "Wooow~! How'd he do that?" They asked one another, staring at Shinichi in awe._

_"All boys know how to do it." Shinichi stated, bouncing the soccer ball from knee to knee, looking from the ball, up to the group of boys surrounding Ran, grinning._

_"I can't do that!" One boy exclaimed._

_"Neither can I!" chimed in another._

_"You didn't let me finish.." Shinichi bounced the ball from knee to knee once more before catching it in his arms, "Only real boys know how to do it. Wimps that pick on girls aren't real boys." The boys that had previously been messing with Ran hurriedly stepped away from her, "Were these boys messing with you, Ran?"_

_"Yes, they were." Ran replied, coyly. Shinichi shook his head, before holding a hand out for the girl. Ran accepted his hand as a light tinge of pink kissed her cheeks. He held her hand in his as the two walked away, "Thank you, Shinichi."_

_"It's okay. I hate when they pick on you." The young boy huffed, causing the blush to deepen. Despite the sweet smile the girl received from her savior, she couldn't help but realize that yeah.. she did get picked on a lot.. but by boys. And it all started after they found out the girl was taking karate lessons the year before, "They just don't like that a girl could kick their butts."_

_"You mean you don't care?" Ran piped up._

_"Of course not. You're my best friend, Ran, I'm always going to come to your rescue, no matter what." Shinichi gave her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. A grin spread across the girl's countenance as she squeezed his hand in return._

_"You're my best friend too, Shinichi." Ran replied, shyly, "No matter what."_

_"I'll walk you home, okay?" said Shinichi, his grasp still strong, as he carried his soccer ball under his other arm._

_"Okay!" Ran exclaimed, giggling._

_"Oh, look at those two!" An older woman gushed as young couple passed by, "Aren't they just adorable!"_

_"Very.. kind of reminds you of us when we were kids." The man replied, wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The four were standing at a street corner, waiting for the light to change so they could cross. Ran watched the man pull out a wallet from the inside of his coat and handed Shinichi a bill, the corner of his lips curling, "Treat your pretty little girlfriend to a nice lunch."_

_Shinichi released Ran's hand and passed her his soccer ball, accepting the money, with a puzzled look, "Girlfriend?" He glanced at the girl by his side, who inched closer to him. She had been wearing the same school uniform as he was required to wear. In her hair, she wore a yellow bow. She looked really pretty, hugging his soccer ball to her chest. Shinichi's cheeks flared, "Thank you, mister." The man laughed and ruffled the young boy's hair._

_Was it even poossible for her cheeks to tint a deeper red? Shinichi hadn't rejected Ran as his girlfriend in front of the couple. Everyone at Beika Elementary even teased them about being boyfriend and girlfriend. Ran could recall her mother referring to Shinichi as her little boyfriend to her father._

_"No problem, kid. Just promise me you'll always treat her good, okay?"_

_"I promise." The boy nodded, dutifully, taking Ran's hand in his once again._

_"Shinichi's my hero. He's going to be my friend, no matter what." Ran interjected, shyly. _

_"You're such a sweet boy." The woman bent over, her hands on her knees, cooing at Shinichi, "And you're an beautiful little girl." She patted the crown of the girl's head with a motherly smile._

_"Have fun, you two!" The couple straightened up and continued walking, hand in hand. Shinichi blinked after the man and his wife, then looked at the money in his hand._

_"That was really nice of them.." He mumbled before stuffing the bill into his pant pocket, "Well, we might as well go get a sundae or something.. wanna come with me, Ran?" He turned his head to Ran, immediately noticing the color of her cheeks. He had obviously recovered from their little encounter much quicker than she had, "You okay?"_

_"You told that man I was your girlfriend."_

_"Aren't you?" He asked, tilting his head, quizzically._

_"I-I don't know.."_

_"Well, you're a girl and my friend, right?" Ran blinked. So was that what __**girlfriend **__really meant? Boy, had she been way off. She was under the impression being boyfriend and girlfriend was like the people in the dramas her kaa-san watched. They hugged and kissed and professed their love for one another. If she was Shinichi's girlfriend, then what would the people on the television be called?_

_"Yeah.." Ran sighed, looking down, feeling a bit disappointed. Suddenly, the girl felt a pair of lips on her cheek and snapped her gaze to a grinning Shinichi, eyes widened, "W-what was that for?"_

_"Just a kiss for my girlfriend." _

_

* * *

_

"WHAT?" Kogoro exploded, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE? AGAIN!" He, his wife, and Conan had shut themselves up in the Captain's car so they could have some privacy. Megure had radioed in that he was just getting to Sukagawa and they were waiting for him in the industrial district. While they waited, Conan had delved into his run-in with the Kid and carefully recounted the information given to him.

"I know, I know, Kogoro, I'm just as upset that we're not going to see her today, but-"

"Who the hell does that law-breaking bastard think he is!" Kogoro fumed, "When I get my hands on his squirmy little neck, I'll-"

"Kogoro!" Eri chimed in, shooting her husband a look of exasperation, "Please, we're all very tired-"

"I CAME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE TO GET MY DAUGHTER AND GODDAMMIT, ERI-"

"Yelling at me isn't going to change anything, Kogoro." The attorney said, jaw clenched, as she tried to remain calm, reminding Conan of the Kid.

"I just want our little girl back, Eri.." Kogoro refused to look at his wife, his voice cracking.

"Kogoro.. the Kid said something was going to happen to Ran if he didn't get her out of there immediately.. and they were chased," Conan interjected, softly, "He had to take her to a safe place, and he said he would call."

"You're right.." Kogoro said after a few moments of silence, "Let's go back to Beika City."

* * *

The following morning, after a restless night of tossing and turning and a blur of dreams of muderous janitors and memories of her childhood with Shinichi, Ran stumbled into the kitchen of Haruka and Michiru. The hostesses, plus Hotaru, Setsuna and Kaito were already lounging around. Setsuna, the woman Ran hardly socialized with before of her absence, was in the process of creating a very delectable smelling breakfast for the bunch.

"Oh, Ran, goodmorning!" Michiru greeted, warmly.

"Goodmorning, everyone!" The girl exclaimed, cheerfully.

"Sleep well?" Kaito asked, coyly.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Setsuna turned to their guest, garbed in a sea green apron with a spatula in hand.

"Oh no thank you, I'm not very hungry." Ran responded, ignoring Kaito's smirk, "I'm ready to go home."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Please remember thaaaat the Conan scenes are in the past. So the Conan scene is a week before Ran decides to go home. So in total, Ran has been gone for roughly two weeks, give or take a day or two. Whatever tickles your fancy. Merci!

Enjoy~!

* * *

"I'm ready to go home." Ran stated upon entering the kitchen of her generous hostesses. The inhabitants stared at her.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked, leaning back in her chair, "You know you're welcomed here as long as you want."

"Yes, Haruka is correct." Michiru added, with a nod of her head, "As long as you feel you need to be here. Our door is always open for you, Ran-chan."

"I appreciate everything you've done for me.. but it's time to go back. I miss my family very much." Ran concluded, smiling ruefully at her new, loving friends, who had done whatever they could to make her stay there as comfortable as possible. Hotaru gazed up at the dark-haired girl, sadly.

"But.. I don't want you to go, Ran-chan.."

"Oh, Hotaru, I know, sweetheart.. but I'll come visit soon, okay?" Ran cooed, softly, leaning over to gently stroke the girl's short black hair.

"Well, as much as I hate to see you go, Ran, it appears your decision has been made. Kaito?" The cook gestured to the only male of the group. Ran felt the tears come to her eyes. Even though she had rarely made contact with Setsuna, the woman was still so very friendly to the girl. She knew they weren't far from Ran in Beika City, but she understood how busy the girls were and wasn't too sure how often she'd be able to catch them in leisure.

Kaito, on the other hand, seemed to lack a life of his own, spending every waking hour, it seemed, at the girls' place. He said it was to make Ran's stay more comfortable, but the girl couldn't help but feel perplexed. He didn't seem to care about school. What about his family? What about his love interest, Aoko? He spoke about her often. But despite how frequently he brought her up, he didn't seem to see her much throughout the time he spent with Ran.

He almost reminded her of Shinichi. Could he possibly doing the same thing Kaito was doing? Could he be making another girl feel at home in a strange new place after being kidnapped? Instead of feeling the pangs of jealousy in her gut, she felt pride. She knew Shinichi would do whatever it took to help others. He would do what was necessary, just like Kaito, just like the girls, just like her father and Conan. That was one of the qualities she cherished most in her beloved detective.

No matter how much he gloated, or how arrogant he could become, he always put the interest of others before himself. Although, initially, he did it for the thrill of solving cases, and the goal of upholding justice above all else. But Ran noticed changes in him. He was in it more for the people now. That's why Ran never gave up on him.

And that was why she wanted to return home. Not only because of Shinichi, but because of Conan and her father. She knew Shinichi wasn't going to be around when she got back, but Conan and Kogoro probably haven't had a good night's rest because she was afraid of going home. Those men had got her so easily.

But she wasn't scared anymore. Ran realized the people on her side, those who looked out for her. She was never going to be alone. The girls, plus Kaito, Conan, and Kogoro, the Inspector, the Beika City police, Heiji, her mother.. even the Detective Boys: they were all there for her, and they deserved to have the same from her.

"Thank you so much for everything.. no words can express how grateful I am to have met all of you." Ran exclaimed, tearfully, as they all huddled around the front door of the apartment, seeing Ran off. Haruka was going to drive her to Beika City.

"Please, don't hesitate to stop by or call." Michiru smiled before pulling the girl into a hug. The rest of the girls lined up to receive hugs from Ran. Hotaru clung to the girl a little longer, but eventually released her with one of the most heart-wrenching looks.

"I'm sorry, Hotaru.."

"Setsuna-mama explained to Hotaru that Ran has another family that misses her but.. Hotaru will miss Ran-chan too." Hotaru said, meekly, "Ran-chan will visit Hotaru soon?"

"Very soon, I promise." And that was all the reassurance Hotaru needed as she smiled happily at the dark-haired girl.

"Ready?" Haruka asked, zipping up her jacket, holding the door open for Ran.

"Ready.. see you later." She grinned at the girls. Kaito was going to walk them to the parking garage, where Haruka's car was. The walk to the garage was full of lewd jokes between Haruka and Kaito. Despite how vulgar they were, Ran couldn't help but laugh. When paired together, Haruka and Kaito were hilarious. There was no stopping them. However, their funnier jokes had to be told in the absence of Hotaru, who was too young to hear what the two had to say.

Haruka and Kaito, out of respect for Michiru, refrained from their inappropriate jokes. When she wanted to be, Michiru was very haughty. Ran noticed that Michiru was the elegant mother of the group: she was graceful and majestic, and she had a kind side. But despite the loving exterior, she was always peering down her nose, just a bit. She almost reminded the girl of a princess. She played the violin, exceptionally well, due to her perfect pitch, she later found out. She painted, she swam, she drank her tea while she read, classical music playing in the background. And Michiru had a quick tongue, regardless of how dainty she seemed.

Haruka, on the other hand, was the complete opposite of Michiru. She was overtly friendly, she liked racing, she was a grease monkey, she was athletic. She was rugged. She didn't mind getting dirty. She was the laid back, down-to-earth father. Haruka too was quick-witted. When the two argued, it was in quiet, sarcastic tones. But they loved each other. And no matter how many differences there were between them, they would always stay together. They were the perfect pair.

Setsuna was soft-spoken and kind. She was smart. The other girls were smart too, but in their own fields. Setsuna seemed to know a little bit about everything. She was the loving and nurturing grandmother. Ran didn't know much about her, but the time spent with her, she deducted that Setsuna was the peacekeeper.

Hotaru was the quiet, reserved little girl. Kaito informed Ran that it took him a long time to gain the child's trust, but for Ran, she warmed up immediately. Ran jokingly commented this was due to Hotaru's good judge of character. Hotaru was well protected by the group. She had her own, special bond with each individual. When she was comfortable enough, Hotaru could be a bit chatty, coming as a definite surprise to Kaito, who had rarely heard the girl exchange more than a few words unless spoken to first. Hotaru was everyone's daughter.

And then there was Kaito. He was the black sheep of them all. He was very comfortable in the girls' presence, and openly flirted with Michiru and Setsuna. Haruka often offered Michiru to Kaito, so Ran concluded that they had all known each other long enough and spent enough time together to be able to joke like such good friends. The girl noticed something fishy about the girls, but couldn't seem to place her finger on it. They could become very secretive around Ran, and Kaito always seemed to know what was going on. He didn't live with the girls, but he was around so much that he usually let himself in.

So Ran and Setsuna were fine with the duo's sense of humor.

"Here we are." Ran's eyes widened. It was a motorcycle! Haruka handed Ran a helmet from a compartment and that was when she noticed the sleek, black one under Haruka's arm. Had she been carrying it this entire time? Ran hadn't even noticed!

"If your jaw drops any lower, we're going to have to safety pin your bottom lip to your top one." Kaito stated, hands shoved into his pockets.

"Huh?" Ran snapped out of her daze, glancing in Kaito's direction.

"Have you never ridden a motorcycle before?" Haruka inquired as she popped the helmet onto her head.

"Um.." Ran bit her bottom lip, "Not really."

"You'll be fine. Haruka drives fast, but she drives safe." Kaito snatched the helmet away from the girl and secured it on her head, lifting the visor up so he could see her face, "Just hold tight."

"I will. Thanks, Kaito."

"Don't mention it," The boy grinned as he took a step back. His smile faltered for a moment, "Really, don't mention it."

"What do you mean?" Ran tilted her head to the side, confused.

"What he means," Haruka's muffled voice began before she too lifted her visor, mounting the motorcycle, "is don't mention being here."

"Why not?" Ran blinked.

"Well, then that would put the girls at risk." Kaitor explained, "They know who the Kid is, so if the police caught wind of that, they would harass them to catch that devilishly handsome vigilante."

"Unrequited love," Ran chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't say a word, but—" She began, brows knitted quizzically, "Don't you know him too?"

"Sadly, no," Kaito shook his head, "I guess he knows I know Haruka and the gang, though."

"Ohh, that's why Haruka called you."

"Even though he's a shameless womanizer, he can be trusted. " Haruka grinned.

"Right.." Kaito eyed Haruka, "Well.. see you. And good luck."

"Bye, Kaito!" Ran climbed onto the motorcycle behind Haruka and the two both lowered the shades of their visors as Haruka started her vehicle and revved the engine. Ran tightly wrapped her arms around Haruka's middle as she waved, Haruka peeling out of the garage.

Kaito smiled and he mumbled under his breath, "Until next time, Mouri Ran."

* * *

The gang arrived back in Beika City late that night due to an unforeseen accident on one of the tracks. As they trudged back up to the detective agency, Megure and his top officers followed behind them. Everyone found seats around the agency and sat, gloomily.

They tried to race back to the agency, just in case the Kid called, but the journey wore them out.

"I'm sorry to drag you all on a wild goose chase." Kogoro finally spoke, after a long silence. His voice was sudden and startled the occupants, who turned their attentions to him, most of them with sympathy in their eyes, "Conan will tell you what happened."

"Right.." The boy nodded, and straightened up, having been slumped in his seat, "I chased the Kid up to the roof. He said that he heard the people that kidnapped Ran say something about something happening tonight. It was assumed by the Kid that they were talking about Ran, so he did what he thought was best for her." Conan recounted the story, peering into the faces of each person in the agency, "He came back to the warehouse and that's where I found him. He told me he and Ran were followed, so he took her to his _safe house_—"

"We don't have any clue where it is. At the Midori precinct with the Captain, we contacted Inspector Nakamori, who has the most experience in dealing with the Kid." Kogoro interrupted with a sigh.

"What did the inspector have to say about the Kid's safehouse?" Takagi implored.

"Well.." Megure began, scratching his chin, "Nothing."

"He didn't know of any safehouse." Kogoro answered, "Despite being hell-bent on capturing the guy, he doesn't seem to know a whole lot." He grumbled, "But we appreciate any information he has on the Kid."

"Was he surprised that we were in league with the Kid, detective?" Miwako asked, curiously.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Megure responded.

"But if he finds out, the poor bastard's gonna have himself a heart attack." said Kogoro, with a small smile, "That man's been obsessed with the Kid for a long as I can remember."

"Which, incidentally, isn't very long at all." Eri commented. Kogoro shot her a glare, which she returned with a sarcastic smile.

Conan was amazed. Hours ago, they were almost like a married couple, concerned about their daughter's whereabouts. But they were so confident in the Kid's abilities. They trusted him so much that they were willing to finally relax. The boy had to admit though—he was comfortable with the thought of Ran being with the Kid. No matter how many things the guy stole, he would never hurt anyone. He wasn't a bad guy, really.

"I don't think he's going to call tonight." Conan piped up, "He didn't look too hot when I talked to him." He remembered the stains on his pure white gloves as he clutched inside of his coat and winced in pain.

"Conan's right. The poor guy's probably exhausted." Eri nodded, "Why don't you all go home and get some sleep? We'll call when the Kid gets into contact with us."

There were no objections from the loyal officers as they gathered their things and trudged back out of the agency. Ninzaburou, just as he reached the door, paused and looked back to Kogoro and Eri, "If anything comes up, don't hesitate to call, night or day."

"Same goes for me, you two." Megure added in as he stopped behind his officer, "I'll come back tomorrow before going to work to check up on you guys."

"Thank you so much, Inspector."

"Not at all." The group finally dwindled down to just three: Conan, Eri, and Kogoro. They waited at the agency for another half hour before Eri gently picked up a dozing Conan from one of the couches. She cradled him in her arms as Kogoro held open the door for his wife. Once he locked up the agency, the two took their time walking to the apartment.

Halfway through the trek, Kogoro took Conan from Eri, much to the woman's surprise and gentle held the boy close to him. Eri smiled at her husband's tender fatherly side—one he rarely showed toward the boy. Although Kogoro would never admit it, he was fond of the boy. Yeah he got in the way and was a loud-mouth and Kogoro had to knock him around a few times, but he always looked out for Ran.

The couple made it to the apartment and it was Eri's turn to hold open the door. Kogoro took Conan into his room, which was unusually neat for a young boy his age. Eri watched from the doorway as Kogoro tucked Conan in. Kogoro turned to catch his wife spying on him.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Kogoro grinned.

"It sure does.."

Not once did the boy stir from his slumber.

* * *

The next morning, the family arose bright and early and were in the agency before the morning rush hit the city. Kogoro took his usual seat at his desk as Eri went over files at the couch. Conan sat across from her, doing a crossword puzzle, "Have you finish your homework, Conan?" Kogoro suddenly asked, nose buried in the newpaper.

"What?" Conan blinked, glancing at him. A few hours had passed since they settled down into their respective places throughout the agency.

_Is he joking?_

"Homework. Is it done?"

"No—"

"Put the crossword puzzle down and do it."

"But—!"

"No buts, boy, I said do your homework." Kogoro laid the newspaper on his desk, narrowing his eyes at the young boy, who gaped at the detective. He was completely serious! After everything that happened, he was actually going to make Conan do his schoolwork. Was he trying to retain some type of normalcy after the insanity of the last week?

"Do what he says, Conan." Eri added in, absentmindedly, browsing through paperwork.

"_Fine._." Conan grumbled in annoyance as he tossed the crossword puzzle onto the coffee table and slid off the couch, stalking towards the door. Just as he was about to exit the premises to return to the apartment to fetch his school work, the phone rang.

Kogoro immediately scooped it up, "Mouri Detective Agency." Conan paused in his tracks, turning to look at the detective. Eri also stopped what she was doing, eyes glued to her husband, "What the hell do you mean?" Eri straightened up and Conan hurried over to Kogoro's side, eager to find out who was on the other end of the call, "That doesn't make any sense, you no-good—" Conan's eyes widened as he managed to snatch the phone away from the old man, who cried out in protest.

"Hello?" Conan ducked out of the way as Kogoro swung a fist at him. Eri shot out of her seat, frowning at her husband, disapprovingly.

"Kudou," The Kid sounded relieved, "How do you put up with that grumpy geezer?"

"You learn to live with it," Conan commented as he glanced back at Kogoro, who began arguing with Eri about Conan being a disrespectful little moocher, "What happened?"

"Ran doesn't want to go home."

"What?" The boy's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't want to come home? Why the hell not?

"I think she's afraid." The Kid lowered his voice, almost as though he didn't want to be overheard by someone.. maybe Ran? "It was excessively easy for those guys to kidnap her. I think she's still too traumatized to go back. Right now, she knows nobody else knows where the safehouse is. They can't find her where she is. I don't think she wants to give that up just yet."

"I understand.." Conan had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. It was perfectly reasonable for Ran to want to remain hidden, atleast for the time being. It was actually probably better that way. Maybe she overheard some important details about the men in black and they're tailing everyone she knows, in hopes of capturing her once again.

Conan couldn't put her at risk again. Despite how badly he wanted to see her, Ran made the right choice. She was better off with the Kid, wherever they were.

"I'll make sure she's returned safely when she's up for going back home." The Kid reassured Conan.

"Right.. thanks. Is Ran around you?"

"She's sleeping."

"Let me talk to her."

"I just said she was asleep."

"I don't care, wake her up, I want to talk to her."

"I can't do that, Mr. Detective."

"Why? Too much of a risk factor?"

"Something like that. Plus, the girl needs her beauty sleep. And I like watching over her. Did you know she sleeps in her underwear?" The Kid inquired, slyly.

"KID!" Conan shouted into the phone, angrily. Just then, Megure and Miwako entered the agency, taken aback by the heated argument between Eri and Kogoro and the glare of the little boy on the phone. What the hell was going on?"

"I'm yanking your chain, Kudou." The Kid chuckled, "Anyways, relay the message onto papa bear, won't you?"

"Yeah, yeah.." Conan hung up the phone before Kogoro could stop him.

"What the hell, Conan?" The man shouted, standing now, "I wasn't done talking to that little bastard!"

"Hello, Inspector.. Miwako.." Eri greeted their guests, dully, the piercing stare still directed towards Kogoro.

"Who was on the phone?" ask the inspector, curiously, "Kudou?" Conan sweatdropped.

_Why would they think it was me?_

"Wha—?" kogoro snapped before shaking his head, "No, it was the Kid."

"Oh~! What happened?" Miwako and Megure both demanded in unison.

"The no-good, law-breaking, backstabbing, yellow-bellied, rat bastard—" Kogoro ranted on, but was interrupted by Eri.

"We get the point!" Conan tried to stifle his laughter.

"Rat. Bastard," The man snarled with such disdain, "said he wasn't going to bring Ran."

"WHAT?" Megure exploded, "You mean, he was in league with the kidnappers?"

"Or maybe he wanted to kidnap Ran himself. He is a thief, after all." Miwako said, thoughtfully.

_No, you morons.. the Kid is a thief of items, not humans. Besides, you should never listen to Kogoro, he always has his head up his—_

Conan's thoughts were interrupted as Miwako knelt down to be eye-level with him, "What did the Kid tell you, kid Conan?" The boy blinked as he glanced to Megure, who was listening to Kogoro rave on about how he was going to capture the Kid and lynch him for stealing his baby girl, "I have a feeling you talked to the Kid."

Conan smiled at the officer. She was so sharp, and took the little boy seriously. He trusted her, "He said that Ran's not ready to come home yet," He informed her, "Because she's afraid. I think it's better than she's with him. Nobody knows where they are—not even us—and that will make it harder for the kidnappers to look for her, which they're probably doing right now."

"You think she may have overheard something?" Miwako read his mind.

"Well, whether or not she did, they wouldn't want to risk any information leaking out and spoiling whatever they have planned for the future."

"Right," Miwako nodded in understanding, "I concur, Conan, it's best that Ran stay with the Kid until the coast is clear."

_Or until she's comfortable enough to be home. _

"Kogoro, please," Megure sweatdropped, trying to calm the lunatic of a detective, "I'm sure you misunderstood what he was trying to say.."

"WE NEVER SHOULD'VE TRUSTED THAT GODDAMN—"

"KOGORO!" Megure and Eri shouted.

"WHAT?" The detective fumed as Eri snatched the newspaper off his desk, rolled it up and swatted him in the back of the head with it, "Oww~!"

Conan chuckled nervously.

_Oh brother.._


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I just realized we're almost at the thirty mark~! How exciting! :D

Enjoy~ :3

* * *

As soon as Haruka turned onto the freeway, Ran realized they were in Tokyo. Their apartment was much closer to the agency than Ran realized. She was going to be able to see Conan and her dad much sooner than she originally anticipated and the thought of them made her grin. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she squeezed Haruka.

The journey was closing to an end as Haruka pulled into a gas station to refill the tank of her motorcycle, "I'll only be a minute, okay?" She removed her helmet and placed it on her seat as she hurried inside. Ran said nothing as she pulled the helmet off of her head and glanced around at her surroundings. Everything looked so much different to her. The landscape hadn't changed, but she perceived the world in another kind of light.

As Haruka returned from paying the cashier, she offered Ran a grin, "What's this?" Ran asked, tilting her head to the side. Haruka was holding out a little stuffed panda bear.

"Whenever I'm with Hotaru, I usually her something when we stop for gas," Haruka explained, removing the nozzle of the gas pump and sticking it into her motorcycle, "But if I'm not with her, I still like to buy it and give it to whoever I am with.. usually Michiru."

"Oh, thank you, Haruka-kun!" Ran smiled, squishing the little panda with her index finger and thumb. It squeaked at her and she giggled.

"So, where did you want to get dropped off? Precinct, agency or home?"

"I don't know.. I hadn't thought about it, actually, " Ran confessed, rubbing the back of her neck, "Probably the agency."

"Right," Haruka nodded before pulling a strange little device from her pocket, "Kid?"

"Yeah?" Ran's eyes widened as she heard Kaitou Kid's voice coming from the little electronic thing. What was it? Ran had never seen anything like it before! She wasn't using a cellphone, like most people, and it didn't look like any sort of PDA or communication device she's ever seen.

"She chose door number one."

"Roger that. Which way are you.. oh wait, I see you." Ran looked around, nervously. The Kid was around? She didn't see him! Where was he? How did he know they were in Beika City? Setsuna or Michiru or Kaito must've informed the Kid Ran was going home after they departed. He probably wanted to oversee her journey. And since the Kid was a master of disguise, he could be anyone!

"King U, out." Haruka hid the communicator out of sight.

"King U?" Ran arched a brow, curiously.

"Ready to go?" Haruka ignored the inquiry with a handsome smile as she slipped her helmet on once more. Without having much of a choice but to mimic the other girl's actions, Ran popped her head into the helmet and secured her arms around Haruka once again. So, the Kid had been following them.. to make sure they got to the agency in one piece? To make sure nobody was following them?

Whatever the reason, it made Ran feel a bit antsy. It was almost as if he expected the girl to require his assistance once again.

_Ran, you're being ridiculous! _She told herself, firmly, _he's been with you every step of the way. He's saved your life.. a countless number of times! He's just looking out for your well-being, like always. The Kid is such a gentleman._

She chuckled to herself as the motorcycle roared with life. Haruka revved the engine before speeding away from the gas pump. The streets were as busy as ever, but in almost no time at all, Ran spotted the agency. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting.. dozens of police cars, packed along either side of the road? An alarm to sound off as soon as Ran showed up on their street?

Haruka parked her motorcycle behind a black car that looked like it belonged to Inspector Megure. Was he waiting upstairs? Had anyone got into contact with the agency or the police department to inform them of Ran's return? Or was it going to be a surprise? "This is it," Haruka said, pulling her visor up, gazing at the large windows of the detective agency, "I know Kaito and Michiru are really keen on staying out of the spotlight, but if it makes you more comfortable, I can come up with you.. help you explain some things."

"Oh, Haruka.." Ran smiled gratefully, handing her the spare helmet, "I appreciate everything you've done for me. I don't want my dad and Inspector Megure to hound and harass you."

Haruka chuckled, "Well, if anything comes up, you know we're only a phone call away." Ran nodded before throwing her arms around her neck, squeezing Haruka tightly as she whispered into her ear.

"Thank you.. for everything. I'm so happy to have met you."

"The pleasure to serve a beautiful girl was all mine," Haruka replied, smirking suggestively. Ran laughed at the girl's blatant passes, "Ran.. if you ever need anything.. we wouldn't hesitate a moment to rush to your aid.. you know that, right?"

"Yeah.. I do." Ran grinned, tightening the straps of the backpack they had given her with the spare clothes she had worn throughout her stay. Different articles of clothing that had belonged to Haruka and Michiru were stuffed in the backpack because they insisted she take them with her. Almost as a way to remind her that they'll always be there for her. She felt like she was a part of something bigger and she was so very fond of the girls.

"See you later, doll." Haruka winked as she revved the engine and sped off. Ran watched until she had disappeared around the corner. She turned her weary eyes to the sign above: **MOURI DETECTIVE AGENCY**. She licked her lips and squeezed her hand around the tiny panda. It squeaked in protest.

_I can do this.. I can do this.._

But her feet wouldn't budge. She couldn't do it. What the hell was she thinking? She had put all of them through hell.. first, with her stupid Osaka antics, trying to look for Shinichi, then getting kidnapped and not wanting to go home immediately. She thought she was being cautious, but.. was she really being selfish?

_Don't be ridiculous! They'll understand! _

But what if they don't? What if they hated her for what she put them through?

_It wasn't your fault!_

It was easier for the thought to flit across her mind... it was much more difficult, however, for her to believe herself.

_They love you. They miss you so much. Lets end their suffering right now. Move, legs, move!_

"Why is this so hard?" Ran asked herself, eyes watering. She cast an angry look down to her feet for refusing to even shuffle forward a fraction of an inch. What was wrong with her?

"You're afraid to do it alone." Ran jumped, startled by the voice. It was the Kid! "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh no, it wasn't you.. just having a little trouble moving, is all." Ran mumbled.

"Look, you have no reason to be ashamed—" She tilted her head in his direction. How did he always seem to know what she was thinking? "You were terrified of what could've happened to you. Anything was possible after being kidnapped and held prisoner for a week..." The Kid whispered, softly, "But you're not alone. I've always been with you, whether you knew it or not, Ran, and I'm not going to abandon you now."

"You followed us from Tokyo."

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you go without me?" The Kid grinned, "You're the damsel in distress, and I'm your body guard, remember?"

"You're awfully scrawny for a body guard," She smiled, teasingly.

"Hey now," The Kid held a hand up, playfully affronted by her words.

"You'll go up with me?" All joking aside. The Kid nodded firmly.

"Of course."

"Okay.. I'm ready."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: This one isn't as long as I would have liked, but it'll have to do. Sorry this one didn't get out as fast as the others, I'm working on another MK oneshot too that's probably contributed to the wait. Anyway, LAKERS DEFENDED THEIR TITLE. :D

And I am very happy.

So enjoy! ~

* * *

The Kid hiked up the stairs behind Ran. She slowly took one step at a time, heart racing. Every few seconds, the Kid would plant a hand on her shoulder, and as she would glanced at him, he'd shoot her a reassuring grin, nodding his head to let her know it was okay and she could take as much time as she needed.

Finally, they reached the door of the agency. Ran strained her ears and could hear every moment inside the building. She heard the shuffling of papers and the mumbling of the occupants and the quiet hum of the air conditioner. Someone coughed. Another sniffled.

She heard the phone ringing and her father answering it with a monotonous "_Mouri Detective Agency_." The Kid gave her shoulders another reassuring squeeze as Ran took a deep breath and grasped the doorknob.

Without another moment's hesitation, she pushed the door open and stepped into the establishment, surveying the room. So many familiar faces, but only the two stood out above them all. Everyone fell silent and stared at her, wide-eyed as she smiled uncertainly at them, "I'm home."

"RAN!" Kogoro exclaimed loudly as he shot out of his chair. A couple of officers had gotten up and moved in Ran's direction, but were bulldozered aside as Kogoro rushed past them to his daughter. The Kid slipped in unnoticed. The detective threw his arms around Ran and squeezed her, tears streaming down his face, "Ran, I'm so glad you're home!"

"Ran!" Eri tore Kogoro away to take her turn. She embraced her daughter, crying into her hair, "Oh, sweetheart, we were so worried!" Kogoro wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter.

"My beautiful girls.." He mumbled, nuzzling his head into Ran's, planting a kiss on her forehead, "We missed you so much!"

"Tousan! Kaasan! I'm so sorry for everything!" Ran sobbed, sandwiched between her parents, "I'm so so sorry!"

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Eri asked through her tears, pulling away to brush a few strands of hair from her daughter's countenance, "You did nothing wrong.."

"I'm talking about going to Osaka and not telling you guys about it. I'm so sorry for everything I've ever done to worry you and I promise I'll never do it again!" She cried, clutching her father tightly. Kogoro tightened his hold on her, stroking her hair.

"It's okay.. shhh, baby, it's okay.." He whispered.

"How did you get here? Where were you? What happened?" Eri asked once she had managed to successfully pry Ran from her father.

"I think I know.." Megure interjected, nodding toward the Kid, who had moved to stand near the large window of the agency. It was open, overlooking the busy street below, "Kaitou Kid."

"Thank you, Kid.." Kogoro approached him, "How can we ever repay you?"

"Keep an eye on her." The Kid winked, "It's time for me to take my leave."

"Goodbye.." Kogoro smiled.

"Oh no, we'll be seeing each other again." The thief winked at the detective before turning to Ran, "Stay out of trouble. Ciao." He snapped his fingers and erupted into a cloud of smoke.

The agency fell silent, all eyes on white cloud. Once it cleared, they weren't surprised to find the magician had vanished. Kogoro was the first to turn his attention back to Ran. He pulled her into another hug and squeezed her, "Lets go home.."

"Otousan, don't I have to.. give a statement or something?" Ran asked, pulling herself away from her dad. Both of them glanced at Megure.

"Well.. according to the precinct's protocol, you would have to come down to the station and make a statement about the events following your kidnap and what took place after but.. we can pick this up tomorrow." Megure placed a hand on her shoulder, "I can't imagine how exhausted you must be.."

"Thank you, Inspector." Ran smiled at him, "I appreciate it." Surprising the old man, Ran approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She had never really hugged the Inspector before, despite having known him most of her life. It never dawned onto her before that he was closer to her than she thought. He was like a second father and he was always there for her and her family. She imagined he worked closely with Kogoro to find her and exhausted all of his resources in trying to locate her.

She owed him and the rest of the his boys at the precinct so much. Since he and a few of his best officers were at the agency in the middle of the day, they were probably working on finding her. Ran pulled away from him and hurried around to each officer in the room, squeezing them.

Each of the officers had become rather fond of Ran. She was sweet and caring and they were all genuinely concerned for her well-being. Her father wasn't exactly the greatest man in the world, but they all saw how devestated he was when he lost his daughter. They knew how much he cared about her, even if he didn't show it sometimes.

After her rounds of hugging were done, Ran found herself inbetween her mother and father again, "We're so glad you're safe, sweetie." Eri whispered as she held onto her daughter tightly.

"Okaasan?" A thought suddenly occurred to the girl, "Where is Conan?"

"He doesn't get out of school for a couple of hours." Kogoro spoke up, planting another kiss on the crown of Ran's head.

"Can we get him out early?" Ran asked, the need to see Conan's face was overwhelming. She missed him the most and his smiling face wasn't present when she walked in. She had forgotten about school. What day was it? What time was it? She had lost track of everything.

"I would feel better if we could just get you home, Ran.." Eri cooed, "You can see Conan when he gets out of school."

"No, Eri, the boy should be taken out early." Kogoro said, thoughtfully. He had been working diligently, alongside the police department and Kogoro to locate Ran. He was so helpful and he cared so much about the teenage girl. He had every right to see Ran, immediately. Kogoro knew how close Ran and Conan were.. he would feel safer about letting Ran go with she had Megure with her, "Inspector..?"

"No need to ask, Kogoro. I would be delighted to take her." The inspector smiled. Ran's eyes lit up as she detached herself from her mother.

"Really?" She looked from her mother to her father, "Is it really okay?"

"Yes.. we'll be waiting for you at home." Kogoro responded, wrapping an arm around Eri's shoulders, reassuring her that it would be okay. She opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. The thought of seeing Conan made her daughter so happy. She couldn't imagine the hell Ran went through..

"Okaasan?" Ran hesitated, looking to her mother.

"Go on.. but I want you to remain within sight of the Inspector at all times!" Eri stated, sternly.

"Yes, kaasan." Ran nodded, grinning from ear to ear, "Lets go!"

* * *

Conan sat beside Ayumi, staring dully ahead as all the other children chanted the multiples of two aloud:

"Two! Four! Six! Eight! Ten! Twelve! Fourteen! Sixteen! Eighteen! TWENTY!" The young girl beside Conan bounced excitedly in her seat. Conan rolled his eyes, instinctively at how trivial the exercise was to the detective, but couldn't help but smile. Despite how childish it seemed, it made the little ones happy. Especially his circle of friends: Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko.

"Keep going!" The teacher encouraged.

"Twenty-two! Twenty-four! Twenty-six! Twenty-Eight! THIRTY!" The kids shouted, arms thrown up in happiness.

"Come on!"

"Thirty-two! Thirty-four! Thirty-six! thirty-eight! FOURTY~!"

Suddenly, a older male student poked his head into the classroom. The teacher held up a hand and all chanting ceased, with groaning from various students throughout the room. Their teacher moved to see what message the boy carried with him and excited whispers burst from the kids, each of them expressing what they thought the message was.

"Maybe it's from the President of the United States!" Genta exclaimed, punching a fist into the air.

"Don't be ridiclous, Genta-kun!" Mitsuhiko said, calmly, "What would the President want with our teacher?"

"Maybe she's a secret agent!" Ayumi squealled, "And the President needs her a top secret government mission!" She turned to Conan, "What do you think?"

"It's probably a notice from the principal.." Genta immediately froze, giving Conan all the ammo he needed as the corners of his lips curled into a smirk, "So, Genta, why were you fifteen minutes late this morning?"

"Uh.. n-no reason!" The bigger boy stammered, nervously, shifting his gaze from his friends to the door. Conan chuckled at Genta's expense. The boy was always causing trouble. It would be interesting to hear about what he did this time to get called to the principal's office. With the reaction Conan got from Genta from simply mentioning the principal, it was probably something bad. Or maybe he did it with such stealth that he was just surprised he was caught.. but Genta? Stealthy? No, that was stretching it.

"Edogawa Conan?" the teacher shuffled back to the front of the room.

"BUSTED!" Genta shouted, relieved that it wasn't for him. He pointed a finger at the boy and laughed, maliciously.

"Inspector Megure is here to see you," Conan's eyes widened. His circle of friends perked up at the mention of the inspector. Could it be for all of them? Could the inspector want them to help solve a case? They were junior league detectives after all! And they have helped solve other cases before! "You're leaving for the day, so don't forget to pack up."

Conan ignored his friends' looks of jealousy as he gathered his things and quickly made his way to the door. Genta grumbled in irritation. It wasn't fair that Conan got to leave early! He wasn't the leader of their group! It was because Conan took all the credit for solving their cases! He didn't do all the work. It was Genta who did!

Ayumi and Mitsuhiko also grumbled their annoyance, mumbling under their breath about how lucky Conan always was. It must have been because he lived with a famous detective. And Ran was also dating a famous detective! Otherwise, the Inspector would be calling them too. If Conan wasn't living with the Mouris, he'd be just as boring as the rest of them.

As Conan closed the door behind him and hurried in the direction of the administration building, his mind raced. What could have happened? Why did the Inspector take him out of school? Did the Kid come by to see them? Did something happen to Ran?

The boy paused, fear ensnaring his heart. Something happened to Ran.. oh no.

Conan ran the rest of the way. He rounded the last corner before the long corridor to the office and skidded to a halt, his eyes as wide as saucers, his mouth agape, his heart dropping. There she was.. perfectly intake. Standing there.. smiling at him. She was back.. Ran was home. Conan rushed toward her open arms.

"RAN!"


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: So I'm back! Hopefully for good. I haven't had any kind of inspiration to write anything for a very long time. But earlier this week, I was watching the Avengers, and all of a sudden, I wanted to write. This story. It's so strange how that worked out, but I'm glad it did! I'm in the process of writing the next chapter so it should be out tomorrow.

I cannot express how absolutely sorry I am for being away for such a ridiculously long time. And forgive me for the crappy quality of my work. It'll be like that for awhile. Or at least until I get back into the swing of things.

Thank you so much for sticking with me, if you still are. Anyways, here it is!

xo

* * *

As Conan closed the door behind him and hurried in the direction of the administration building, his mind raced. What could have happened? Why did the Inspector take him out of school? Did the Kid come by to see them? Did something happen to Ran?

The boy paused, fear ensnaring his heart. Something happened to Ran.. oh no.

Conan ran the rest of the way. He rounded the last corner before the long corridor to the office and skidded to a halt, his eyes as wide as saucers, his mouth agape, his heart dropping. There she was.. perfectly intake. Standing there.. smiling at him. She was back.. Ran was home. Conan rushed toward her open arms.

"RAN!"

Ran dropped to her knees as Conan flew into her open arms. She enveloped the young boy in a very loving embrace, sobbing into the crown of his head. Conan clung to her as tightly as he could, terrifying himself with the thought that, if he were to let her go, she would suddenly disappear again.

"Hey, Conan," Ran managed to whisper through her tears, "Were you well-behaved while I was gone? If I find out you were giving otou-san a hard time, you're in for a world of trouble, mister."

"Idiot!" Conan laughed incredulously. She had been held hostage a week, and gone even longer, and yet she asks about his behavior in her absence.

_Always with her inappropriate joking!_ Conan thought to himself with a relieved laugh, burying his face into her chest.

"Idiot! I haven't seen you in two weeks, the first thing you do is call me names!" Ran nuzzled him, arms still locked around his small frame. Conan felt her chuckle, "You shouldn't disrespect your elders, Conan!" Conan didn't reply to her teasing. A silent settled upon the two as they remained in each other's arms. Ran loosened her grip on Conan a bit, to give him room to breathe, but he refused to let her go, "Conan?"

"No," He responded curtly. The girl's brows furrowed quizzically, "No, I'm not letting you go this time." He whispered into the teal sweater, given to her by Michiru.

"Oh, Conan.." Ran's heart shattered into a million pieces. She had felt awful about her selfishness, wanting to stay in the presence of the wonderful women—and Kaito—in Tokyo. Safe, secure, hidden. She had been so afraid of being caught again and she let her fear get the best of her. It holed her up, prevented her from getting into contact with her parents and Conan in Beika City, "Conan, I.."

But she was at a loss for words. What could she possibly say to make up for the days and days of worry and sleepless nights they surely spent, searching high and low for her? What could she say to them? How could she possibly verbalize the intense anxiety she felt whenever she even thought of stepping out of the apartment?

She spent hours, day and night, trying to will herself to move. Ran convinced herself that, as long as she was with the people she cared for most in the world, she would be okay. And maybe that was true, but even as she held Conan in her arms, she regrettably had trouble believing it.

And for a moment, she wished she were back with Haruka and the others. The fleeting thought caused the girl to hang her head in shame. How could she even think that? Especially after the welcome she got upon her arrival at the agency her father managed, by the dedicated officers working to find her?

_But this is understandable, isn't it?_ Ran's mind fretted, _This must be PTSD or something. I'll be fine though. I mean, eventually I'll get over this and be okay.. right?_

"Ran?" Conan finally pulled away to look at the girl. The anguish was so visible on her face, catching the boy off guard. But what was he expecting to see? Why was he so taken aback by the conflict upon her countenance? Whatever she was feeling must have been so overwhelming. Conan couldn't even begin to understand what it was she must have been going through. It was going to take a lot of time and patience from everyone in their lives, but they would be okay.

They had to be.

"I'm fine," Ran lied, lips curled, "Let's go home, okay?" Conan nodded, stepping back as Ran stood up, brushing herself off. She held out a hand for the boy and he immediately accepted it. His hand was so small in hers. How many times had they held hands? She had never noticed it until that very moment.

At the end of the corridor, Inspector Megure waited and watched their reunion. A smile was hidden beneath his bushy mustache—a rare occurrence—as he escorted the kids back to the police car they had taken to Conan's school.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Okay, I lied. Here's the next one. ;O Apologies for it starting out so sloooowly. I'm still getting back into the swing of things. Enjoy!

xo

* * *

_"Help!" Ran sobbed, desperately struggling against the chains that bound her to the bed. She had been confined to the bed for hours, fading in and out of consciousness only long enough to fruitlessly cry out for help._

_But no help came and after what felt like an eternity, Ran lost all hope. She gave up and the only sounds that could be heard from the desolate girl was an occasional whimper or sob. _

_She lost track of how long she had been held in captivity; it was difficult to tell time. _

_At the beginning of her imprisonment, the men leered at her and made nasty remarks about her and the people in her life. They threatened and ridiculed, but she soon learned to ignore the taunts and sneers cast in her direction from the males that frequented her room. _

_And once they realized they weren't going to get anything else out of her about Shinichi, they had Sherry transfer her to the next cell: the windowless room. The scratchy pillows, the thin sheets, the hard mattress.. every detail of the room was very vivid in the girl's mind._

_And Sherry. Refusing to exchange dialogue with the hostage and briskly entering and leaving the room, Ran decided the woman was cold and calculating. She also learned to stop acknowledging Sherry's comings and goings. _

_If it was hard to grasp the concept of time in her first room, it was practically impossible to tell in her windowless prison. As far as she could tell, she was being held underground, but Ran really had no idea. They blindfolded her. _

_"I wanna go home, I wanna go home," Ran mumbled into her pillow. She didn't have the energy to cry anymore, even if she wanted to, "I wanna go home.."_

Ran awoke with a start, quickly sitting up in her bed, eyes darting across the room. Her room. She was home.

The girl sighed heavily before sinking back into bed, heart thumping wildly against her chest.

_It was just a dream. It wasn't real.._

But it was real. It had happened, to her. Ran was still having trouble believing she had been snatched and held prisoner for a week. She couldn't believe she had been rescued by the phantom thief known as Kid, and taken to a safe place in Tokyo, where she was welcomed so warmly.

Ran turned onto her side, facing the window. The curtains were undrawn, revealing the night sky. She couldn't have been asleep for long, as it had taken, what felt like forever, to get to sleep once she was ordered to bed by her father. Conan tried following her into her room, but Kogoro snatched him up by his collar and glared at him.

_"What the hell do you think you're doing, boy?"_

_"Let me go, old man!" _

_"You leave her the hell alone, do you really think she wants to babysit a brat like you after everything she's been through!?"_

Eri had broken them up and demanded they retire to their rooms.

Ran rolled onto her back and stared at her ceiling, her mind all over the place. The hours slowly passed by as the sky lightened through her window. Deciding she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, Ran eased herself out of bed. She was still wearing the same teal sweater she arrived in the day before, slipping it back on after her shower and coupled it with a pair of Haruka's track shorts she found in her backpack.

The apartment was silent and still. A thick layer of dust had accumulated from two weeks' of neglect. The girl ran a finger across the coffee table in the living room, inspecting the dust it picked up with a shake of her head. Her home was just as she had left it, the day she went to stay with Sonoko.

Her textbooks hadn't moved been moved. Ran sat at the table, drumming her fingers against her geography book. It too had collected a film of dust.

The girl remained at the table for a few more moments before shooting out of her and towards a nearby closet.

* * *

Conan woke before his alarm and rolled out of bed, sleepily stumbling down the hallway. He rubbed his eyes and pushed his glasses onto his face a moment later. Suddenly, he paused mid-yawn, in the center of the living room. Something was amiss.  
But what was it?

_It's clean!_

Conan's eyes widened. But who could it have been? Kogoro was the laziest man in Beika City and Eri wasn't exactly the neat-and-orderly-housewife type. Conan couldn't remember the last time he saw the place clean.

_It was before Ran's kidnapping.. no, but wait that doesn't seem right.. what happened before that?_ Conan racked his brain, trying to recall something before the kidnapping.. _Oh! That's right! She went to stay with Sonoko!_

He had almost forgotten about that. Ran and her father got into a huge argument over Shinichi and the girl stormed out after Kogoro forbad her from seeing her childhood friend because of all the trouble he seemed to be causing.

_I'm almost glad I'm stuck in this body.. boy, if that lazy old geezer knew who I really was, he would skin me alive._

Conan chuckled, took another step, and stopped. He sniffed the air.

_What.. is.. is that food? Real food?_

He hurried into the kitchen. Ran was in front of the stove, apron in place, large wooden spoon in hand. The boy sniffed the air again. It smelled heavenly. Conan had to steady himself against the wall. The aroma was almost too much for him to handle. Ran looked over her shoulder at him, offering a smile.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed, cheerfully.

"What're you doing up so early? You shouldn't be lifting a finger!" Conan began his argument, half-heartedly as he inched closer and closer to the stove, nose twitching in the air, "Is that.. miso soup?"

"Yeah," Ran chuckled, "The rice is on the counter." Conan floated over, immediately spying the rice, as well as several other dishes.

"Fish, vegetables, tamagoyaki.." He gazed, hungrily at each dish, mouth watering as he named each one. Ran tilted her head after sipping from the wooden spoon, before deciding it was finished. She glanced at Conan.

"Get away from there, you're going to drool on the food!" She laughed, tugging him away from the counter.

"But it looks and smells so good!" Conan's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Go wake up otousan while I set the table." Ran instructed, turning from him to retrieve the appropriate dishes from the cabinets.

"Okay!" Conan exclaimed happily, skipping away from Ran. He got as far as the doorway of the kitchen before he bellowed out, "KOGORO, WAKE UP, IT'S TIME TO EAT!" The volume of his voice startled the girl and she jumped, heart pounding, "KOGORO! HURRY UP, RAN MADE BREAKFAST." She whipped back in his direction, shooting him a glare.

"Conan! Be quiet, you don't have to—"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT," Kogoro shouted, storming out of his bedroom. He was garbed in blue boxers and a white undershirt. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"Breakfast~!" Conan flashed the older man a sweet smile, but it wasn't going to work. Kogoro balled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the boy's head, "Owww! Raaaaaan!" Conan whined, turning to the girl for protection.

"Otousan!"

"Kogoro hit me!"

"Well, what the hell do you think you're doing, shouting so early in the damn morning?!"

"It's not even that early, old man!"

"Old man?! Get over here—"

"RAAAAN!"

"Stop kicking, you little bastard!"

"Let me go!"

"I SAID STOP KICKING."

"RAAAAN!"


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: My allergies are killing me. :( I am not a happy camper. Anyways, I am so surprised at how much traffic this story gets. I never imagined it would become so popular. Thank you, everyone, for following and reviewing and just being super awesome. I really appreciate it!

Oh, if you please can, check out my profile for general updates. Usually it's me begging for forgiveness for being away and not updating. :P But I try to keep y'all informed about my life and why I'm not able to be around/update as often as I'd like. It's just if you're curious, nothing too important there.

Expect the next chapter within the next day or two. C:

Enjoy~

xo

* * *

Ran shifted, uncomfortably, in the hard chair provided for her at the precinct. It had taken a lot of insisting, but Inspector Megure finally convinced Kogoro to bring Ran down to the station for questioning. He wanted to get her story while it was still fresh in her mind. Not like she could forget something like that. The first week of her disappearance, she had been kidnapped by men who told her they tried to kill Shinichi and promised her they would make sure the deed was done when it was her turn.

During her second week of absence, Ran had been rescued by the well-known thief, Kaitou Kid, and taken to, what he called, a safe house, in Tokyo. Aside from being the Kid's safe house, it also sheltered four other individuals: a couple, Michiru and Haruka, who were a little older than she; a young girl they called their daughter, Hotaru; and an older woman, Setsuna, who Ran interacted with the least. Their apartment was frequented by a peculiar boy named Kaito, whose overwhelming admiration toward the Kid convinced Ran he was in love with the mysterious thief.

Every moment over the last two weeks seemed ingrained in the girl's memory. It was very unlikely she would ever forget what had happened to her. Inspector Megure believed otherwise. He dropped by the Mouri residence while the family was enjoying Ran's cooking, politely declining a cushion beside Kogoro. He had stopped at their apartment on his way to work, to see if Ran was feeling up to answering questions.

Initially, Ran was open to the idea and had to help the Inspector convince her father, but as she sat in Megure's office, under careful scrutiny by every being that occupied the room, she began to believe otherwise.

"Okay, Ran.." Officer Satou began, gingerly, reaching for the tape recorder on the desk separating her from Ran, "Can you please explain how you and the Kid escaped?" On either side of Ran sat Kogoro and Eri, who met them at the station. Conan was placed in a corner, beside Officer Takagi, who furiously scribbled notes on a legal pad. Inspector Megure was beside Officer Satou, fingers linked together, hands resting on his round stomach. He allowed Officer Satou to take charge of the questioning. He trusted her. She was smart, efficient, thorough. Miwako had proved to be one of Megure's best officers on more than one occasion.

Kogoro shot a glare over his shoulder at Officers Chiba and Shiratori, who had been whispering to each other. They fell silent and Ran immediately became aware of everyone's presence. All eyes were focused on her now.

"Ran?" Officer Takagi called to her, leaning forward in his seat, "Would you like to take a break?"

"No.. no I'm okay," Ran took a deep breath, "I woke up in the second room I was placed in. The door was open. I broke off a piece of the bedpost and went to see if I could find a way out." Ran had already recounted the first half of her story, from going to see the special screening of Titanic with Conan, to the moment she woke up with the door ajar. She was asked to repeat it countless times, to make sure she didn't miss any important details.

"Do you remember the door being open before you fell asleep?" Officer Satou asked.

"No," Ran fiddled with the hem of Michiru's teal sweater, "I don't remember anyone opening it."

"Do you have any idea who it could have been?" Officer Satou inquired, "Anyone who hinted at wanting to help you?"

"What about that woman, Sherry?" Officer Shiratori interjected before Ran could respond, "Beside the two men, she was the only one you had significant interaction with, isn't that correct?"

"I have no idea.." Ran said. But it wasn't necessarily true. She had suspected Sherry of helping her out by leaving the door open for her.

"That doesn't seem very likely, though," Officer Takagi argued, leaning back in his chair, "From Ran's earlier description of the woman, she didn't exactly seem friendly."

"Naturally.." Officer Satou began thoughtfully, "She could have been afraid of the men, acting under the threat of her life. We can't determine the woman's relationship to Ran's kidnappers, whether she worked for them willingly or not." She jotted something down on the pad of paper in her lap before glancing over at the Inspector to her side, "What do you think, sir?"

"Speculation, officer," Megure addressed the woman, "Let's continue."

"Yes, sir." Satou nodded curtly, returning her attention to Ran, "Apologies for the interruption. Please proceed."

"No worries, Officer Satou," Ran offered her a small smile before continuing, "The room was at the end of a long hallway. It was empty and as I got the corner, there was another hall way, with windows. I was going to use the pipe to break the window and climb down, somehow, but—"

"Excuse me.. I'm sorry, but why break the window?" Officer Takagi asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"They were bolted shut," Ran explained, "I wouldn't have been able to open them otherwise." Takagi nodded, an indication for her to go on, "I was on the second floor of the building, and I didn't want to wander the place, and risk bumping into someone."

"Was there any way for you to get down?" Satou spoke up, "A tree, a smaller building, anything?"

"Not that I could see at first, but it didn't matter because someone caught me." Kogoro wrapped an arm around Ran's shoulder, Eri grasping her daughter's hand in her own. Her parents had their only child's well-being in mind, but it made Ran nervous. Not wanting to hurt their feelings, she allowed herself to be held in place, gently smiling at her mother first, then her father, "I tried to run away from the man, but I bumped into someone else."

Ran paused, noticing a look passing over Officer Satou's face. She had become familiar with that look throughout her time knowing the female officer. It told Ran the woman had a thought or a question she wanted to ask. Officer Satou smiled appreciately at the girl before verbalizing whatever was on her mind, "Can you describe them? The man who caught you trying to escape, and whoever you bumped into."

"The man was tall, broad shoulders.. he was a big man."

"Any distinguishing marks? Tattoos, piercings?" Ran pictured the man, but if he had any tattoos, they were covered up, and no visible piercings that she could make out. She shook her head, "What about hair color? Eye color?"

"It was too dark to tell correctly, but I believe he had short brown hair.. I couldn't see what color his eyes were."

"How tall would you say he was?" Officer Satou asked absentmindedly, pen scratching at the pad of paper.

"He was about Inspector Megure's height," She waited another moment before continuing, "The other person was a woman."

"Sherry?" Officer Takagi asked.

"No, she said her name was Sera." She answered.

"Sera? I thought Sherry was the only female you encountered in Sukagawa," Officer Takagi frowned.

"Ran, could you have possibly forgotten to mention her?" Officer Satou glanced up at the girl. She shook her head again, "Are you lying—"

"Lying?!" Kogoro exploded, getting to his feet, "What the hell do you think you're doing, asking my daughter if she's lying?!"

"Kogoro, sit down," Eri calmly commanded, beating Inspector Megure to the punch, as he had straightened up in his seat. Her husband hesitated a moment, but the eerily calm demeanor was enough for him to comply. Eri reached for the tape recorder and pressed the pause button before addressing the officers present, "I suggest you choose your words carefully, officers. I shouldn't have to remind you that my daughter is giving her full cooperation," She gazed at the woman across from her over the rim of her glasses, eyes narrowing, "If you have no intentions of moving on, then we will be leaving."

"My sincerest apologies, we are only trying to be thorough in our investi—"

"Be as thorough as you wish, Officer Satou, but do not overwhelm my daughter with your empty accusations," Eri interrupted, crossing her legs, "Now, will you carry on, reminding yourselves that my daughter is the victim in your investigation? That you are extremely out-of-line, treating her as if she were the prime suspect?"

"I—" Officer Satou opened her mouth, but Eri cut her off again.

"I am not as dimwitted as my ex-husband, Officer Satou, " Eri coldly stared her down, dropping her voice, "You have a habit of wording your questions in a manner that would have me believe you think my daughter is guilty of something." Ran had noticed it as well. With her father having always worked in law enforcement, her best friend being a top-notch detective, Heiji being his equally as brilliant rival, her mother an attorney.. she wasn't new to this. But Ran didn't think it was that serious. It was just procedure, right?

Throughout the questioning, the officers asked the girl questions she wasn't entirely sure how to answer. It was as if they were trying to make her slip up about something. What exactly, she had no clue. Eri bit her tongue at the beginning because she was well-acquainted with each of them, but they had gone too far.

Eri was familiar with the tactics used by the officers, as she had encountered it many times in her profession as a prosecutor.

"Kisaki-san, you do not need to take that tone," Officer Satou stated, obviously affronted, "We are trying to conduct a thorough investigation into your daughter's kidnapping, we—"

"What do you take me for, Satou? A fool?" Eri scoffed before suddenly standing, pointing to the door, "Out."

"What?" Everyone blinked at Eri. Officer Satou ventured on, gingerly, "Kisaki-san—"

"I want everyone out, I need to speak to my client."

Inspector Megure sweatdropped, finally stepping in to try to diffuse the situation, "Client? Eri, please, you can't be—"

"As long as your officers are going to treat my daughter as a suspect, I am going to act as her attorney.. and as my client has privileges, I want everyone who is not related to her out of this room within the next thirty seconds, or I will slap each and every one of you with the biggest lawsuit you've ever seen," Eri adjusted the glasses on the bridge of her nose, "I have no qualms with ruining each of you, professionally."

"Eri, don't you think you're overexaggerating?" Kogoro wasn't nearly as quick to catch onto the mannerisms of the officers he had worked with as Eri and Ran. Conan, who was extraordinarily quiet throughout the entire situation, agreed with Eri. He didn't like the way they were questioning Ran either and was holding onto the hope that Eri would pick up on it.

"No," Eri spat, nostrils flaring, "I don't care how long you've worked with these idiots, Kogoro, they have no right attacking my daughter!"

"Eri, c'mon, they weren't exactly attacking her.."

"Okaasan—" Ran decided to intervene but her mother held a hand up to silence her, not taking her eyes off of Officer Satou.

"Not another word until they're gone."

"Eri—" Kogoro tried once more, but failed miserably as Eri tore her eyes from the woman and glowered at her ex-husband. He sighed. He wasn't going to win, "Sorry, Inspector, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave the room." As unreasonable as Eri might have seemed to the other officers, the Inspector understood. He was giving his subordinates more freedom with this case. They were all very concerned for Ran's safety and wanted to be as involved as possible. Despite her father's many shortcomings, Ran was still very much adored by the offiers her father and Inspector Megure worked closely with.

Inspector Megure wasn't too happy himself with the way the officers were handling the investigation. Most of the cases they dealt with were murder ones. The occasional kidnapping cases didn't involve a famous detective's only daughter. He was going to have a long talk with his officers and hopefully he could get through to Eri and Kogoro. Ran had invaluable information pertaining to her kidnapping. They needed to know what she knew in order to capture the men and women who took her.

Megure ordered his subordinates out, and they unhappily obeyed. Once they were alone, Kogoro shut the door and turned to face Eri. Conan moved into Eri's empty seat.

"Are you okay?" Conan whispered as Eri and Kogoro dove into a heated argument about the way the attorney handled the officers.

"I'll be fine," Ran replied with a sigh. She really just wanted to get out of there and be a normal teenage girl again. Go to the mall with Sonoko, chaperone Conan and his friends to a museum, go study in a library.. anything but listening to her parents hurl insults at each other.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me, Conan," Ran tried to reassure the boy, but he wasn't convinced.

"They were interrogating her, Kogoro!" Eri stated furiously, pacing back and forth, "Did you not hear the way they were questioning her?! Like she's a suspect!" The woman spat, heatedly, "They made her repeat herself dozens of times, asked the same questions over!"

"They were trying to be thorough, they just wanted to make sure they covered everything!" Kogoro argued.

"Are you really so naive? Did you honestly not notice anything peculiar about the questioning?" Eri rounded to her ex-husband, eyes ablaze, "They were waiting to see if she'd slip up. They think she's hiding something!"

"That's absurd, Eri, they're on our side," Kogoro rolled his eyes at his ex-wife. He couldn't believe how ridiculous she was being. He refused to buy into her crazy conspiracy that pitted the officers against their only child. It was just too fantastic.

"Why are you defending them, Kogoro? They're making a liar of your daughter!" Eri exclaimed, releasing an exasperated sigh. He wasn't going to listen to her. He was as stubborn as he was stupid. Eri had seen this tactic plenty of times and they weren't fooling her.

"If they are, it's unintentional, Eri," Kogoro had become uncharacteristically calm toward his enraged ex-partner, "I have worked with many of these officers for years and I know they would never mistreat Ran. They care about her, they're only doing what's in her best interest."

Conan was inclined to agree as he silently watched the argument beside Ran. Although he didn't like their approach, he had to accept the fact they were so psyched to get as involved as possible in the case and they let their excitement and enthusiasm get the best of them. It was mistake. Megure would surely talk to his offers about it and the whole misunderstanding would be cleared right up.

But that didn't stop the boy from continuing to side with Eri. He wanted them to be cautious with how they approached this. If the overzealous officers could so easily slip up with their primary witness, who's to say it wouldn't happen again, with an even greater cost? He couldn't risk them going into the field and slipping up again. As distraught and irrational as Eri was appearing, and it was understandable for her to be do defensive of her daughter, she would be a great asset to Megure and his group in how they conducted their investigation from that point on.

Eri would become the ever-watchful hawk, scrutinizing their every move, ensuring they were doing the first rate job they were expected to do. She would not allow them to make the same mistake twice.


End file.
